Hunted Water
by Lady Amaya
Summary: AU What happens when the only person that can save Katara from certain doom is our favorite Prince Zuko? A ZukoKatara Please Review! Complete!
1. Out of Touch

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender Go easy on me, this is my first Avatar fic. ;) I hope you like.

**Hunted Water**

Out of Touch

Katara brushed a strand of hair out of her face. The giant bison, Appa, was flying high over the ocean. The waterbender glanced over the side of the saddle on Appa as she pulled her fur coat tighter around her to keep out the cold air. While on land, Katara assumed that the air was not so cold, probably warm. However, since the small group was so far up, the air was frigid. Katara let her thoguths wander to the water they were soaring about. The water was peaceful but she was too high up and they were going to fast for her to get any water from the ocean in order to pratice her waterbending. True, she could use the water they used to crink but in case something happened to break her concentration she didn't want to have to land just to get more drinking water. Letting a brief smile cross her face, Katara looked over at her older brother, Sokka, as he tried to rummage up more food for him to eat. Fighting back a giggle, the young woman looked ahead at the Avatar steering the flying mammoth. His face was set in deep thought as Katara studdied him. He was so young. _'It isn't fair. He's only a twelve year old. it doesn't matter that he is over a hundred. Mentally . . . .'_ Katara bit her lip as she stared at Aang. Her musings were interupted as Sokka flopped down with an exasperated sigh. Her eyes traveled over the empty bags as realiation dawned on her.

"Aang!" Katara yelled out as she crawled to the airbender as he steered. The young Avatar looked back over his shoulder at Katara with a questioning look sprawled over his face.

"Yeah Katara?" She glanced over at her brother who had thrown the bag aside when he found the bag to be empty.

"We need to get more supplies." Aang thought over her words as Momo scurried up his arm and curled up on his shoulder. "Aang?" Aang looked back at Katara with a frown, something that she was not used to seeing on his young looking face. He turned ahead and snuck a look down at the water.

"Well, we lost Zuko. As long as we don't see any firebenders I don't see a problem." Smiling, Aang looked back at Katara.

"Good." Sokka broke into the conversation. "I'm hungry." Katara narrowed her eyes at her older brother.

"You're always hungry!" Sokka sent his sister a wry glare.

"Your point being?" Katara crossed her arms in front of her and huffed as she looked away. Aang suppressed a small giggle at the antics of the two siblings. However, when Aang looked ahead of him at the blue sky his smile dropped. In the pit of his stomach something didn't feel right. There was an eerie feeling that ebbed at his mind. He could feel something out there. Something that was pushing him back. Aang wanted nothing more than to follow his instincts and steer Appa back, away from where it was. Far away. Even Appa felt it. Katara and Sokka did not notice it but Aang had to hold the reigns tightly in order keep Appa from turning away and flying away from whatever it was.

"Aang!" Snapping back to reality, Aang looked over his shoulder at Katara. A confused and worried look was etched onto her face.

"What is it Katara?" Her blue eyes stared into his soft gray ones.

"Aang . . . you've been kind of down lately." Aang smiled reassuringly at Katara.

"Don't worry Katara, I'm fine." With a small laugh Aang shook his head. "I've just been off in wonderland, that's all."

- - - - -

Zuko exhaled sharply as he sent a blast of fire towards his uncle. Iroh merely knocked away the fire with the back of his hand..

"Prince Zuko, you must remember your basics." A faint smile crossed his face as he stared at his nephew. "Perhaps some tea will help."

"Aaa!" Zuko yelled and sent another fiery blast at Iroh. The retired General stepped to the side and avoided it.

"I take that as a no?" A furious looked crossed Zuko's face.

"Uncle! I am trying to train and all you can think about is _tea_!" The prince bellowed. Iroh waved off his nephew's yell.

"You train too much, Prince Zuko. You need to relax. Otherwise you will end up an old man with an empty life." Iroh looked at his nephew as he stroked his beard. The prince glared at his uncle in his red training vest and pants. Zuko was not know for patience, but rather for a hot headed temper. It was easy for the boy to look menacing with his scar over his left eye. Especially when he glared.

"I'll relax when I have the Avatar." Hissed Zuko, causing Iroh to restrain from rolling his eyes. He wanted to get his nephew to relax and all he would think about was the Avatar. Iroh did not think that the obsession was healthy. But then again, it was the only way to redeem himself in his father's eyes so Iroh would not say anything. This time. "What is it!" Zuko snapped, causing Iroh to look behind him and see a crew member running up to the two.

"Sir! We have located the Avatar!" Iroh could have sworn he saw a flicker of happiness in Zuko's eyes. However it was gone as quickly as it came. Annoyance now filled his eyes.

"Well, why haven't you set a course!" Zuko demanded causing Iroh to look back at the solider, also curious as to why the ship had not changed course. The poor soldier pulled uncomfortable at his collar. Zuko tapped his foot impatiently as he crossed his arms and glared.

"Well, you see . . ." The soldier stammered nervously. Iroh raised an eyebrow wondering why a trained solider would be so nervous. True, Zuko could be intimidating but he was still a teenager. Iroh fought back a sigh. It wasn't normal for a man to be afraid of a child not half his age. But then again, nothing about Zuko was normal.

"Spit it out!" Zuko snarled as he threw his arm to the side, letting out alittle bit of fire.

"The Avatar has trespassed on cursed ground." Iroh glanced at Zuko, watching the boy's reaction.

"Cursed ground?" He echoed, clearly confused. "What are you talking about?" Iroh looked back at the soldier, wondering what he meant as well.

"Well, the ground . . . it is the Black Lava Lands." Iroh felt his eyes widen at this. Zuko, though he would deny it latter, nearly stumbled over in shock.

"The Avatar can't possibly be heading there!" Zuko muttered to himself as he pressed a hand against his forehead. Iroh looked the solider straight in the eyes.

"We cannot let the Avatar break it free." Iroh carefully instructed. "We need to set a course and go there." Zuko, finally coming out of the small shock snapped his head up and nodded.

"My uncle is right. We have to stop the Avatar. He won't know what it is." At this the solider began to protest but was silenced by a firm glare from Zuko. "Do not worry. I will be the one to walk on that ground." The soldier nodded and hurried back to tell the others what the orders were. Iroh looked back at Zuko.

"Prince Zuko . . . I will accompany you." A hand raised stopped any protest from Zuko. "I will not hear that I am in danger from it. I am too old to be of any use to it." Zuko closed her eyes and calmed himself.

"Very well." Iroh was silent for a moment, once more lost in thought. Both knew that the Avatar would try and help it. However, Zuko was the only one truly safe. And with that girl accompanying the Avatar, it would automatically go after her. Iroh looked up at Zuko. The boy was looking out over the water with a worried expression. Closing his eyes, Zuko sighed and gripped the railing. "Uncle . . . ." Iroh nodded.

"I understand, Prince Zuko. I will teach you what you will need to beat it. Your form is excellent so it will not be too difficult." Zuko looked back at his uncle with a smirk.

"You taught me well, Uncle." Iroh allowed himself a small smile.

"Yes." The smile dropped from Iroh's face. The retired General glanced out over the water. "Zuko . . . you are the only one truly safe from it."

"I know."

- - - - -

I hope you liked it. I don't believe that I've seen anything like this story, so it should be unique.

Please review! It makes me happy and being happy makes me write faster!


	2. Smoke

Smoke

Katara smiled softly as Appa landed on the small island they found. It was deserted from the looks of it. Sokka glanced around and crossed his arms.

"Great. No one here." Shooting him a sharp look Katara hopped down from Appa's back.

"That's a good thing Sokka." She petted Appa before she peeled off her fur coat. The island was humid, making the air feel heavy and muggy. However, Katara was not going to complain because this was one of the few times they hadn't seen Zuko's ship trailing them. So she would enjoy the time on land as much as she could. Not only that, but Appa needed a rest from all the flying. Inhaling deep, Katara smiled. However, that smile dropped as a look of confusion crossed her face. Katara sniffed the air as a sent caught her attention. The air seemed stale. Not only that but there was a thick and strong sent that filtered through all of the humid greenery. "That's odd." Aang and Sokka glanced at each other before looking at Katara.

"What's odd?" Aang asked as he leaned on forward, curiosity taking over. Katara looked back at the two she considered family.

"I smell smoke." Aang's eyes narrowed in confusion as Sokka shook his head.

"But there was no fire sis. You're imaging it." Katara sighed and stared off into the distance.

"I guess you're right . . ." Maybe she was wrong. They had seen no fire from the air. And there was no clouds of smoke so it had to be her imagination. Aang looked around and smiled at the two siblings.

"Hey, how about we explore this island alittle while Appa rests." Sokka yawned as he leaned back against the flying bison.

"I'm tired so I'll stay here and set up camp." Katara sent her older brother a glare.

"You haven't done anything!"

"So? I'm tired!" Defended Sokka as he crossed his arms and glared a her.

"How!" Katara demanded.

"I dunno! I just am!" Aang fought back a sigh as the two argued.

"This might take awhile."

- - - - -

Zuko pivoted and kicked a soldier before ducking a punch from a different soldier. He spun around and kicked out at another soldier, knocking his feet out from under him. Zuko stood up and glared at the three soldiers. With a wave of his hand he dismissed the three and turned away from them as they hurried away from him, eager to get out of his range of sight. They could tell he was in a foul mood. Those three were unfortunate enough to be the first firebenders he saw when he decided to train.

"Prince Zuko." Iroh called from the doorway, causing Zuko to turn and face Iroh.

"Yes uncle?"

". . . I know you are trying to prepare for it but still . . ." Zuko closed his eyes and sighed.

"I know." Zuko punched the near by wall. Startled, Iroh walked into the room with a concerned look on his face.

"What is wrong?" Zuko sighed and looked back at Iroh.

"How can the one thing that has ruined my life be the key to saving so many others?" Iroh patted Zuko's shoulder with an empathetic look in his eyes.

"I know that this will be hard for you Prince Zuko. Especially since your scar will constantly be brought up during this ordeal. It will not miss the chance to use it against you. But you must remember; what has been done can not be undone, not by any means of its dark magic." Zuko nodded wearily.

"I know." Heavily, Iroh sighed and shook his head slowly.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off?" Iroh watched sadly as Zuko shook his head with a determined look shinning in his eyes.

"No. I have to train." Iroh fought back a sigh as Zuko began to move through all of his basic firebendering skills.

- - - - -

Aang glanced ahead at Katara. It had been nearly a hour since she and Sokka fought. Since then, Katara was quiet. While it was not unusual for Katara to be silent, Aang found the silence unnerving.

"Katara?"

"Yeah Aang?" The young boy, or old man, depending how one looked at it, bit his lip. While he wanted to break the silence, her had no idea what to say. Things were uneventful and he didn't want to talk about the weather. There was nothing.

". . . . is something wrong?" It was all he could think of. And it did make sense. Katara had seemed distant lately. Ever since they landed on the island Katara was on edge. Yet Aang wasn't one to talk. That deep feeling of dread and danger was almost too much. It threatened to overwhelm his senses. Every step it was double. The Avatar didn't say anything to his friends. He couldn't. He had no idea what it was and it would seem crazy to them. Not only that, but Appa needed rest.

". . . . I still smell smoke." Aang shook his head in disbelief.

"That's impossible, Katara. There is no fire on the island. And the island is deserted." Katara nodded in agreement as she glanced at Aang before pulling herself up over a fallen tree.

"I know that. But that doesn't mean that I won't check it out." Katara squinted as she searched the woods for any sign of smoke. "Can't you smell anything?" Aang was quiet, causing Katara to look back at him. "Aang?" Aang leaned on his glider slightly as he pondered silently.

"Well . . ." He began, uncertain. ". . . . I haven't noticed anything like that, really." Katara rose an eyebrow as her curiosity got the best of her.

"Why not?" Aang looked away nervously. He didn't know if he should tell her. She could over react. Or she would not take him seriously. "Aang, you can tell me." Aang muttered something under his breath, making Katara strain her ears in order to catch anything of it.

". . . ong . . ." Katara hopped down from the fallen tree and smiled at Aang softly.

"You don't have to be nervous. We're like family. I won't laugh. I promise." Aang chewed on his lip in thought before replying.

"Well . . . something feels wrong. I have no idea what it is though."

- - - - -

Zuko let out a frustrated cry as he pounded his fist into the ground before collapsing to the ground utter exhaustion. Iroh sighed before taking a sip of his tea.

"Prince Zuko, you must remember that this is not going to be easy." Zuko snapped his head up and glared at Iroh.

"I know that uncle!" Taking another sip of his tea, Iroh was not disturbed by Zuko's outburst. "Why can I not perform this technique!" Zuko demanded while slamming his fists on the ground where he sat.

"Your majesty, in order to perform this move, you need something more than anger or hate fueling it. It is a firebendering from more than pure breath. You must put everything you have into this." Zuko forced his body to follow his commands and stand up. Though he felt weak and wanted to sit down again, Zuko pushed his body into a simple stance. "Do not bother going through the movements anymore. Your form is perfect." Sending a sharp glare towards his Uncle, Prince Zuko stormed out of the room. The guards walking down the corridor moved out of his way, wanting to avoid his wrath. Finally, after navigating through the endless maze of this ship, Zuko threw open a door and entered the room. In the room were several candles in front of a small mat. After slamming the door shut, the exiled prince sat down on the mat and closed his eyes. The flames flickered as Zuko began to control them with the simple exercise.

- - - - -

Wow, I'm surprised I was able to get that out so fast. Well, I hope you guys like it! Remember, review! Even if it is to say you don't like it! I like reviews so anything is welcomed. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I type fast! Ja ne!


	3. Breathing

Breathing

Zuko opened his eyes as he heard a knocking on his door.

"Who is it?" Zuko called out, annoyed that his mediation was disrupted. However, when the door was flung open Zuko felt his eyebrow twitch while his uncle barged into the room with a cup of his tea.

"Prince Zuko!" Cheerily Iroh greeted the young firebender. "I believe that it is music night tonight! Come, you must join us!" Zuko slowly turned around with a death glare aimed towards his uncle. Iroh kept his smile even through he would have been dead if looks could kill.

". . . I have yet to master the one technique that will stop _it_ from wreaking havoc on the world and all you can think about is _music night_!" Zuko hissed, causing his uncle to laugh.

"Your highness, if you do not take the time to enjoy the smaller things in life you will grow old fast and have nothing to look back on!" Iroh held out his cup to Zuko. "Perhaps some-" Iroh was cut off as he moved to the side to avoid a fireball.

"IF YOU SAY _ANYTHING_ ABOUT TEA, SO HELP ME GOD I WILL BURN YOU TO A _CRISP_!"

- - - - -

Katara reached down and grabbed Aang's hand, pulling him up.

"Are you sure about this Katara?" Aang asked as she pulled him up over a small ledge. The waterbender smiled and nodded at her friend.

"Positive. We have to check out whatever it is that makes you feel uneasy." Aang glanced around as the two walked along the ledge on a cliff's side.

"How do you know where we're going?" Aang was starting to feel nauseous. He could feel bile rising in his throat with each step he took. That dangerous feeling in the pit of his stomach was too much. Aang felt a migraine ebbing away at the corners of his mind.

"I'm sure that the smoke and those feelings are connect. All we have to do it follow the smell of smoke." Katara smiled, trying to ease some of Aang's obvious pain. Aang pressed his lips together in a thin line before agreeing with her. The smoke was the only thing that was suspicious on the island so far. Katara moved up the cliff's face slowly, making sure she had her footing before she even put weight on her foot. Slowly but surely Katara climbed up the cliff with Aang following her.

- - - - -

Zuko adjusted the armor on his arm with his back turned to Iroh who merely sipped his tea.

"Do not worry your Highness. We will be at the Black Lava Lands shortly." Iroh took another sip of tea, this time louder than he intended, causing Zuko to twitch slightly.

"I'm preparing to take on it and all you can do is drink tea?" Snapped Zuko causing Iroh to pout slightly.

"Prince Zuko, all we can do is wait." Zuko fought back a scathing remark to his uncle's comment. It would do no good to yell at the man who acted more like a father to him than his own.

"Uncle, do you know the way to it?" Iroh sighed before placing his tea cup on the table and looking over at Zuko.

"Yes and no." Zuko turned around to face Iroh, irritation clearly written on his face.

"How can your answer be 'yes and no'?" Zuko ground out, anger beginning to cloud his vision.

"Well, I have never been on the cursed land so I only know rumors of where it is." Closing his eyes, Prince Zuko tried to calm himself. He loved his uncle but there were times when he tried his patience.

"So how are we going to get there before it steals a new body?" Iroh sighed once more, his old age showing as his worry made itself known on his face. Zuko froze. Rarely did his uncle seem detached like this. In fact, it had never happened. Not once in his history with his uncle had Zuko seen Iroh like this.

"Prince Zuko . . . I do not know if we can stop it . . ."

". . . . uncle . . . ?" Iroh looked back at Zuko with a twinkle in his eyes.

"That is why you must join in music night quickly before we leave!" Beaming, Iroh moved his head to the side without missing a beat and avoided another fireball.

"UNCLE!"

"What?"

- - - - -

Katara bit the inside of her cheek to keep from frowning as she looked back at Aang. The avatar looked pale. His eyes seemed dulled and his skin was clammy.

"Aang . . . if you want to turn back . . ." Aang sighed heavily and shook his head slowly.

"No Katara. I have to see what is making me feel like this." Aang pressed forward, into the cave. Katara nodded to herself before following after the last airbender. The young woman had to stop breathing through her nose, the smell of smoke was that strong. It filled the air and gagged her sense of smell. The heavy sent weighed down upon the petite water child. But she persisted. Katara refused to let Aang wander through the cave alone. And she had been the one to push him into it. So she would force herself to follow the young Avatar into the smoke smelling cave no matter how much it bothered her. Katara squinted her eyes as she tried to see up ahead of them as he eyes slowly began to adjust to the darkness.

"Oh my god . . ." Katara stopped dead in her tracks along with Aang. Sticking out of the wall was a woman from the waist up with her arms pulled back into the rock. Her thick blonde hair reached pass her shoulders slightly and had clumps of rock and dirt in it. Skin that was once a pale and smooth was caked with dirt. Wrapped around her breast were strips of dingy white cloth with tattered fabric underneath them, presumably the fabric was once a shirt. A thick leather choker with a buckle adorn her neck along with a thin silver necklace with a sapphire as the only decoration. Aang slowly edged towards her, afraid that any sudden movement might wakethe woman before him. Katara watched as Aang stood before the woman, looking into her heart shaped face. Her well structure cheek bones had full lashes resting on them and full lips were still. "Aang . . ." Aang turned away from the woman and looked at Katara.

"Katara . . . I think we should get out of here." His words were barely above a whisper, as he was worried that he might wake the woman from a deep sleep. However, Katara took steps towards the woman and moved passed Aang. She reached up and held the woman's face in her hands, gently so as not to break the frail looking woman. "Katara, this doesn't feel right. We need to get out of here, now!" Katara turned to look at Aang.

"Aang . . . . she's breathing." At that moment the woman's emerald eyes snapped open.


	4. Savior

Savior

Aang let out a startled cry as emerald eyes bored into his own. Katara sent him a confused look before turning back to the woman and letting out her own cry of surprise. Her deep emerald eyes turned to Katara and captured her in them. Aang stepped back as Katara was held still by those gems. Everything in him screamed at him to destroy this woman. Every fiber of his being said to get Katara out of there. Every fiber of his being screamed danger. Red began to cloud his vision. He had to protect Katara from the woman.

". . ." The woman's lips moved slightly, making Katara narrow her eyes in concentration.

"What?" The lips moved again.

" . . . . re . . . . . me . . ." She croaked, making Katara look at her with sympathy. Katara uncorked her canteen and used her water bending skills to pull out water for the woman to drink. Holding the water in front of the woman, Katara watched patiently as the woman drank the water. Gulping down the water, the woman seemed to gain new life as she drank.

"Katara . . . this doesn't feel right." Katara sent Aang a surprised look. Confusion reflected clearly in her eyes.

"What are you talking about Aang? This woman needs our help." Argued the female waterbender. The woman finished drinking the water and looked up.

". . . re. . . release me . . ." She rasped, her voice almost gone from years of silence. Katara turned back to the woman and smiled reassuringly at her.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out." Katara turned back to Aang. "Come on, we'll need Sokka to help us." Katara moved to leave but the woman's voice stopped her. Now that she was using her voice again and with help from the water, slowly but surely her voice was reappearing. It was soft like silk and flowed gently on the wind.

". . . . d-don't . . . leave . . ." Katara looked back as pity filled her.

"Don't worry, I won't leave." Katara glanced over her shoulder at Aang. "Aang, go get Sokka. And give me your canteen and bag." Aang hesitated. "Now Aang!" The 112 year old boy nodded before tossing her his canteen and the small bag he had brought along and ran out of the cave to find her older brother, Sokka. Once he reached the entrance, Aang unfolded his glider in one swift move and took to the skies. Katara pulled off the cork and used her waterbendering skills once more to give the woman water.

- - - - -

Aang landed softly and folded up his glider with ease before walking towards Appa on foot.

"Sokka? Katara and I need your help! Sokka?" Aang looked around, trying to find the teenager. Appa groaned and looked at Aang. "Appa? What is it boy?" The flying bison lifted its heavy body and shifted to the side, revealing Zuko's small ship. "Oh no . . ."

"Where is the girl!" A familiar voice chilled him to the bone as it demanded for Katara. Aang turned around and saw what he dreaded. Zuko stood next to his uncle as Sokka laid next to a tree, unconscious.

"Zuko!" Aang dropped down low into as he held out his staff.

"I don't have time for your games, where is the girl!" Zuko demanded once more. Aang narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Why do you care? I'm the one you're after, so leave her out of this!" Zuko looked back at his uncle when the old man cleared his throat.

"Prince Zuko, perhaps we should explain to him more clearly the urgency of this matter." Zuko shook his head.

"We don't have time! We have to stop it!" With a nod, Iroh turned to Aang.

"We mean you no harm. Prince Zuko and I do not wish to capture right now. So perhaps you can take us to the young lady as we explain."

- - - - -

Katara used the little water she had left to clean the woman.

"Here . . . your hair and skin are clean now." With the dirt gone, it was clear to see the woman had wavy hair.

". . . ." Her green eyes followed every one of Katara's movements. While it was somewhat unnerving to Katara, she said nothing. Katara could only guess that it was because the woman had spent so much time in solitude. ". . . . what has happened to the world . . . ?" Katara looked up, surprised. With a sadden smile, Katara told her.

"The Fire Nation has waged war against everyone. They are ruthless." Katara sighed as memories came floating to the surface. Memories of her father, of Gran-Gran . . . her mother. "They have killed so many people . . . my mother included . . . probably even my father . . ."

". . . . and the boy?" Katara felt some of her pain ease itself.

"Aang? He's the Avatar. He's the one that will stop this war along with the Fire Nation." Katara looked away, slightly worried over her next question. ". . . . if you don't mind my asking . . . why who would do such a thing?" The woman closed her eerie green eyes and sighed.

". . . . what else? A firebender. I do not know what his name was . . ." Katara did not look surprised by this revelation.

"Of course. Only the Fire Nation could be that cruel." Katara muttered to herself. The woman smiled softly at Katara as the girl looked away in anger.

"Tell me, what is your name?"

"Katara." She looked up at the woman and brushed some hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Katara pulled her hand back and rested it in her lap. The woman was cold to the touch. She did not say anything though, trying not to offend the woman. However, the woman noticed Katara trying to warm her hand after touching her and smiled softly.

"Katara . . . . I know I am cold . . . . I take no offense." Blushing in embarrassment, Katara looked away.

"Sorry."

"Don't be." Looking back at the woman, Katara tried to change the subject.

"What's your name?" A frown worked its way onto the woman's face as she bit down on her lip. ". . . what's wrong?" The woman stared into her blue eyes with sorrow dancing in her emerald eyes.

". . . . perhaps you have heard it . . . but the Fire Nation has surely distorted the truth and turned my name into a sinful thing." She looked away from Katara. ". . . surely it is no longer worthy of such a beautiful girl's ears." Katara blushed slightly, forgetting her question.

"You . . . think I'm pretty?" The woman looked back up at Katara.

"Not pretty, beautiful. There is a difference." Katara felt her face redden even more.

". . . . I'm just a poor waterbender . . . . I'm not beautiful . . ." The woman shook her head.

"No, you are beautiful. Perfectly tanned skin, a petite and slender figure . . . . lovely blue eyes . . . . soft brown hair . . . you are beautiful." Katara's face was bright red from embarrassment. Coughing lightly, Katara tried to hid her embarrassment.

"Well . . . . I'm no where near as beautiful as you are . . ." Smiling bitterly, the woman shook her head.

"It does not matter how beautiful I may be . . . . my body is worn and weak from the firebender and imprisonment." She sighed. "I will not last long . . ."

"Is there anything I can do?" A sly smile crept onto the trapped woman's face.

"Humor me . . . . tell me all about yourself . . ." Katara nodded.

"Alright . . . . oh! I'm sorry, I still don't know your name." The woman frown and sighed heavily.

"Very well, my name is Ceres." Katara smiled softly at Ceres.

"That's a beautiful name."

"Forgive me . . . . but I am rather hungry . . . .do you mind feeding me?"

"No problem." Katara turned her back as she pulled searched Aang's bag for some food. "Aang doesn't eat meat so there might not be anything more than a few nuts." Katara didn't notice as the woman called Ceres grew fangs and her pupils narrowed into snake eyes. Ceres pulled her body forward, slowly causing the wall to crumble at her inhuman strength.

"Oh, that's not what I meant . . ." Katara felt confusion tug at her when she heard that along with the sound of rock crumbling. Slowly she turned to see the woman standing at her full height. Long slender legs were clad in torn black stockings. Black high heels adorn her feet along that had a strap around her ankle and had a sapphire on a small chain link connecting to her shoe. Black leather short shorts were revealed through a skirt that had the front torn off and the rest torn and tattered. Several belts rested on her hips. Dark red painted nails were long as she reached forward and grabbed hold of Katara, causing her silver bracelets to jingle. Katara screamed as a snake tongue slithered out of her mouth and flicked itself at her. Ceres's raspy voice filled the cave. "I meant that I wanted to eat your soul!" Katara kicked out and hit Ceres but the strange demon did not feel it.

"LET ME GO!" Katara yelled as she kicked and squirmed while Ceres lifted her up off of the ground.

"Normally I'd like to now more about the person I was going to become, but I guess this time I'll make an exception!" A shadow seemed to emerge from Ceres but before it had a chance to do anything a fireball smashed into Ceres's hand. The shadow retreated as Ceres threw Katara back and clutched her hand in pain. Katara barely had time to regain her senses as a hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist, puling her back. Katara soon found herself being pulled into a run as Ceres howled in pain behind her. Looking behind her, Katara saw another fireball whiz passed her and knock Ceres back onto the ground. When she turned her eyes ahead of her to see her savior, surprise jolted through her system as she watched Prince Zuko pull her along as he sprinted down the cave to the exit.

- - - - -

Thanks for making it all the way here! ;) Well, anyway, I wanted to thank all the people who have reviewed so far. Like I've said, it's always nice to see a review. So please review, it makes me write faster. Ja ne!


	5. Safe?

Safe?

"LET ME GO!" Zuko felt his blood run cold when he heard that. The only other thing in there was Ceres. With the girl screaming like that . . . . Ceres had broken free. The exiled prince sprinted into the cave, off of the flying bison and pass the Avatar and his uncle. When he heard the frightening voice of Ceres he pushed his body, commanding it to go faster.

"Normally I'd like to now more about the person I was going to become, but I guess this time I'll make an exception!" Zuko narrowed his eyes as a shadow began to emerge from Ceres. Zuko pulled a fist back and sent a fiery punch at the creature, hitting the hand that was holding Katara. Dropping the waterbender, Ceres held its hand in pain. The firebending prince reached out and grabbed hold of Katara's wrist, pulling the young woman to her feet and dragging her behind him as he turned and ran. Ahead, he saw his uncle and the Avatar. Zuko glanced behind him as he saw Ceres move to follow them. With his free hand Prince Zuko sent another fireball whizzing pass Katara and at Ceres, knocking the demon to the ground. He looked back again when he heard Katara gasp but then ignored it, knowing that she had just discover who her savior was.

"Uncle!" Zuko called out and the Dragon of the West nodded as the two ran pass him. With a deep breath Iroh let out a huge wall of fire, sealing off the cave. With speed unknown to those his age, Iroh jumped onto the flying bison after his nephew and the girl.

"Yip yip!" Aang yelled as he snapped the reigns, urging Appa to move fast. Katara panted, both from fear and exhaustion. Realizing that she had collapse next to their enemy Katara scooted to the side, causing Zuko to glance at her. She breathed heavily, trying not to panic. Iroh noticed this as well and smiled reassuringly at the young teenager.

"Do not worry. Ceres will have to wait until the firewall dies down before she can come after you." Zuko sent his uncle a dry glare.

"That's reassuring." He snorted as Katara looked at the two, confused.

"W-what's going on!" Iroh sighed wearily as Zuko let out an exasperated sound.

"Once again we have to explain to these ignorant fools." Zuko muttered causing Katara to turn and glare at him.

"Ignorant fools!" She echoed, clearly outraged. "How dare you!" Zuko returned the glare with one of his own.

"Yes, ignorant fools! Avatar Senku's efforts are all in vain now, thanks to you!"

"Avatar Senku? What are you talking about?" Zuko sent her a startled look.

"Even the child knew of Avatar Senku." Zuko pointed to Aang. The young Avatar glanced back at the fire prince.

"Hey, I'm old enough to be your great, great grandfather!" Snapped Aang before he turned back to steering Appa. Iroh smirked alittle at the comment but his face dropped back to a neutral gaze at Zuko's glare. However, amusement danced in his eyes as his nephew glared at him.

"Avatar Senku, probably one of the most well known Avatar firebenders." Katara narrowed her eyes.

"Why should I care about some Avatar firebender!" Before Zuko would retort, Iroh interrupted.

"Avatar Senku was the one that sealed Ceres in that cave."

". . . . why?" Zuko rolled his eyes at her question.

"She just tried to steal your body. Does that indicate anything?" Katara narrowed her eyes and was about to reply when Iroh cut in once again, trying his hardest to stop the two from fighting each other. He did not feel like listening to any bickering at the moment when they had more pressing matters at hand.

"Ceres is a demon. One who steals bodies of whomever it deems worthy. From the looks of it, Ceres has decided that you are its next victim."

"But why me?" Katara asked, still confused as to what was happening. Iroh smiled gently at her.

"Miss, you are a lovely young lady. Ceres searches for those it considers beautiful. Unfortunately, Ceres has picked you. You were the first lovely young woman it set eyes on in over four hundred years. And Avatar Senku weakened it greatly before he imprisoned it. It needs a new body greatly and it has chosen you." Katara felt her eyes widen in horror. She did not wish to be its victim. While she was faltered that she was considered beautiful, she was also scared of what that meant. Ceres had complemented her before it broke free, indeed showing that it desired her body for its new host. "The sent of smoke was left to ward off any potential victims." When Katara sent him a confused look, Iroh clarifed. "The Avatar told us that you smelled smoke while he and your brother could not." Katara nodded, understanding. "Probably why only you could smell the smoke is because Ceres usually prefers woman to men as victims. And the Avatar was suppose to feel danger whenever he go near the demon. So no matter what gender the Avatar may be, they could always be scared off and prevented from giving misguided help." Iroh shook his head wearily. "But those protection methods have failed." Katara looked at Iroh with worry and fear in her eyes.

"How do we stop it?" It was Zuko's turn to answer while he sigh heavily as reality wore down on the group.

"_We_ can't. Only an Avatar has the power to stop Ceres." Glancing up at Aang Zuko continued. "The Avatar has to master firebending in order to defeat it. It is weakest against fire." Iroh nodded, agreeing with his nephew. While the other elements could do it damage, fire had always harmed it the most. Thus it was easier for Avatar Senku to defeat it, him being a native firebender.

"The Avatar must master firebending if we are to have a chance of survival." Aang winced slightly before looking back at the three as they began their decent towards the campsite and Sokka.

"Yeah, but I haven't mastered the other elements yet." Iroh and Zuko exchanged a confused and worried glance.

"But . . . . what have you been doing the last hundred years?" Asked Zuko, surprised. Aang rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I've . . . kinda been frozen." Appa landed before another word could be spoken. Hopping off of the bison, Katara looked around, trying to find her brother. Finally, Katara caught sight of her unconscious brother and cried out in alarm.

"Sokka!" She rushed to his side and knelled beside him. With a harsh glare towards Zuko and Iroh, Katara spoke. "What did you do to him!" She demanded. The fire prince glared right back at her as he responded.

"We didn't do anything to the fool. He was like that when we go here." Snapped Zuko as he helped Iroh off of the flying bison. Before Katara could say anything back, Sokka grumbled and turned over while letting out a snort. Zuko felt his eye twitch upon realizing that the water warrior had been asleep. Iroh glanced back at where the cave was and was relieved to see flames still holding Ceres back.

"We must hurry. It is not safe here." Nodding, Katara shook her brother awake.

". . . five more minutes Gran-Gran . . ." Muttered Sokka as he snuggled closer into the ground, trying to seek out warmth.

"Leave him! We have to get you away from Ceres!" Zuko shouted at Katara, causing Sokka to spring up with his boomerangs

"Zuko!" Sokka growled, surprised but ready to fight the exiled prince. Rolling his eyes, Zuko turned away from Sokka to his uncle.

"How long with that firewall last?" Iroh looked back and hummed as he thought.

"Perhaps ten more minutes. I put a lot of energy into that." Sokka looked at Aang, who stood next to Zuko and Iroh, and Katara who was standing up from her knelling position.

"Okay, what's going on?"

- - - - -

Ceres paced behind the fire wall. Sweat had built up on her pale skin from the heat emitted by the firewall. Stepping back, away from the fire, Ceres sat down on a nearby rock. She would not have to wait long. The island was small. She could easily find her prey. And when that happened, she would no longer be confined to its weakened state. With a new body, Ceres could be free. The weakness this body had would leave Ceres after she moved onto the next body. A sly smile crept onto her lips as she rubbed her chin in thought.

"Katara . . ." Her snake tongue slithered out of her mouth and flicked the air, catching Katara's sent. ". . . . your new body will help me greatly." She rasped before laughing cruelly. With a wicked smile Ceres licked her lips and waited for the firewall to fade.

- - - - -

"So . . . . you released a demon onto the world Katara?" Sokka asked as he turned to his little sister. Appa flew beside Prince Zuko's ship as they slowly made their way to the small battleship Zuko had called home for the past two years. Katara blushed lightly and rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"Well . . . . I didn't mean to!" She protested, trying to defend herself. Zuko glared over at the three.

"It doesn't matter now." He snapped, drawing their attention to him. "All that matters is getting the Avatar to master all the elements. Only then can he stop Ceres." Iroh nodded as he paddled over to his nephew with a cup of tea.

"My nephew is right. The only reassurance we have is that it will go after Katara first. It has chosen her as its victim, Ceres will not take another one until it has taken the young lady's body." Iroh looked at Zuko, as if asking for permission. With a curt nod, Zuko looked ahead with his arms behind his back, watching as his sailing home came closer. "You will have to stay with Prince Zuko, Miss Katara."

"WHAT!" The siblings cried out in shock and disbelief. Zuko felt his eyes narrow as his uncle explained his reasoning.

"Because of his scar, Ceres would never take Zuko's body, nor impersonate him."

"Impersonate?" Aang repeated, confused along with the other two.

"Ceres can change its shape. Meaning that while it will still have its body, it can hid in any crowd. Luckily, it can only change shape for short periods of time." Iroh sighed wearily as he glanced at his nephew once again. "It would never take Zuko's shape. It only changes into the shape of things it thinks are worthy of it. Things that are not deformed in anyway." Iroh had a sad look in his eyes as he watched the banished prince. Aang turned his eyes to Zuko and felt a pang of pity. To be labeled as deformed, even by a demon such as Ceres . . . . that had to hurt. Katara was having similar thoughts. Yet Sokka was only thinking one thing.

"Still . . . I understand why Katara should stay with Zuko, but are you sure that it's the only way?" Zuko turned back to look at the three as he answered for his uncle.

"I'm the only one who she can trust right now. No matter what, Katara can trust that I am not Ceres. That's all that matters."

- - - - -

I hope that I cleared up some confusion! Sorry for those that were confused as to who was throwing the fire. And now I bet you guys are happy that you know how Zuko is the only one safe! Oh, and to answer a question, Ceres was based off of someone else. She was based off of Ai from _Princess Ai_. That's a really good manga. Unfortunately there are only three of the series and it will probably be next July before they release the last one. It is really good though. Also, yes, I am making this story up. It is a Lady Amaya original. Alright people, tell me what you guys think so I can clear up anything that might be confusing and make it better if there are any problems. Of course, you can review even if you're not confused. I like reviews, as I have said at the end of every chapter. They make me type faster. Oh and before I forget, HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!


	6. Joining In

Joining In

Ceres smirked as the firewall finally died down. With ease the demon stepped through the cave entrance and out of the cave into the fresh air. Inhaling deeply, Ceres breathed her first breath of true freedom. Freedom from that awful cave she had been trapped in for so long. No longer did the sent of smoke suffocate her senses. Ceres turned around and glared at the cave before spread her arms out. Slamming her hands into the sides of the cave entrance, Ceres yanked her hands out of the rock, causing a cave in. The rocks groaned as they were violently ripped from the Earth and slammed together. A cruel smirk crossed Ceres's face as she destroyed her former prison. A cloud of dust rose up but did not touch Ceres. Brushing her hair out of her face, Ceres crossed her cold arms and turned to look over the island. However, her eyes widen in shock as she saw a small ship in the distance. Ceres scanned over the island, desperate to find Katara. The demon uncrossed her arms looked around frantically. She let her snake tongue flick the air as a horrible look of rage crossed her face. She could feel no other presence on the island. Ceres let out a deafening scream as she realized that Katara was gone. Once Ceres's voice died down, she panted with rage.

"No . . ." She whispered roughly. "That girl's body will become my new host!" Ceres looked up to the sky as insane laughter filled the air. "Run all you like Katara, but you will _never_ be able to hid from me." Ceres hissed.

- - - - -

Zuko glanced at Katara from the corner of his bad eye. She was giving her brother one final hug before he and the Avatar would leave. The young Avatar bit his lip and made his way over to Prince Zuko. The teenager turned when he saw Aang making his way over to him while Sokka spoke with his uncle over how Katara would be treated. Iroh smiled softly and reassuringly as the brother demonstrated how overprotective he was.

". . . . we're going to the North Pole . . . . your uncle said that you'd be following us . . ." Zuko turned and looked back at ocean.

"I know." Aang was silent for a moment, trying to find the right words. The banished prince glanced at Aang once more. "Avatar, is there something you need?" Aang moved so he stood in front of Zuko and looked him straight in the eyes as the prince looked down at him, slightly confused.

"Aang." Zuko tilted his head slightly to show his confusion. "My name is Aang." Zuko looked back up at the ocean.

"If that is all you have to tell me Avatar, then you can go." Shaking his head, Aang drew Zuko's attention once more.

"No. I . . . I want you to treat Katara well." Zuko rose his eyebrow.

"She will not be mistreated. Should anything happen to her, Ceres will move onto its next victim and we will have no clue as to who Ceres will be. That would make it impossible to hunt down the demon." Once more, Aang shook his head.

"No, I want you to make sure nothing happens to her. Like your soldiers. I don't know them and I don't want them to do anything to her. She's like my sister." Aang whispered the last part to himself but Zuko still caught it. He didn't say anything about that part though.

". . . . the girl will be treated like the plague. No one will harm her. No one will go near her. Not with Ceres after her. They do not want to be in danger from the demon." Zuko closed his eyes as he tried to explain to the young air monk. ". . . . when it comes to the demon Ceres, even my father, Fire Lord Ozai, would not dare harm the prey of Ceres, in any way." Zuko opened his eyes and looked down at Aang who was hanging on his every word. "The girl will have to be close to me every minute of the day. That is the only way that we can assure her safety. I will probably be the only human interaction she has, other than my uncle." Aang nodded and looked around Zuko to see Iroh laugh at something Katara said to Sokka. ". . . . I will not allow any harm to come to her. You have my word." Aang nodded and moved to leave but Zuko's voice stopped him. "You . . . you did not tell them about that night, did you?" Aang shook his head.

"No. I figured you would want it to stay between us." Zuko hesitated as he struggled with himself before speaking again.

". . . . thank you."

- - - - -

Ceres stalked along with water's edge, trying to find some way off the island.

"Damn them! Her body will be my new host!" Ceres hissed through clenched teeth. Looking around Ceres spotted several trees and narrowed its eyes. Storming over to the trees, Ceres grabbed hold of one of the trees and used its inhuman strength to rip the tree straight out of the ground. Throwing the tree to the side, Ceres moved onto the next tree and yanked it out of the ground.

- - - - -

Katara waved as Appa lifted itself into the air and flew off with Aang and Sokka. She fought back tears as she watched her only family flew away. Feeling a hand weigh down on her shoulder, Katara turned and looked at Iroh. The old man smiled softly as he lead her over to Zuko.

"Do not worry. You will be treated with respect. No one will harm you." Katara hugged herself as she watched Appa disappear into the sky.

". . . . I miss them already . . . ." Iroh nodded with a saddened smile of reassurance.

"No one should be taken from their family." Katara did not notice Prince Zuko stiffen slightly at his uncle's words but Iroh did. "Perhaps some soothing tea?" Katara rubbed her eyes to keep away the tears and nodded. "Would you like some tea as well, your highness?" Zuko glanced back at his uncle.

". . . . no." Zuko turned as Iroh began to lead Katara below deck and followed them. Iroh glanced back at Zuko before speaking to Katara.

"You know, things will not be that bad. True, Prince Zuko has no humor-"

"Uncle . . ." Zuko growled, cutting him off. The retired general sent his nephew an innocent look.

"What?" Zuko glared at Iroh. With ease Iroh shrugged off the glare and changed the subject. The old man wanted to have a little fun at the expense of his nephew. "Anyways, your highness, Katara will have to sleep with you."

"WHAT!" Both teenagers screamed in surprise. Iroh kept his face neutral as Katara turned beat red from embarrassment and Zuko's fisted hands began to glow.

"Well, how else is Zuko going to make sure you are alright when you're asleep?" Innocently asking Katara, Iroh kept the amusement from shinning in his eyes. Zuko felt his eye twitch.

"B-b-but . . . . he's a guy!" Katara sputtered in shock. Iroh stifled a small smile and nodded.

"Be that as it may, it is the only way." Zuko glared at Katara.

"You can sleep on the floor. I'm not giving up the bed." He bit out causing Iroh to look back at him.

"She's a lady. Don't make her sleep on the floor, your highness." Iroh smiled slyly. "The bed you have is big enough. There should be no problem. After all, we don't have any cots." Zuko grumbled as Katara turned and even brighter red. "Don't worry. The soldiers will have it explained to them and they won't think anything of it." Katara nearly fainted of embarrassment right then. Iroh put a reassuring had on her back. "Come now, let's have some ginseng tea. It's my favorite." Iroh glanced back at the fuming Zuko. "Are you sure about the tea?" Zuko shook with rage before he tilted his head up and left out a stream of fire and smoke.

- - - - -

Ceres looked down at all the trees she had pulled out. Five trees in total. Anger was evident on her face as she stared down at the trees. She ran her hand through her hair in frustration and let out a disgruntle sound. Quickly she picked up one and bent it slightly, breaking it with ease. She did this with the other four, only using a small amount of her strength to test the trees. Only one withstood her small test. With a small smirk, Ceres stripped the tree of its branches and leaves. Finally done with her task, the demon threw the stripped tree into the water and watched it float. Walking in after it, the demon grabbed hold of the log and began to propel itself forward by kicking.

- - - - -

Iroh glanced at Zuko and then at Katara. Less than ten minutes ago the three had come aboard the small battleship. Iroh had ushered the waterbender to his small tea room along with his nephew. Katara had excepted his tea while Zuko merely glared at his uncle when the man offered him tea once more. But now that everyone was quiet, the silence was starting to get to him. The young woman sat, staring into the cup of tea she held in her hands. Zuko had his eyes closed and his arms crossed. The retired general took another sip of his tea before turning his attention to the girl. She looked like she wanted to say something but didn't have the courage to break the silence.

". . . . Miss Katara," Iroh broke the silence, not being able to stand it any more. ". . . . you have a very protective brother." Zuko's uncle smiled, causing Katara to do the same after a moment.

"He's been like that for as long as I can remember." Katara smiled at her memories surfaced.

"It must be nice to have such a brother." Turned to Zuko. "It is a shame that you do not have a younger sister. I could only imagine how protective you would have been." Zuko opened his eyes and looked at his uncle.

"My father would never allow such a thing, you know that uncle." Iroh sighed while Katara looked at the two, curious.

"That is true." Iroh looked at Katara and smiled. "While it is uncommon for there to be only one heir to the throne, my brother did not want to have to chance having a girl. She would not have been able to be a warrior and my brother only wanted a strong man to take the throne after him." Zuko closed his eyes, fighting back the memories of the hours of training his father put him through. Katara glanced at Zuko and bit her lip, only able to wonder the kind of life he had. Quickly though, Katara changed the subject.

". . . . why . . . ." Zuko opened his eyes once more and looked at Katara, waiting. "Why are you two trying to protect me?" Iroh was about to answer but Zuko spoke first, causing Iroh to look at him surprised and curious.

"Ceres is a powerful demon. When it was first free, it reigned over the world, taking everything it wanted and destroying what laid in its path. The four nations were beaten down with ease, including the Fire Nation. No one knew what the demon looked like at any give moment so there was constant fear. No one was safe. We help you because right now you are the key to keeping everyone safe. Ceres will not change bodies before it takes yours. So the world will be safe until the Avatar can stop it. Besides . . . no one desevers to have their soul ripped from their body and have their body possessed by Ceres." Watching Zuko carefully, Katara asked her next question.

"But . . . Ceres is suppose to be weak against fire. How could it dominate the world so easily with the Fire Nation there?" Zuko fought back a sigh as he began to explain to Katara.

"Avatar Senku used the power of a comet to seal part of Ceres's power away. He had hoped that Ceres would be locked away still when the comet passed." Zuko glanced at Katara. "Unfortunately, since Ceres is going to be free when that comet passes, the immunity Ceres had to fire will return." Katara looked down, ashamed.

". . . . I'm sorry I freed Ceres." She whispered quietly, so quietly that Iroh and Zuko almost didn't hear her. Smiling softly, Iroh reached over the table and squeezed Katara's hand in an act of support.

"You did not know. Besides, perhaps this will stop the war." Katara looked up at Iroh along with Zuko, surprised. "The three nations will put aside their differences to fight Ceres. After all, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'."

- - - - -

What do you guys think? I hope I cleared up anything that was bothering anybody. I was in a bit of a dry spell and I had a hard time coming up with how Ceres would get off the island. I hope that this way is clear. If anyone has a problem then review and tell me. That way I can clear it up in my next chapter. Even if your not confused, review! Because like I said a thousand times before, reviews make me happy and a happy me types faster. Plus it's always fun to read the reviews 'cuz you guys are funny! ;) So, please review! Ja ne!


	7. Benders

Benders

Katara watched in amazement as Zuko trained. With ease he ducked under a soldier and punched up, hitting him in the chin and causing him to stagger back.

"Good Prince Zuko! But remember to shift your balance faster than that." Iroh instructed from the sidelines, next to Katara. The prince said nothing but continued the spar with the crew member. Katara smiled at Iroh as he handed her a cup of tea. Everyone had avoided her the second they discovered who was after her. Whenever she came near, soldiers would scatter. It was . . . . unsettling.

"He's good." Katara muttered quietly to Iroh. The retired general smiled at Katara as she sipped her tea.

"Do not tell my nephew that or his ego will grow bigger." Katara fought back a giggle and sipped more of her tea, this time with a smile. "Your highness, perhaps you would stop beating up on the poor soldier with your fists and start working on your firebending skills!" Zuko nodded as he and the soldier moved far away from each other. Iroh looked down at Katara as Zuko and the soldier began to use their firebending. Zuko kicked his foot out in an arch, causing a wave of fire to shoot forward. The soldier jumped over the flame and punched forward, letting loose a fiery ball. The two fought gracefully, exchanging fire blows. However, Zuko proved to be the better fighter and quickly defeated the soldier. Smiling at how taken Katara was with the small spar, Iroh decided to dismiss the soldier, who was happy to leave. Zuko shot his uncle a confused look but smirked when his uncle stepped out in front of Zuko into a deep stance after bowing to the boy. "Now is the time to test yourself against a master, your highness." Iroh waited until Zuko bowed to him before his palm shot out, emitting a blast of fire at the prince. Zuko was knocked back slightly when he broke it. Zuko ducked under another wave of fire and punched forward, sending a fiery blast towards his uncle. Iroh knocked it to the side, not phased by the next ball of fire sent right after that one. Iroh smirked and slammed his hand onto the deck, letting out streams of fire from his fingertips. Zuko jumped over the fire and rolled to the side, avoiding a fiery kick from Iroh. Zuko sent two more flaming kicks and another punch only to be blocked or have Iroh sidestep them and have them miss completely. Narrowing his eyes, the banished prince stepped to the side, avoiding a fire ball from his uncle. Zuko punched out with both arms at once and sent flames towards Iroh. Yet the old man rolled out of the way and stood as he sent a barrage of fire balls at Zuko. His eyes widened slightly at this but Zuko ran to the side of the ship and used the railing of leverage to flip up into the air and avoid the fire. Katara watched in awe as the two continued the deadly dance for nearly five minutes. It finally broke when Iroh sent a massive wave of fire at the young firebender. The Prince was pushed back as he blocked the fire and before he had a chance to retaliate Iroh held his hand in front of Zuko. Iroh withdrew his hand and the two bowed to each other. "Very good Prince Zuko. You are improving. But remember, it is breath not strength."

"I know uncle." Iroh nodded.

"Yes. Today you were more focused and you made less errors. However, you should work on keeping yourself more balanced." Zuko gave him a curt nod and looked over at Katara.

"You'll have to stay with uncle for a short while." Shooting him a confused look, Katara asked why. ". . . . . I need to take a shower . . . ."

- - - - -

Ceres stood over the dead body of the fisherman who had stopped his boat and pulled her out of the water. She tilted her head to the side with a raised eyebrow.

"Had you not tried to violate my sacred body with your filthy hands I would have allowed you to live awhile longer." There was no emotion in her silky smooth voice. Picking up the dead body, Ceres threw the corpse overboard. A quick scan around the boat caused a sigh to escape her red lips. The boat was not that large, but not very small either. Other than a few fish, there was no one else there. Ceres glanced up and noted that the sail was up. Good. It would make sailing faster for her.

- - - - -

By the time Prince Zuko had finished his shower, Katara had started to practice bending the water from the ocean. Zuko watched in silence as she moved skillfully through the stances, causing the water to lash out in the form of a whip. Iroh stood off not to far away and watched while sipping his tea. Katara easily lowered the water back into the ocean and turned. She looked at Zuko surprised before turning away. Zuko looked up at the sky and noted that the sun was starting to set.

"We're going to bed." Zuko ordered sharply, coming off stronger than he intended. Looking back up at him, Katara glared.

"Don't order me around!" She snapped. Iroh winced, sensing a huge fight coming on. He could already see his nephew losing his temper.

"Listen! This is my ship so you'll do what I say!" Katara narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"I'm not some lackey you can order around!" Katara yelled. "I'm a human being! I deserve respect!" Iroh watched wearily as Zuko's hands began to glow.

- - - - -

Sokka looked ahead at Aang. The sun was going down and they had yet to see land. Appa would have to fly through the night.

"Hey Aang . . . ."

"Yeah Sokka?"

". . . ." Sokka hesitated, unsure of how he would word his thoughts.

"What is it?" Sokka stared at ocean.

"Do you think Katara will be safe with Prince Jerk?" Aang glanced back at Sokka before looking down at his lap.

"He wouldn't do anything to her. She's the only one keeping Ceres from stealing other people's bodies." Sokka was quiet again. ". . . . Sokka?"

". . . it was hard enough before, running from the Fire Nation . . . . but my sister was here with us. Now we're suppose to team up with the Fire Nation and stop some all powerful demon . . . . and Katara is the one it's after."

"Don't worry. Zuko will keep Katara safe." Sokka looked up at Aang.

"How? How can we trust someone so selfish?"

". . . . we just do."

- - - - -

Iroh watched as Katara and Zuko argued back and forth. They had been going on like this for awhile, the sun had long since gone down. In fact, it had turned into petty insults.

"Spoiled brat!"

"Water peasant!"

"Jerk!"

"Witch!"

"Enough!" Iroh shouted, fed up. Taking a deep breath Iroh calmed himself. "Miss Katara, it will be easier to watch over you and protect you when there is light out. Not only that, but Prince Zuko has a long day ahead of him. Not only that, but a good rest calms everyone." Iroh directed the last part to Zuko. Katara grumbled but agreed, following an annoyed prince to his room. Iroh sighed as the two stalked off. "I have a feeling that this will be a long trip . . ."

- - - - -

Hi! Normally I'd like this to be longer but I've gotten tagged with some writers block. It is killing me so hopefully a good nights rest will make it go away. Don't worry, the next chapter should be longer. And don't forget to review! Ja ne!


	8. Think of Me

Think of Me

Katara sat on the bed, waiting patiently as Zuko rummaged through his closet.

"I have clothes, you know!" Zuko stuck his head out of his closet to glare at her.

"Yeah. But you sleep in your everyday clothes! I'm not letting you dirty up my bed!" He snapped as he came out of the closet holding some of his clothes from when he was younger. In his hands was a black silk shirt. It was simple button up shirt and the edges were lined with red satin. A pair of black pants matched the shirt. "Here!" He shoved the clothes out to her. After a moment of glaring at him, Katara took the clothes and glared at the prince again. "What?" She looked down at the clothes and then back at him. "Wha-Oh!" It had taken a moment for the prince to realize what she meant. Zuko turned around and moved away so she would have room.

"Hey!" Zuko did not turn to look at her.

"What?" Katara tapped her foot while she crossed her arms.

"Aren't you going to leave!" Zuko glanced back at her, briefly.

"I can't leave you alone, remember?"

"What about when you took a shower!"

"You were with my uncle, _remember_!" Zuko felt his hands start to heat up and took a deep breath, trying to relax himself. "Look, I promise I won't peek, got it?" Katara huffed but agreed.

- - - - -

Ceres bit down viciously into the fish. She did not even bother to cook it. Spitting out the bone after she finished chewing, Ceres swallowed. With a look of distaste she finished the fish and spat the bones out into the ocean.

"Still too weak." Ceres muttered to herself. It was true that she was superior to humans. She did not need the small things humans needed to survive but with her body in such a weakened state, she had to treat it carefully until she got a new one. It was a hassle, one she grew annoyed at quickly, but it needed to be done. Lying back on the boat's floor, Ceres closed her eyes as she nodded off to sleep. She needed rest. Her body would not last long if she did not.

- - - - -

"I'm done." Katara turned around as blushed slightly. After she had changed, prince had taken his turn to change. All he wore was a pair of baggy pants, leaving his chest exposed. _'Wow . . . . he's got a nice body-WHAT? I did not just think that!'_ Zuko climbed into the left side of the large fluffy bed. Katara bit her lip as she climbed into the other side of the bed. She turned her back to him as he did the same to her. But Katara had a faint blush on her cheeks. _'. . . . this is so wrong . . .'_ Katara listened quietly as Zuko's breath evened out. Unsure if he was asleep or had just relaxed, Katara decided to ignore him and soon fell asleep. Zuko, however had not fallen asleep, only began to mediate. Sleep alluded him. Perhaps it was because he was too worried about how he would inform his father what was happening. Perhaps it was because a demon was after the girl next to him. Or perhaps it was the girl next to him. While he did understand why the demon was after her. She was very pretty. The girl's blue eyes were easy to get lost in. not that Zuko would ever admit to that. Besides, she was infuriating. She was the only one to have ever stood up to him. It was . . . . unsettling.

- - - - -

Zuko woke to a warmth long forgotten. Something that had been lost. He couldn't put his finger on it. But he knew that he liked this warmth. It was the kind he felt when his mother held him and talked to him. The warmth he felt when she sang him a lullaby. The kind of warmth he felt whenever his mother laughed. It filled him up and left him at peace. He could never get tired of it. It was precious and plentiful when his mother was alive. Zuko smiled as he remembered his mother pulling him close to her when he was little and wrapping all of her huge and heavy sleeves around him. This was that kind of warmth. He did not open his eyes, not wanting to break the peaceful silence or lose the warmth. Briefly, Zuko wondered how his bed was armer than normal. Suddenly the previous day came rushing back to him. His eyes snapped open to see himself facing Katara and her facing him. They were not touching but they were close to it. Zuko felt his eyes widen at this revelation. Slowly he scooted back and rolled out of bed, carefully as not to disturb her. His eyes softened as he noted how peaceful she looked with her hair sprawled out over her pillow. However, he hardened her face quickly before anyone could see. Roughly, Zuko reached over and shook her awake. Katara groggily opened her eyes and yelped at seeing Zuko leaning over to reach her. She smacked his hand away and rolled the opposite way, out of his bed and onto the floor with a thud. Glaring at her, Zuko crawled over the bed to the other side and stared down at her. Katara nearly screamed but her memory came back. Looking away with a faint blush, she muttered an apology. With an annoyed sigh he reached down and pulled her to her feet. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Zuko glanced at her before moving to his closet to get his armor. Katara looked away while he changed and picked up her clothes she had in her bag in the corner.

"I'm done." Katara nodded and he turned away from her as she changed quickly.

"Done." She watched as Zuko turned to look at her. "What now?"

"Breakfast."

- - - - -

Ceres's eyes cracked open as she groaned and sat up. Her body was stiff and sore from sleeping on the ground. But that did not bother her. Standing, the demon looked around before moving to the railing. She saw a ship in the distance. It glinted in the sun, presumably metal. A feral grin crossed her face. All she had to do was wait and then she would trade up for an even bigger ship. Waiting for the ship to come closer, Ceres moved to the wheel steering the boat and moved it so the boat would go towards the ship. She knew little about boats and how to steer them. However, if she could become a passenger than that would be best. Not only that, but perhaps she could make a bargain with the captain of the ship. That way it would be easier to track down the girl.

"Are you thinking of me, Katara?" Ceres asked the wind. "Because I can assure you, I am thinking of you."

- - - - -

Katara would have lost herself in the endless maze had Zuko not been leading the way. She tried to memorize all the turns but soon lost track in her effort to keep up with Zuko. His long strides were fast. Every now and then Zuko would glance over his shoulder to cheek to see that she was still there. Soon he turned into an open doorway. The room he entered was obviously the mess hall. Soldiers were talking amongst each other as they ate. Zuko led Katara to a table that was distanced from the others. Turning, he stared at her.

"What?" Zuko hesitated before pulling out a chair, surprising her. Shocked, Katara sat down and he left shortly. She watched him walk towards the chief. _'Was Zuko being . . . a gentleman?'_

"Good morning Katara!" Her head snapped back to look at Iroh.

"G-good morning Mr. Iroh." She stuttered, surprised by Zuko's act of kindness and Iroh sudden appearance.

"Please, no mister!" Iroh glanced around. "Where is my loving nephew?" Spotting him, Iroh smiled as sat down. Zuko came over to the two and placed a bowl of rice in front of Katara with a pair of chopsticks. "Oh, aren't you being sweet!" Zuko turned slowly to Iroh.

"Uncle." Zuko growled out. Katara blinked, confused. Iroh noticed this and gave out a hearty laugh. Lucky, Zuko had put down his own bowl of rice before flames burst out of his fists. Iroh, noticing this, stopped his laughter. With a smile he turned to Katara.

"It has been awhile since Prince Zuko has been so proper! Perhaps there was more than sleep going on last night." Katara raised her hands to her face in shock and embarrassment. Once more Iroh laughed, drawing the attention of the soldiers. The fire prince had a faint blush across his cheeks.

"UNCLE!" Zuko roared as Iroh laughed his head off while he walked away. Zuko looked back and saw several soldiers staring at Katara and him. "Do there something you need!" Zuko hissed, causing all the soldiers to go back to their meals quickly. Looking down, Zuko saw Katara staring down at her rice. ". . . . don't mind my uncle." Glancing up at him, Katara whispered a question quietly.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Biting down on her lip, Katara looked down at her lap once more.

"Why are you being so nice?" Zuko sat down and fought back a sigh. He knew it wouldn't be long until she started asking questions. Luckily it wasn't a question that was completely uncomfortable for him.

". . . . I know how it is to be separated from family." Katara looked, surprised once more. Her eyes softened as she opened her mouth. However, Zuko cut in. "Don't pity me. I don't want your pity nor do I need it." Katara closed her mouth and looked at her rice and slowly began to eat it. The two ate their rice in silence. Katara let her mind drift to her brother and friend. She couldn't help but wonder how they were doing. _'. . . . guys . . . . please don't forget about me . . .'_

- - - - -

Still battling writer's block. Honestly, it's kicking my ass. Badly. Very badly. Every time I try to think I can't! Grr! Anyways, if you guys are confused because of anything, let me know. I'll try to clear it up the best of my abilities! Please review! And sorry it took so long to update. Ja ne!


	9. A Storm or a Tyhpoon

A storm or a typhoon?

Ceres stared at a gray haired man in dark red armor. He had identified himself as Admiral Zhao. Ceres smirked inwardly. She could sense a great deal of greed in him. He was power hunger. She could smell it. At the moment the youthful beauty was sitting across from her at a large table. When she had come close enough to the ship, the soldiers had informed him of her arrival. He ordered for her to be taken aboard when she requested it. Now Zhao had was questioning her. After all, it wasn't common for a young woman to be out on the sea all by herself. Especially if she was wearing what Ceres was.

"Madam, why were you in the middle of the ocean, alone?" Ceres closed her eyes as she folded her hands in her lap.

"I was trapped on an island. Luckily I got off of it and a fisherman found me floating on a log." Zhao raised an eyebrow.

"Really? What happened to the fisherman?" A smile was fought back as she remembered killing him.

"He's dead. He tried to defile my sacred body." Zhao narrowed his eyes.

"Sacred body? Are you a priestess?" This time the smile came out as she answered.

"No. I am Ceres." She opened his eyes and saw him stand up and knock his chair over, startled.

- - - - -

Zuko muttered incoherent things to himself as he looked over a map. He was in his own world, not paying attention as the captain gave out orders to the crew or as his uncle sipped tea and played a game of Pai Chow with Katara. Said girl glanced over at him and fought back a smile. It was . . . . cute. Not that she would ever admit that out loud. She had trouble admitting it to herself. He was suppose to be the enemy. Well, he _was_ the enemy until she released Ceres. That subject was harsh for her. She felt so stupid for doing it. Katara glanced at Zuko again. Iroh did not take long to notice the glances Katara made towards Zuko. He chuckled as he moved his lotus tile.

"My nephew is off in his own world. While he will not say yes to just about anything, it is fun to bring him back into reality." Iroh turned to Zuko. "OH MY GOD! THERE'S A SNAKE BEHIND YOU PRINCE ZUKO!" Zuko spun around with flames in his hands and searched the room frantically before he saw Katara giggling and his uncle smiling while trying to act normal. "What?" Zuko sent a death glare towards his uncle as his flaming hands burned fiercely.

"Uncle!" Zuko growled, trying to keep himself for losing it. Before he could say anything, the captain turned to him.

"Sir, there appears to be a storm coming." Zuko sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We have to keep heading to the north pole." The captain nodded as Zuko turned to leave. Katara smiled and quietly said goodbye to the old man before quickly following Zuko. She treaded after him, trying hard to keep up with his fast pace.

"Where are we going?" Katara finally asked softly, so soft that Zuko almost missed it. He stopped and turned to look at the waterbender.

"I'm going to meditate."

"Oh." Zuko hesitated, unsure of what to do. He had forgotten all about her when he stormed out of the room.

". . . . there might be a basin of water in there." He muttered before continuing his trek towards his meditation room. Katara nodded and followed him. Curiously began to emerge. She understood why he trained. But that was all she understood. She knew that he needed to capture Aang to get back his honor, but still did not understand why or how he lost it. There was so much about him that was a mystery. If she was going to be spending some time with him, she would like to understand him. At the very least know alittle more about him.

"Um . . ." Zuko stopped and turned to look at her with a questioning look in his eyes. ". . . . why do you need to meditate?" Katara figured that question would not be too personal. Zuko closed his eyes in annoyance before answering her.

"Fire is a dangerous element. To master it I have to master my mind. That way I can control the flames better. And the heat will not bother me so much." With that said, Zuko set off towards the meditation room once more. Katara did not speak again, not being able to find the right questions to ask. The two benders finally reached the Prince's meditation room. Entering, Katara did see a basin of water on a small table. The room was bare with the exception of a mat in front of four candles and a dragon head design. Without saying a word, Zuko sat down on the mat and began his meditation. Katara put the basin of water on the ground and sat down in front of it. As quiet as possible the girl lifted the water up and began to practice her bending skills.

- - - - -

Ceres smirked as she stood up and looked at Admiral Zhao.

"Impossible!" Flames appeared around his fists. Ceres eyed the flames wearily but did not back down.

"Come now, it's not entirely impossible, is it? After all, Senku wasn't that strong." Ceres moved the side and avoided a fireball. Glaring Ceres crossed her arms. "I am not here to steal your body, if that's what you want." Sighed the demon.

"What do you want?" Zhao asked quietly, trying to come up with a plan in his mind as to how he would deal with Ceres.

"Simple really." Ceres kept her tone sweet. "I only want one girl. And, of course, the scarred boy who stopped me and the old man he was with." The last part her tone took a dangerous edge. Anger flared in her eyes as she remembered Zuko and Iroh.

"Scarred boy? Over his left eye?" Narrowing her eyes, Ceres nodded.

"Have you seen him?" Zhao scoffed at this.

"Seen him? I know that little brat! He's the banished prince of the Fire Nation." Ceres raised an eyebrow at Zhao's angry tone.

"You seem to want him dead almost as much as I do." A smirk crossed her face. "Why?"

"He's a spoiled snot-nosed little disgrace. His very existence is an insult to the great Fire Nation. And the worst part is he's the only heir. One way or another, the Fire Nation will eventually take him back." A grin spread across Ceres's face.

"Well, he prevented me from having my prey. Perhaps you have seen her." An illusion was cast over Ceres for a moment, changing her shape to that of Katara. When she spoke, even her voice belonged to Katara. "Her name is Katara. She's a waterbender." As quickly as it had come, it was gone and Ceres changed back to her original form.

"I know her. She travels with the Avatar." Ceres rose an eyebrow.

"The Avatar? Does he have arrows on his body and carries a glider?" Zhao nodded.

"Yes. I take it you've seen him." Glowering, Ceres confirmed this with a quick nod. A dangerous smile played on Ceres's lips.

"Perhaps it would be best to strike a deal." Zhao narrowed his eyes slightly as he looked at the demon.

"What kind of deal?" Smirking, Ceres answered.

- - - - -

Zuko looked up at Katara when she let out a cry of surprise after thunder rumbled loudly. He didn't say anything, but stood up and began to hurry up to the deck to trying and figure out what was going on. Katara nearly ran to keep up with him. The two soon emerged on the ship's deck with the rain pouring down on them.

"Is everything alright?" Zuko yelled over the raging winds. The captain nodded.

"Yes sir! But this storm is getting stronger as we speak!" Katara stumbled slightly as the ship was tossed about in the waves. Zuko turned when he felt her bump into her and looked surprised to see her out in the storm.

"Go in!" He yelled, trying to make sure she heard him over the rain and wind. Katara shook her head vigorously.

"NO! I'll be fine! I'm a waterbender, remember!" A thought passed over Zuko.

"Can you calm down some of these waves?" Katara looked out at the ocean to see the large waves.

"I can try!" Katara moved out to the front of the ship and began to use her waterbending skills to try and deflect most of the dangerous waves.

- - - - -

"You want power. I know you do. I can give it to you." Ceres explained with a cruel smirk.

"Go on."

"I can make you the Fire Lord. It's like you said, even if he's banished, the Fire Nation will let him come back after his father's death if he's the only heir." Zhao's face contorted into a disgusted look at the thought of Zuko coming back to the Fire Nation.

". . . . if anyone finds out about this, it will be my head." Ceres made a criss-cross motion over her heart.

"Promise I won't tell if you don't." Ceres watched him carefully. "And my word is my bond."

"How do I know if you're going to keep your word?"

"Unlike humans, demons do not go back on their word. It is something we take pride in." Ceres held out her hand. "So, do we have a deal?" Zhao thought for a moment. Could he trust a demon? It they failed, his fate would be worse than death. But if they succeeded . . . . he would be Fire Lord! It was dangerous, either way. Ceres could easily kill him and move on to find another power hungry firebender. His larger, rough hand clasped itself around Ceres's smaller frozen and soft hand.

"Deal." It was then that an unholy alliance was formed.

- - - - -

"We're through the worst of the storm." Zuko turned and saw his uncle coming up to him. Katara stood ahead of the two and was redirecting the waves to the best of her abilities. There was serious strain on her. Even from a distance it was easy to tell. Sweat dripped down her face and into her eyes. Periodically, she would quickly rub the sweat away with the back of her fist. Her breathing was heavy and her movements were sloppy. "She needs rest." Zuko nodded before walking up behind her and tapping her on the shoulder. Turning, she gave him a questioning look.

"Rest. We're through the worst." Katara shot him a curious look.

"How do you know that?" It came out sharper than she meant due to her exhaustion.

"Just trust me on this." Zuko snapped, causing Katara to glare at him.

"Go jump in the ocean!" Now it was Zuko's turn to glare.

"Just go rest!" Zuko hissed causing Katara to cross her arms and turn her back to him.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Fed up, Zuko before she knew what was happening, Zuko had picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. "HEY! PUT ME DOWN!"

- - - - -

Hi again! Thanks to your support, I'm starting to kick that writer's block's ass! Let's just hope it doesn't get a second wind. I'm barely staying afloat here. Well, anyway, thanks for making it this far! I hope you guys like the alliance between Zhao and Ceres! Hope I'm getting the characters right. Especially our two love birds! Review please! Ja ne!


	10. Honor

Honor

Zuko fought back a sigh as Katara kicked and yelled and hit him in the back while he carried her over his shoulder down below deck.

"Put me down!" Katara demanded, pausing briefly in her squirming.

"You need to rest!" Zuko replied shortly, only to have Katara start to kick and hit him more.

"I'm FINE!" Zuko narrowed his eyes and dropped her down on her behind.

"Alright. If you say so." He snapped while she stood up. She shot him a glare as she turned away from him. At that exact moment a large wave hit the ship, making the ship rock and causing Katara to lose her balance.

- - - - -

"I can't call you Ceres in public." Ceres nodded in agreement with Admiral Zhao.

"Agreed. No one in their right mind would name their child Ceres after my short reign over the world." Ceres closed her eyes as she thought. She would need a new name. One that wouldn't inspire fear into whoever heard it. That was something she would have difficulty giving up. She had worked so hard to make sure her name made grown men shiver in fear. "You may call me . . . . Lilith." Zhao nodded.

"Very well." Zhao eyed her clothes wearily. "We're going into port soon to restock. You'll have to get new clothes." Ceres stared at him with an annoyed expression.

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

- - - - -

Katara closed her eyes and braced herself for the hard floor but it never came. Instead she felt something warm and soft break her fall. Opening her eyes she looked up and saw Prince Zuko holding her. Gently he pushed her up so that she would stand on her own. An awkward silence filled the air as Katara stared at Zuko. Why would he do that? Maybe he was just being kind? But he was Prince Zuko. He was the man who had hunted her best friend down like a wild animal. He was . . . . a complete and total mystery. Everything he had done lately contradicted every thought she had about him.

". . . thank you." Katara whispered quietly, nervous on how he would react. Would he laugh at her? Would he brush it off? Or would he accept it? There were so many different possibilities of how he would react. And she had no clue as to which course of action he would take. However, before he had a chance to reply, Iroh came bursting into the hallway, soaking wet. He looked at the two with a grin.

"Hello! Miss. Katara, you did a wonderful job with help us!" Iroh beamed. Iroh looked over Katara quickly. "Oh dear, you should take a shower and change before you catch cold. You should do the same, Prince Zuko." Katara turned bright red as a thought hit her. She turned and glared at Zuko.

"You are not going to be in the room! With water around me I'll be just fine!" Zuko blinked a few times before realizing what she meant. Turning beat red Zuko looked away.

"I won't be in the room!" He snapped, still red. Iroh glared at the two.

"Miss. Katara, you are in extreme danger. You simply cannot refuse protection merely because it is awkward. Besides, you'll be using Zuko and my personal bathroom. There's a curtain so don't be so worried!" Zuko and Katara looked away from each other, a blush adorning both of their cheeks. The prince's uncle smiled slyly at the two. "Unless, of course, you want to save time and take a shower-" Iroh stepped to the side, dodging a fireball.

"UNCLE!"

"What?"

- - - - -

Ceres glanced around at all the people as she walked stepped out onto solid land. Currently she had red cloak draped over her shoulders, so as not to attract attention. She glanced at Zhao.

"You will be accompanied by two soldiers, Ms. Lilith. You should get new clothes, after all, you lost your other ones at sea." Ceres nodded before quickly moving away from Zhao. The man annoyed her. However, she did make a deal with him. And her word was her bond. But that didn't man she wouldn't kill him after their deal was over, now would it? She glanced over her shoulder at the two guards sent with her. With a roll of her eyes as looked head and searched for a clothing shop. She would find proper clothes and then she would hunt down Katara.

- - - - -

Iroh stroked his beard as Katara sipped her tea. Luckily, she didn't need to stay in the room while Zuko showered. She just had to stay with Iroh while that happened.

"Try to understand my nephew, he is a complicated young man." Katara looked up from her tea.

"He wanted to capture Aang and drag him back to the Fire Nation. How complicated is that?"

"True. But his reasons are different than many think." The waterbender stared down at her tea.

"When he captured me, he said something about restoring his honor. How can taking away the one hope the world has bring honor!" Katara demanded harshly, but Iroh brushed the harsh tone aside.

"His father was the one that decided that, when he took away Prince Zuko's honor."

"What?" Whispered Katara in disbelief. She didn't understand. Why would a father take away his son's honor? It didn't make since. Not when the Fire Nation held honor in such high respect.

"Because of that, Prince Zuko has . . . . . mature beyond his years. Pain does that to a person." Iroh took a sip of tea while Katara's eyes filled with curiosity.

"Pain?" Nodding, Iroh put down his tea.

"It was Prince Zuko's father, Fire Lord Ozai, who gave my nephew his scar." With her eyes widening, Katara asked Iroh another question.

"What did Zuko do?" She needed to know. There had to be a reason. Fathers were loving, caring. No father would just give their son a scar! There had to be a reason. Even if he was Fire Lord, even if he was destroying the world with his stupid war, he wouldn't scar his own son for no reason. That's not what fathers do. They just don't do those kind of things. They worried about their children. They would never let harm befall their child, no matter who they were. It shouldn't matter what nation they were from. Weren't all fathers the same?

"My nephew spoke out against sacrificing an entire platoon. He tried to save the platoon, saying that they were loyal to the Fire Nation and we could not betray their trust. He was right, but his father did not care." Iroh sighed wearily and shook his head. He looked back up at Katara and smiled softly. "Do not pity Prince Zuko. He doesn't want it. He had too much pride for that." Iroh took another sip of his tea.

". . . . what kind of father would do that?" Katara shook her head in disbelief.

"I have always thought that Prince Zuko should have been my son. That way he would have had a childhood. But what's done is done. We can never change that. No matter how hard we try. So there's no use mopping around because of it."

"Mopping around because of what?" Iroh and Katara turned as saw Zuko enter the room in a dark red sleeveless button up shirt and baggy black pants.

"Oh, Katara was just feeling bad because of Ceres." Zuko nodded and turned to Katara.

"It would be best if you rest." Katara nodded, her exhaustion having finally caught up with her. Rising to her feet, Katara followed Zuko to his room.

- - - - -

HI! Thanks for making all the way down here. Well, as you may or may not have figured out, the writer's block got its second wind. **Weeps bitterly in corner and sobs uncontrollably** Why! Why oh why does it have to attack me so vigorously! It's not fair! **Notices people staring** Err . . . . yeah. Anyways, please review!


	11. Too Far

Too Far

For two weeks the two benders spent their time together. Katara and Zuko would bicker daily but soon forget whatever it was they were bickering over. Zuko trained twice as hard as Katara thought possible. The only time he would stop his training was to bicker with Katara, eat, and sleep. Iroh watched the two benders with great amusement. Every once in a while Aang and Sokka would show up and spend some time with Katara, which in turn lead to Zuko glaring at Aang and Sokka for their entire visit. Iroh had decided that it was best if the Fire Lord did not know all the details. Word was sent that Ceres had broken free and that Zuko was protecting its prey. That alone would keep everyone at an arms distance from Zuko. Iroh had left out that Prince Zuko had teamed up with the Avatar to stop it. The young firebender did not need to be branded a traitor if his father dismissed it all. It was a likely option with the Fire Lord. Which had happened. Word got back and the Fire Lord would not admit that Ceres was a threat to him. Even though everyone was shaking in their boots, the Fire Lord simply said Ceres was not a threat and moved on, leaving his only son to pick up the pieces and try to stop the powerful demon. Katara seemed worried that they were basically on their own and Prince Zuko . . . . . the fire prince said nothing and did nothing. He just went back to training, even harder than before. Iroh had told Katara not to worry, that Prince Zuko would protect her. After watching the young prince train, she finally agreed. However, things quickly went from bad to worse during one of the two teenagers daily bickering. The two were in Zuko's room when it happened.

"I'm not some lackey you can order around!"

"We wouldn't be in this mess if you were!"

"At least I tried to help someone in need!"

"Someone who is trying to rule the world!"

"Like that's not what the Fire Nation is doing!"

"The Fire Nation doesn't steal bodies if that's what you mean!"

"No! They just steal lives!"

"The Fire Nation kills those that need to be killed!" It was then that it happened. Katara spoke before she thought. She caused Prince Zuko to freeze with her cold words. She went too far before she realized it.

"Why do you defend the very nation that scarred you and threw you away!" Katara clamped her hands over her mouth in shock and took a step back. She went too far. She knew it. He knew it. And he knew she knew. He knew she knew how it happened. How his life truly was. Somehow she had found out. Zuko didn't care how she found out. His rage clouded his mind. His hands clenched into fists as he shook with rage. She took another step back.

"How dare you!" He hissed, his voice low. And Katara took another step back in fear.

"Zuko, I'm sor-"

"How dare you!" Cutting her off, he yelled as rage filled his face. Flames were brought to life around his fists. Katara backed up until she ran into the wall. Zuko's flaming fist slammed into the wall beside her head. Blood dripped down from his knuckles but he did not care. Katara stared into his eyes with fear. His golden eyes were unfocused and filled with rage. The memory of his banishment was playing through his head. His breathing was ragged and sharp as he fought his temper. Slowly, his eyes focused on her. Katara wanted to shrink back in fear but her pride would not let her. She stared into his deep golden eyes and tried to remain calm. "HOW DARE YOU!" He roared. It was then that she realized that she never had looked him straight in the eyes. Never for more than a second. And her mother always said that eyes were the window to the soul. Katara could tell that it was true. His eyes were proof of that, she was sure. Zuko's eyes were tormented. Hatred, rage, sorrow, and pain were all evident in his eyes. They stood out clearly as he stared into her eyes. Before she realized it, her hand reached up and covered Zuko's scar. His eyes widened and the rage left for a moment. Only a moment. The rage renewed itself as he slapped away her hand. "What do you think you are doing?" He growled. No one had touched his scar before. Not since the doctor treated him after the Agni Kai. That man was the last person to touch that side of his face. Not even he touched it. Too ashamed and saddened. Her cool hand was the first in a long time to ever touch that side of his face. Her hand was the first to ever really touch his scar. Not even his uncle, the man who raised him like a father would, touched the scar. Katara reached up once again, this time with both hands, and held his face in her hands. Her eyes traced the scar, engraving it in her memory. The prince reacted quickly. He stepped back, out of her reach, and covered his scar with his hand. He couldn't stand her eyes on it. Her eyes made the scar burn like it was just placed there.

"It's alright."

"No." He whispered. "Don't . . ."

"I know about it. You don't have to be scared."

"Don't!" He snapped. "You know nothing!"

". . . . . you don't have to be scared."

"I am NOT scared of some water peasant looking at my scar!"

"Then why are you covering it?" Zuko couldn't find the words. He didn't know what to do. The young firebender wanted to pull his hand back to his side. His pride yelled at him to put down his hand. But he couldn't. He couldn't stand her looking at it. Katara took a step forward, making him take a step back. She took another step forward as he took another step back. Soon it was his back against the wall. "It's alright." Zuko did not fight her when she pulled away his hand. She reached up to hold his face again. Zuko tried to move his head out of the way but it did not work. Catching his face, Katara held it gently.

- - - - -

Ceres looked over at Zhao. At the moment the demon was looking out over the railing at the sea. She wore a black Chinese styled red dress with slits up to her thighs with gold lining. Flower designs were stitched into the red fabric with gold thread. She wore the same shoes and the same bracelets as when she broke free. Only this time the gems changed their coloring to ruby. Black stockings adorn her legs and her each hand was covered in a black laced glove. Rubies hung from her ears and her hair was up in a tight bun. A hair piece that looked like a black rose was worn in her thick wavy blonde hair. Her face was painted delicately. Black eyeshadow covered her eyelids. The common black eyeliner circled her eyes. Dark red lipstick was painted onto her lips. A faint blush was brushed onto her cheeks.

"Ms. Lilith," He greeted her softly. She nodded to him.

"Admiral Zhao."

"It appears that Prince Zuko is protecting the girl the demon Ceres is after." A smirk worked its way onto her face.

"It appears so." She closed her eyes then looked at him. "Do you know where he is?"

"Not yet." Ceres nodded to herself.

"Well, it is an interesting subject. Please, keep me posted on how the events turn out." Nodding, he left her alone. Ceres gripped the railing tightly. _'Soon, Katara, very soon.'_

- - - - -

Katara felt Zuko tense as her hands held his face.

"It's alright."

"Don't." Zuko reached up and took her hands in his own, pulling them off of his face.

"Why?" Katara whispered quietly. "Why are you so afraid?"

"Just don't."

- - - - -

Sokka sighed and looked over at Aang, who was flying the giant bison.

"Hey Aang . . ."

"Yeah Sokka?"

". . . . . I miss her." Rolling his eyes, Aang smiled. It was the eighth time that day he said that. Everyday he said that a number of times. Only when they were going to drop by for a visit did he not say that.

- - - - -

"Zuko . . . . it's alright." Zuko shook his head and moved passed her. He stood there for a moment, with his back turned to her.

"No, it's not." Katara put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm here. Talk with me about it." His eyes narrowed as he fought back the painful memory.

"I can't." Turning, Zuko looked her straight in the eyes. "You don't understand."

"Then make me understand."

"It's not that simple." Katara searched his eyes, trying to understand.

"Why not? I'm here. I'll listen." Zuko smiled bitterly and shook his head.

"It's late. We need to go to bed." Katara nodded, knowing that he would not budge. He would have to come to her on his own.

- - - - -

Still battling writer's block. Oh well. It could be worse I guess. Afterall, I am atleast able to get out chapters, admittedly forced. And I have to read this dumb book before school starts again! Good Lord, that book is boring! Honestly, I don't mind reading books. A lot of the time I like the books they make us read for school. But this book literally put me to sleep! I'm serious! I was reading this book one minute and the next my mom is waking me up for dinner! If anyone has to read Billy Budd by Herman Melville, run like hell! I'm not kidding! Half the time I don't even know what he's talking about! He rambles like there is no tomorrow! I say give the book the chair for crimes against humanity! **Coughs after akward moment of silence **Er . . . . yeah. Well, anyways, ignore my rant. I'm sure there are some people who like Herman Melville. But that's not the point. The point is that I'm working through my writer's block so the next chapter won't come out as soon as I'd like. Please review, it helps me. When I'm happy it is easier to fight the uphill battle against writer's block! ;)


	12. Fear Itself

I have to answer a question. It was a red Chinese dress. That a was a typo. The dress was originally going to be black but I changed it. Thanks for pointing that out Dormant Darkness!

Fear Itself

Three days passed and Zuko barely said a word to Katara. Iroh, disappointed in the stop of the daily bickering, asked the young waterbender what was wrong. She merely looked away, sad, and said nothing. When the retired general asked his nephew, Zuko only turned around and trained even harder. Confusing as it was, Iroh decided to let it drop. He suppose it had something to do with the last bickering the two had before all the awkwardness. It was simple enough to decide to mind his own business however it was a completely different thing to actually do.

- - - - -

"Admiral Zhao." The firebending master looked behind him to see Ceres entering the room. He nodded to the soldiers he was talking to, dismissing them from the brief meeting. She narrowed her eyes as the soldiers passed her and waited until she heard the door close before she spoke. "Zhao, you wanted to speak to me?" Zhao nodded and sat down. It was the same room that the two had struck the bargain in. He motioned for her to sit down across from him. Once Ceres had done so Zhao spoke.

"You are said to be immune from everything yet you are weak against fire. That is a well known fact for it was Avatar Senku who sealed you away." Ceres squeezed her hand into a fist, trying to keep her temper.

"Senku? So that's what the bastard's name was!" Her pupil narrowed as she gained more demonic features from her temper. Growing fangs and a snake tongue, Ceres breathed heavily in rage. After a moment, she remembered where she was and calmed herself, returning her looks back to normal. "Why do you bring this up?"

"How did you loose immunity from the comet?" Ceres closed her eyes with a light smirk.

"The bastard used his Avatar spirit to pull out part of my dark power. He transferred it into a comet. I believe that this comet is now known as Sozen's comet . . . . anyway, the old fool exhausted himself by doing that alone. Sealing me in that lava is not what killed him. He had to use the rest of his Avatar's spirit to put up those wards after creating my prison. That's what killed him."

- - - - -

"Does anyone want some tea?" Iroh smiled brightly as Katara played Pai Chow with him. She looked up, brought out of her deep thought, and shook her head. Zuko grunted a no as he spun around and kicked. The three were out on deck. Since Katara was a quick learner and new blood, Iroh had taken a liking to playing with her. Iroh narrowed his eyes while Katara went back to staring at the board, trying to figure out which tile she would move next. He had to do something about the two stubborn teenagers! It was driving him mad. Something had happened between the two and he would be darned if he didn't find out! Forget trying to leave them be! Perhaps . . . . . a conversation that would spark Zuko's interest? Something about Katara . . . . anything about Katara . .. . . hell, Iroh couldn't think of anything specifically that would spark Zuko's interest. But if the old man had to go through everything about the girl to find something that caught his nephew's attention then he would!

"So . . . . what age are you Katara?" Once more Katara looked up, this time surprised by the sudden conversation.

". . . . I just turned 15 a few weeks around." Iroh smiled when Zuko paused briefly in a kick. Apparently that answer had surprised the young prince.

"Ah! Prince Zuko will be turning 17 in several months." Katara nodded as she moved a tile across the board. "By then this whole ordeal will be over with. You must come to his birthday party!"

"UNCLE!" Iroh turned to look at Zuko with a face red from anger.

"What?" The old man watched as Zuko calmed himself down. By now, even Katara was used to his temper.

"Just go back to playing your game." Zuko growled out. Shrugging, Iroh turned back to his game seeing as it was his move. Zuko let out a barraged of punches. Fire spewed forth before he dropped down and kicked out his imaginary opponent's feet. _'Why did that bother me?'_ The fire prince asked himself. _'Why? Why does _she _bother me?' _Glancing over his shoulder at the two, Zuko paused for a moment. However, he quickly returned to his fiery kicks and punches. _'What is it about her that bothers me so? Why was I bothered when she touched my scar? Why was I bothered when she even looked at it?'_ With a sigh Zuko stopped his training and looked back to see Katara and Iroh playing their game. ". . . . I'm taking a shower."

- - - - -

"How will you gain immunity from the comet?" Ceres smirked as she crossed her legs.

"I will use my powers to pull out the part that was sealed away." Zhao narrowed his eyes as he studied the demon.

". . . . no one in the Fire Nation truly knows what your powers are. Just rumors." Raising an eyebrow, Ceres smirked.

"Really? I would have thought that a Nation such as the Fire Nation would not have forgotten so easily." Zhao pounded his fist onto the table.

"Dammit! Do not play games with me!" He snarled as Ceres chuckled softly.

"Very well. My body does not sustain harm from anything. At least, that was until my power was partly sealed into that comet. Now only fire can damage it."

"What else?" Ceres thought for a moment.

"Well . . . . there is my supernatural strength. And I do know how to cast spells." Ceres shrugged, boredom evident on her face. Admiral Zhao stared at her, confused.

"But . . . you kept an entire world in fear of you. How can there be so little! Why, you're barely able to do anything!" Pupil slitted and fangs grew as Ceres stood. Red took over green in her irises and her gloves were ripped as she grew claws. In an instant she had Zhao by the throat.

"Insignificant fool!" Ceres rasped, her voice taking inhuman qualities. "I don't think you know who I am!" The light in the room flickered as a shadow emerged from behind Ceres. Red eyes opened on the shadow as Ceres spoke. "I am Ceres." She hissed. "The earth trembles before me! The wind bows down to my command! The sea is at my every whim! And soon, very soon, fire will once more extinguish itself at my very thought!" She dropped him onto the ground and glared down at him, along with the shadow. "Do you not understand me, mortal! The elements do _my_ bidding!"

- - - - -

Katara fought back a blush as Zuko entered the room, toweling off the last of the water from his shower. Katara smiled at Iroh who nodded and left. It was silent as Zuko turned his back for her to change. Night had fallen.

"Done." Zuko turned and glanced at Katara before going over to the bed and crawling into it. Katara followed him and did the same. Soon the two feel asleep.

- - - - -

Katara sat up in bed and looked beside her. Zuko wasn't there. Katara felt beside her, hoping that Zuko had only been gone for a moment. The side Zuko usually slept on was cold. She looked around the room, hoping to see Zuko sitting in a chair, reading a map or a book. No one else was in the room.

"Where . . ." Bitting her lip, Katara stepped out of the bed. The floor was freezing. Quickly she pulled her foot back in surprise. Shaking her head Katara laughed at her silliness. Had she been in warm weather so long that the cold was foreign to her? Katara did not bother to change before she left the room. The young waterbender wandered through the halls of the small battleship. By now she had gotten used to the maze and knew how to get to wherever she wanted. True she was used to Zuko being there to lead the way, but she knew which turns he would take and which he would not. Katara rubbed her arms. It was getting colder. The hallways were empty. It seemed like all signs of life were gone. Cobwebs that would never had formed hugged the ceiling and draped down into her path. Dust hung in the air. Katara felt her heart start to race as her breath became visible. Chairs were pulled out and over turned, the wood had rotten. The metal was red from rust. Everything was barren and lonely. Suddenly, a clank echoes through the hallway. "Who's there?" Katara listened for an answer Nothing. Frowning, Katara looked around the ship more only to find no one anywhere. It was deserted. A ghost ship. Katara brushed hair away from her face as she stepped out onto the deck.

_Clank!_

Whipping around, Katara looked for any sign of life.

"Where . . . . where is everyone?" She whispered to herself. She scanned over the deck once more, hoping that someone would suddenly appear. But her hope was cast aside as no one appeared. The bitter reality struck her. She was all alone.

_Clank!_

Katara strained her ears to try and find the source of the noise. Silence drowned out everything. She heard nothing. With a heavy sigh, and a shiver from the cold, Katara leaned against the hatch door. Slowly she dropped to the ground and hugged her knees. She was alone. All alone.

_Clank!_

Katara's head snapped up at the sound. She stood up and rubbed her arms, trying to stay warm. Something was there. The young woman didn't know what it was but something was there. Looking around the deck once more, Katara tried to find the source of the sound.

_Clank!_

There! Katara raced over to the edge of the deck and peered over the railing. That's where the noise was coming from. It had to be. But the second Katara looked over the edge she wished she hadn't. A clawed hand shot out from the darkness over the railing and wrapped itself around her throat. A deep laughter echoed through the darkness that overtook everything. Rising from the dark, Ceres smirked. With a wicked laugh Ceres used her other hand to brush some hair out of Katara's face.

"Ah, don't be so sad." The snake tongue slithered out of her mouth and flicked Katara's face. The little breaths Katara could take were small clouds. The demon's fangs were exposed as Ceres's lips pulled back into a cruel grin. "I'm here!" Katara let out a bloodcurling scream as Ceres laughed right before opening its mouth to devour her soul.

- - - - -

Katara sat up, breathing heavily as cold sweat poured down her face. Zuko was sitting up in an instant with a flame in his hand. He looked around the room wildly, trying to find out what the source of her panic was. After a moment it dawned on him that it was just a bad dream. The flame in his hand extinguished and he looked at Katara uncertainly. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. The fire prince gently placed a hand on her back only to have her fling herself into his arms, sobbing. Zuko stared down at her, surprised. The image of his mother holding him after a nightmare flashed before his eyes and Zuko hesitantly wrapped his arms around her.

"I-it's alright." Zuko mental kicked himself for stuttering. He was glad that he had put out his small flame, otherwise Katara might see his reddened face. The waterbender sniffed and sobbed harder. Bitting his lip, he tried to remember what his mother did. Well, he certainly couldn't kiss her on the forehead. He was not that bold. Not that he had any reason to be bold. _'I'm just protecting her from Ceres. Why am I comforting her?'_ He asked himself, surprise that he would comfort a water peasant.

"P-please don't leave me!" Katara sobbed as she held onto Zuko even tighter. Zuko remembered his mother's actions when he woke up crying from a nightmare once. He rubbed her back soothingly and hushed her.

"It was just a nightmare." He reassured her while rubbing her back. After a few minutes Katara calmed down and only sniffed once or twice. "Do you want to talk about it?" He felt her nod against his chest. "What happened?" Slowly but surly the waterbender told the firebender the pain of her nightmare. Zuko waited patiently for her to finish.

". . . ."

"Is there something else?" Once more Katara nodded as she held onto him. He had become her lifeline.

". . . . promise me . . ." She muttered the rest into his chest causing him to miss her words.

"What was that?" He whispered quietly, trying to keep her calm.

". . . . promise me that you'll protect me . . ." The prince felt his heart skip a beat. He was unsure of why. He felt his insides crumble at the weakness that the usually strong willed girl displayed. He did not know why.

"I promise you that I will protect you." He wanted to add 'from Ceres' but something stopped him. He couldn't place it. But something inside of him told him not to add that. That he would protect her period. He had no idea why. It did not make sense. He wanted to protect her from everything.

". . . . thank you." Those to words made his cold heart melt. The prince nodded, even though she couldn't see him. And maybe, he didn't want her to see him. He was suppose to be a cold hearted prince of the Fire Nation, the Nation that was trying to take over the world. He was suppose to be the prince who was trying to reclaim his honor. The prince that would stop at nothing to capture the Avatar. He was suppose to be the prince trying to take away the only hope the world had. But in all honesty . . . . he wasn't that prince anymore.

- - - - -

Woohoo! I'm almost over the writer's block. I was having a lot of trouble with a lot of different parts. But at the end, it all just would not stop coming. Truthfully, there were a few times when all I could write was 'the' and even then I deleted it, screaming that it wasn't right. That earned a lot of strange looks from my family. I hope you liked the chapter. Don't worry, there will be more Zutara! This is one of the pushes they need. And I guess you already know the other push there will be **coughcough**Iroh**coughcough. **Yay, I'm also done with that stupid book! I just gotta read this other book. And then there's the college crap I gotta go through . . . . I'll just be happy when I get done with all my work. And I also have a lot of time because my boss has to train two new assistant managers and there's a manager from another store so that means that there's no hours for me! Grr . . . but that just means I have more time to do all this personal work which means that I also have more time to write. Alrighty then, I hope you guys like this chapter and the next one. Please review, ja ne!


	13. The Closet

The Closet

Iroh grinned mischievously. This was too easy. He pocketed the key and turned away from the door as yells penetrated the door while the two teens pounded on the thick metal.

"UNCLE! YOU UNLOCK THIS GOD DAMN DOOR _NOW_!"

"IROH! UNLOCK THIS DOOR!" Iroh only smiled as he listened to Katara and his nephew scream at him. He looked up only to see one of the soldiers, Lieutenant Li, staring at him.

"Ah, Lieutenant Li, is there something you need?" The man looked behind Iroh at the door that the two teens were trapped behind.

". . . . um, sir, is there any reason you locked those two up in that broom closet?" Iroh glanced behind him to look at the door.

"Those two need to just get their feelings out in the open." Li blinked, confused.

"Sir?" Iroh motioned for the lieutenant to follow him.

- - - - -

"Milady," Ceres turned and raised an eyebrow to see a servant enter the room. "Admiral Zhao wishes to see you."

"Again!" Ceres hissed. "Tell that old fool that I am tired and do not wished to be disturbed." Nodding, the servant left. Sighing, the demon collapsed on a chair. She was in the room the admiral had given her to sleep in. If he found it odd that she slept and ate like a normal human, he said nothing. Perhaps he did not wish to experience her wrath. Ever since she got anger at him for mocking her power, he was walking on eggshells. A smile tugged at her lips at the thought of the mighty Admiral Zhao being afraid of a beautiful young lady. True, she was a demon, but that was not a detail known to the crew. And it would stay that way. Otherwise she would have all the firebenders coming after her. And he would have the Fire Lord himself after him. Holding out her hand towards her door, Ceres made the door lock itself. Removing a black glove, Ceres covered the flesh with her mouth and bit down, breaking the skin. Pulling her hand back, Ceres licked her lips and stood up. She smeared the blood on the ground in a circle and sat in the middle in the lotus position. She held her arms out to the side and pressed her middle finger and ring finger to her palm before chanting in an old forgotten language. Slowly she rose up int the air and looked down below her at the blood. It glowed before fading away.

- - - - -

Katara fought back a blush as Zuko sighed, giving up on pounding at the door. There was barely any room in the broom closet. Meaning that Zuko and Katara were standing up and merely inches away from each other. With a scowl Zuko looked down at Katara, realizing how he was several inches taller than Katara.

"What could that old man be thinking!" He snarled as he glared at the door. Katara sighed herself and glanced at the door. Had the room not been so small, Zuko would have been able to melt down the door. But because it was so small, he could not. Not without risking burning the two to a crisp.

"I think I heard him say before shoving us in here that we need to talk." Zuko raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"About what?" The young waterbender could only shrug.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

- - - - -

Lieutenant Li sat across from Iroh as the old man sipped his tea.

"Sir?" Setting down his tea cup Iroh smiled.

"Yes, Lieutenant Li?"

"Why did you lock those two in that broom closet?" Iroh chuckled merrily at the thought.

"Simple, those two have been avoiding speaking to each other for four days! They need to talk about it. And unless they do, I'm not letting them out of that closet." Li blinked as Iroh crossed his arms, proud of himself.

". . . . do they know that?"

". . . . crap."

- - - - -

The shadow appeared behind Ceres and its red eyes opened. Black tentacles wrapped themselves around Ceres. She closed her eyes as wind blew up from where her blood had lain.

"The darkness was born of evil." Her voice filled the air but her lips did not move. "The darkness was born of man's desire." A darkness filled the circle. "Now darkness comes to claim. It comes to sire!" A dark mist began to come out of the circle. However, before anything else could happen a pounding resonated on her door, breaking her concentration. The dark circle disappeared along with the dark shadow behind Ceres. The young looking demon fell to the ground in a heap. Glaring at the door she blew a lock of hair out of her face.

"WHAT!" She roared, anger evident in her voice.

- - - - -

"So, Iroh . . . . is he always like this?" Katara asked, bored out of her mind. Zuko shrugged.

"Never locked me in a broom closet before, if that's what you mean." Katara smiled wryly.

"Great." Katara sighed. "Well, I guess it could have been worse."

"How?"

". . . . I have no clue."

"Great."

- - - - -

"Dammit Lilith! When I ask you to come you come!" Ceres felt her eyes narrow as her eyebrow twitched while Admiral Zhao yelled at her through the door.

"Well when I say I'm tired, I expect to have some privacy!" She roared at him.

"Open this door right now!"

"NO!" She screamed as she stood up. Ceres brushed off her black dress. It was the same style as the red one only this one was plain black.

"WHY NOT!"

"I will NOT be ordered around! That's why!"

- - - - -

Iroh hurried back to the door he had locked Katara and Zuko behind. He listened quietly to the two, hoping to hear some kind of conversation. Iroh's hopes were rewarded, but not in the way he had hoped.

". . . . so, what's your favorite color?" That was the young waterbender. Iroh fought back a scowl. He wanted them to talk out their problems! Not talk about their favorite colors! But then again, the two were talking.

". . . . I guess . . . . I don't have one." Lieutenant Li stood behind Iroh, listening to the two as well. Li and Iroh exchanged a curious look.

"Really? I would have through red or gold. Those are the colors of the Fire Nation."

"Yeah but I saw those colors all the time. I rarely saw any other color."

"Don't you like other colors?"

"Well, truthfully, I've never given it any thought. I was always busy."

"Busy?" Curiosity laced her voice. "How?"

"Training, studying, searching for the Avatar . . . ." Zuko trailed off. That was all his young life was composed of. "OH MY GOD! KATARA!" Iroh's eyes widened in horror as he pulled out the key and shoved it into the lock. In one fluid movement he unlocked and opened the door. Before he had a chance to look at the young benders, two blurs darted out of the closet and behind the prince's uncle. "Old man." Zuko growled from behind Iroh. Iroh turned to look at the two. Both of them had their arms crossed and Katara was tapping her foot. A look of annoyance and anger was plastered on their faces.

"Um . . . Katara! Are you alright?" Zuko narrowed his eyes as flames came to life around his hands.

"Nothing happened. We saw your shadows." Iroh smiled as he stepped aside and dodged a fireball.

"Well, that's good to know."

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING OLD MAN!" Zuko roared. The retired general smiled brightly at his nephew while pulling out a fan and fanning himself.

"Well, I thought it best to get you two to talk."

"BY LOCKING US IN A BROOM CLOSET! WERE YOU EVEN THINKING UNCLE!"

"I was concerned for you Prince Zuko. You two have been at odds for four days. It's not healthy." Zuko was about to blow up at his uncle but stopped when Katara placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her questioningly while she merely smiled at Iroh.

"Thank you, Iroh, but perhaps next time you could refrain from locking us in a closet." The prince narrowed his eyes angrily.

"I can handle this." He hissed. Iroh smiled smugly as the two began to bicker while he and Lieutenant Li slowly got away.

"Not without blowing up all the time." Snapped Katara.

"What's that suppose to mean!"

- - - - -

Hi! I think I might be over the writer's block for the most part. I have to thank all of you for all your help. And thank you for all the reviews. Reviews make me happy. So please review. Thank you, ja ne!


	14. North Pole

North Pole

Ceres paced the room she had Zhao had struck the bargain in, the room she attacked him in after he interrogated her about her powers. It angered her that Admiral Zhao had interrupted her summoning. After a heated argument, she was dragged into this room and had to wait for Zhao. Had she not been undercover as a noble woman, she would have fought back. But alas, she was escorted to this room. And the thought of any human trying to control her, trying to order her around, infuriated her. She spun around, ready to unleash her fury when she heard the door crack open. However, she could not because Zhao had two soldiers with him.

"Lady Lilith, perhaps you do not realize it, but you are on a Fire Nation battleship. With firebenders all over. The Fire Nation is the most powerful of all the nations. And we are in a war. We do not have the time to accommodate your every need." Zhao was sumg as he told her this. He knew she could not retaliate unless she was to blow her cover. Glowering at him, Ceres replied with an icy tone.

"Admiral Zhao, perhaps _you_ do not realize it, but I am not one to be ordered around. You have not right to do so. I have earned everything I have. And I have not worked so hard as to be ordered around by a mere man." Ceres crossed her arms. "Furthermore, I do not insult people of a higher status, as you have so rudely done. Perhaps you would like the Fire Lord to hear of all that has happened on this ship?" Zhao narrowed his eyes.

"Lady Lilith, you are a passenger. Remember who you are."

"And I suggest, Admiral Zhao, you would do well to remember who _I_ am." Zhao smirked at her.

"Once again, Lady Lilith, you forget where we are. Normally I would explain things further to you, but I have to have a meeting soon. You may go." Ceres shut her eyes and clenched her fist. She took a deep breath and glared at Zhao as other officers came into the room.

"This discussion is not over." She hissed before storming out of the room.

- - - - -

". . . . Zuko?" The two benders were in bed. Zuko was on his side, facing away from Katara and the waterbender was on her back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hmm?" He muttered obviously on the verge of sleep but not quiet there yet. Zuko pulled the covers around him tighter, in an effort to ward off consciousness.

". . . . thank you." The prince reluctantly opened his eyes and turned to look at Katara.

"For what?" His mind was not properly functioning at the moment and he couldn't figure out what she meant.

". . . for last night." Several minutes passed before it finally clicked in his head.

". . . you're . . . welcome." Several minutes passed before Katara broke the silence that loomed over them.

". . . . I'm sorry." Even thought she couldn't see him, she knew he shot her a curious look. By now Zuko had given up on sleep for the moment, seeing as she wanted to talk about a few things.

"About what?" While he body demanded sleep, his curiosity was getting the best of him.

". . . . about bringing up your scar . . . ."

"It's alright." Zuko watched Katara's outline as she sat up and turned to him.

"No. I shouldn't have been so-" The prince cut her off.

"Don't." He sat up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. Leave it be."

". . . if . . . if you're sure."

". . . . I'm sure." Zuko released her shoulder and was about to lay down but her voice stopped him.

"Zuko . . ." He fought back a sigh. He was too tired to get in another fight.

"Yes?"

"I'm scared . . . ." Once more his mind came back to how his mother would treat him when he was scared. He never would say he was scared, but she would know. Gently and slowly, so as not to scare her, Zuko pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. Katara was bright red from his actions. But even though her mind screamed at her to pull away, to tell him to release her, she allowed him to hold her. She didn't know why. All she knew was that she felt safe.

- - - - -

Zuko woke up slowly, hearing a pounding on his door. He was warm, warmer than usual. Not that he minded. It was comforting. His mind took awhile before he remembered last night. He looked down to see Katara sleeping peacefully in his arms. She too had her arms wrapped around him. They had fallen asleep like that. She was holding onto him while he held her. Gently, Zuko removed himself from her grip. He didn't have the heart to wake her. Zuko paused. Why shouldn't he be able to wake her? Shouldn't he be able to wake her without a second thought? Part of him knew why. But he had long forgotten that part was there. Before he could contemplate this further, the offending knock echoed in the room once more. Zuko marched over to the door and yanked it open with a fierce glare towards the knocker. Iroh smiled brightly at his nephew.

"Ah, Prince Zuko, did I interrupt something?" Zuko felt his eye twitch as he clenched his hand into a fist.

"Uncle!" Zuko hissed.

"Anyway," Iroh raised an eyebrow at Zuko. "It is rare that you are caught in your sleeping attire. Even more rare that you are caught sleeping in." With his nephew shooting him a blank look, Iroh elaborated. "It's two hours after breakfast." Zuko's eyes widened.

"Why didn't anyone come and get me!" Iroh sent his nephew a sly look.

"We did. But no matter how hard the servant knocked, you would not get up. Did something happen last night?"

"Uncle!" He closed the door, barely stopping himself from slamming it shut. He turned around to see Katara sitting up, suppressing laughter. "What?" He growled, not being able to find anything funny about his exchange with his uncle.

"You get riled up easily, that's all." She let out a giggle as Zuko glared at her dryly.

- - - - -

Ceres bit her tongue, forcing herself to stay silent as she walked across the deck. It would look wrong if she threw a soldier overboard. But that didn't stop her from wishing she could. She was tired to seeing the same things over and over again. The same Fire Nation armor, the same blue sky, the same blue water, the same annoying Admiral Zhao. Ceres narrowed her eyes when she thought of him. He was getting on her nerves. Unfortunately, she didn't have the power to spare for him. It would take her another hour before she had enough energy to retry her summoning. Refraining from snorting in disgust, Ceres sighed as she crossed her arms and glanced over the railing. It disgusted her. Why had the fires not spread to the skies? Why was the wind soft and refreshing when it should have been stale and harsh? Why was water cool and soothing when it shoulder have been boiling and unbearable? Scowling at nothing in particular Ceres shifted her weight to her left leg.

"You seem irritated." Ceres did not turn to glare at Zhao.

"You would be too if you were in my place." Zhao nodded to the soldier he was with, dismissing him.

"Lady Lilith, perhaps I have been too inconsiderate of your predicament." Closing her eyes, Ceres sighed. She turned and glared at Zhao.

"Do NOT presume to believe yourself better than me Zhao." It was Zhao's turn to glare at her.

"It is Admiral Zhao." Her fist clenched shut as she fought back her temper. Debating the issue over in her head, Ceres barely was able to stop her demonic traits from appearing. The firebenders would be too surprised to see such a display of power. She could use that moment to attack. She was fast enough. But she did not know how many firebenders there were on the ship. And Zhao himself was a firebender. She had promised to make him Fire Lord. She could not break her promise. The choice was painfully clear to her. She could not attack him. Not yet anyway.

"Hear this, _Zhao_," Ceres hissed, venom dripping from her words. "You only live because _I _will not break my word. It is my word alone that keeps you safe."

"Once more, you fail to realize that you are on a ship full of firebenders." Ceres gritted her teeth, trying to remain calm.

"And you fail to realize that the Fire Lord would not be pleased with you if he found out."

- - - - -

Zuko punched the air, sending out a blast of fire and followed through with a kick. Katara watched as he kicked and punched the air, sending out wave after wave of fire. The young waterbender clutched her hand over her heart. There was something in the grace he had when he moved. Something in the way he held himself. Something about him made her heart beat faster. Something about him made her cheeks flush whenever she saw him without a shirt on. Something about him made her feel safe. She couldn't put her finger on it. Whatever it was, the name of it eluded her. Glancing over at Iroh, she smiled. The old man was kind to her. And she found the way Zuko interacted with his uncle to be quite funny. Iroh was always patient with his nephew, never once loosing his temper. It was sweet how the retired general treated Zuko. Like his own son. Looking down, Katara remembered Iroh's words to her about Zuko.

"_I have always thought that Prince Zuko should have been my son. That way he would have had a childhood. But what's done is done. We can never change that. No matter how hard we try. So there's no use mopping around because of it." _

Katara frowned in anger as she also remembered his other words.

"_It was Prince Zuko's father, Fire Lord Ozai, who gave my nephew his scar."_

She still had a hard time grasping the idea that a father would scar his own son. But she had always pictured Ozai as a horrible man because of the war. Part of her always thought that was an exaggeration, that no one could be that bad. But now . . . . now she knew. He was that bad. But his son . . . Katara stopped her train of thought. She didn't know what to think of Zuko. Not with her heart fluttering every time she thought of him. She didn't know when this started. It had been gradual. She didn't even know what it was. All she knew was it happened whenever she thought of Zuko.

"Prince Zuko, sir!" Zuko stopped his training. Both he and Iroh looked back to see a soldier standing at attention.

"What?"

"We've reached the North Pole, sir!"

- - - - -

Hi! Sorry it took so long to update. My cat had kitties so we've been taking care of them. Plus, after Katara confessed her fear to Zuko, I kinda ran dry on the creativity. Don't worry, I'm sure that writer's block hasn't come back to haunt me. I've pretty sure I've got I out the door. But unfortunately, you never know.


	15. Zuko's Discovery

Zuko's Discovery

"Katara! Zuko!" Aang shouted as he ran to greet the two. He wore a tan parka. Iroh trailed behind the young benders in a thick brown fur coat. Katara was in her parka, hood up and gloves on securely. The young Prince wore a thick coat. There was fur on the inside which was dyed red. Prince Zuko had his hood up also, blocking out most of the hollowing wind. Black fur trimmed the coat as it swayed softly in the harsh wind while his hands were cover in thick black mittens. The prince looked around, slightly confused as to why the villagers were acting calmly. This village was similar to the one Katara lived in until she met Aang. Only this one was far bigger. It was a marvelous site, even to a firebender. The water temple, to which he guessed the building to be, had a large ice crystal on top of it. It was . . . . breathtaking how the cold walls built up to a dome covering. Zuko was jerked from his thoughts when a man with the appearance of a warrior walked up to him with an old woman leading him somewhat. She peered at the prince with her cold blue eyes. Her face, wrinkled as though it was a map of her lip, was drawn into a small frown. A few trickles of steel gray hair ran down the sides of her face. A dark blue parka covered her small body. The white fur lined her parka and surrounded her face. She held her arms behind her back.

"So . . ." Her voice creaked. "You are the scarred fire prince." Zuko stiffened alittle, which did not go unnoticed by Katara. "You're name is Zuko, correct?" A curt nod confirmed this. "The Avatar has explained the current situation to us." Her eyes hardened. "You are not welcome here. But we will allow you to stay here." With that said, she turned to Katara. A softer look greeted the young woman. "Ms. Katara, I am Tallulah, the Water Shaman of the North Pole." She smiled. "I learned from the Avatar that you have taught yourself how to waterbend. That is quite impressive. I will teach you how to master the water to the best of my abilities in the short amount of time you have to be here." Katara became confused and it was evident on her face.

"What are you talking about?" The shaman sighed and glanced at Zuko.

"As soon as the Avatar masters water he must leave for the Earth Kingdom. When the Avatar leaves, so does the tolerance towards Prince Zuko and his crew." Katara's eyes saddened when she heard this and she nodded while Zuko only gave another curt nod.

"It would be best if the firebenders do not come on shore unless needed." The harsh voice of the warrior rung in Katara's ears as Zuko nodded once more.

"Do not worry. The soldiers were not considering stepping onto the ice unless needed. They are rather . . . . annoyed with the climate." Iroh's voice came from behind the two, startling Katara. She had forgotten that he was there. The shaman and the warrior nodded before leaving quickly. Aang had waited patiently as the shaman and the warrior spoke. But now that he was gone he launched onto Katara and gave her a hug.

"Katara!" Katara laughed at his antics as Aang released her from the hug and looked over at Zuko. The young prince stared down at the boy, unsure of what he was going to do. "Zuko! Look at this!" He was not prepared for Aang's next action. The boy pulled out a chuck of ice and spun it around like he had done with a marble once. Holding back from rolling his eyes, Zuko sighed before he spoke.

"Avatar, I hope that you are further along than that." Aang sent Zuko a dry look and Zuko barely had time to dodge a ball of snow that had risen up from the ground. Katara let out a small laugh as Aang grinned while Zuko closed his eyes and fought back his temper. _'Remain calm, do not let your temper get the best of you. A level head is the sign of a good leader.'_ He repeated that mantra over and over again and opened his eyes. Iroh spoke before his nephew lost control of his temper.

"Aang, how long have you been here?" Aang smiled.

"Almost four whole days. Tallulah says that I've mastered the basics and soon I'll be able to master the advanced stuff." Katara did not let her smile falter when she heard that. That meant that she would not have much time to learn more waterbending. She did think she came a long way from just spending time meditating with Zuko. And Iroh, though he was a firebender, had helped her somewhat by teaching her the basics of all bending. But she still had so much more to learn! And it wasn't the same as learning from her own people.

- - - - -

The shadow appeared behind Ceres as she sat in mid air in the lotus position and the shadow's red eyes opened. Black tentacles wrapped themselves around Ceres. She closed her eyes as wind blew up from where her blood had lain a few moments ago. Once more she was trying the summoning.

"The darkness was born of evil." Her voice filled the air but her lips did not move. "The darkness was born of man's desire." A darkness filled the circle. "Now darkness comes to claim. It comes to sire!" A dark mist began to come out of the circle. Slowly it crawled up to her and she breathed deeply, inhaling the mist. She held her breath for a few minutes as her detached voice echoed in the darkness. "The Darkness brings forth despair." She exhaled, a blue mist came from her mouth. Once more she inhaled the black mist. "The Darkness brings forth power." Exhaling, this time a brown mist left her mouth. Again, she inhaled the black mist. "The Darkness brings forth pain beyond compare." A red mist left her mouth. For a final time she inhaled. "The Darkness makes all things cower!" Exhaling, a white mist left her mouth. The four colored mists circled around her as she let her legs fall from the lotus position. She clenched her hands into fists and let out a soft cry as the mists forced their way down her throat and the shadow behind her disappeared. The dark circle below her disappeared as she was lowered to the ground. Ceres exhaled a last time as the mist left her body and took the form of a clear crystal dagger. The tiny handle and tip were encased in silver. On top of the hand was a small loop. The dagger was small and it fit in the palm of her hand. A cruel smile worked its way onto her face. Searching around the room, she found a strong silver chain and slipped it through the loop.

- - - - -

". . . . Prince Zuko . . . ." Zuko looked up to see his uncle approach him with a tray. While they were inside the water temple, it was still cold. So the two firebenders, far from accustomed to the cold, kept the coats on but let their hoods down. At the moment, Zuko was watching Katara practice her waterbending. They had been there for nearly two days. In those two days Katara had come along quite well in her waterbending. She had finally mastered all the basics, several of which she did not know until she came there, and was starting on the advanced moves. Katara had just finished showing Tallulah the advanced move she had just mastered. Zuko did not catch the name of it, nor did he truly care about the name. The young waterbender would freeze several spikes of water and then would kick out, send shards of ice towards her opponent. It would be dangerous in a fight, one Zuko hoped to be on her side. ". . . would you like some tea?" Zuko sighed and nodded. He dared not practice his firebending off the ship, especially when in the water temple, in fear of melting his surroundings. So his boredom reigned over him as he settled for watching the young woman practice. Sipping the tea, Zuko contemplated how much longer Katara and Aang needed. Aang was almost done. It would be painful for Katara., at least, that's what the young fire prince guess.

". . . . she won't be able to fully master her element with her people." Zuko muttered to his uncle. Iroh nodded. The firebenders had had this conversation several times before. The two were out of earshot so it would be fine if they spoke at normal volume but Iroh had a feeling that when it came down to it, Zuko did not want to remind Katara of what would happen.

"No. Katara will have to master it on a ship filled with firebenders." Zuko looked down at his tea before taking a sip.

"Because of me." Iroh looked at Zuko surprised. Never before had Zuko admitted the cold hard fact. It was true. The only reason why was because she was traveling with Zuko. ". . . . will she hate me for it?" Iroh breathed in deeply.

"Who's to say?" The prince looked slightly crest fallen at this. "But I doubt she will." Zuko looked up at his uncle.

"Uncle . . . . why do I care?" Iroh smiled knowingly. He had sensed this was coming.

"Tell me you highness, how do you feel around her?"

". . . . I don't know. I'm . . . at peace . . . . when she's close to me, I feel warm. When I wake up, I'm happy for some reason." Iroh nodded understandingly.

"I noticed that. You seem a lot more calm than before."

"I am. Those simple things that set me off . . . . . they don't seem so bad as before. They don't bother me." Zuko took a sip of his tea as he thought.

"What else?"

". . . well, when you were talking about my birthday, I was bothered when you asked . . . ."

"Why is that?" Iroh asked with a suppressed grin. This was too good to be true! He was sure Katara felt the same, he saw it in her eyes when she watched Zuko train. All he had to do was push them in the right direction and poof! Everything would fall into place.

". . . . I don't know."

"Is there anything else about her?" Iroh was mentally doing a victory dance. It was going to be easier than he thought!

". . . I get . . . . slightly nervous when she's close. I don't like it." Ok, maybe not. "But . . . I do like when she's close." Iroh could hear the crowds cheer!

"What about when she's not around?" All the boy needed was a good push! And of course, the girl too.

"I . . . worry."

"About?" Before Zuko could elaborate Katara yelled her greeting towards Iroh as she finished up her training. Iroh would have fallen over in despair but he had to keep up appearances. The old matchmaker fought back a sigh as Zuko stood up.

"It's getting late. We should head back to the ship." Katara smirked as she crossed her arms.

"You just want to go back because you're cold!"

- - - - -

Sokka looked over at Katara and Zuko as the two began to bicker.

"They like each other." Sokka looked down at Aang, startled. The Avatar looked over at the bickering benders with a small smile. "It's they way they look at each other."

"What are you talking about Aang?" The Avatar looked up at Sokka with a sly grin.

"It's like when you wore that dress because Suki said so." Turning beet red, Sokka crossed his arms.

"I was wearing the traditional Kyoshi warrior's outfit! It was to become a better fighter!" Aang shook his head with a bright smile.

"Whatever you say. All I'm saying is that Katara seems happy, even if she doesn't realize it."

"What? They're fighting!"

"They bicker daily." The two turned to look at Iroh who had snuck away from the two after they had started to bicker. He had seen Sokka come in as the shaman Tallulah left. The Avatar smiled at Iroh.

"Do they really?"

"Yes. It is quite funny sometimes, what they bicker over." Sokka shook his head.

"No way does my sister like some firebender!" Aang rolled his eyes.

"Well, he's not just some firebender. He's the prince." Aang retorted while Iroh nodded.

"How can you be alright with this? He's the one that's been hunting you from day one!"

"Prince Zuko did so only because his father ordered it." Iroh looked back at Zuko and Katara as they ended their bickering with Katara turning her back and Zuko putting his hands on his hips, both rolling their eyes. "My nephew has strive for his father's love ever since he was young. My brother did not allow Zuko a childhood. After his mother died, I was the only one that would love him. Before now, Prince Zuko would do anything to gain his father's love."

"Before now?" Sokka echoed, confused.

"Yes. I think Ms. Katara might be the one to bring him out of that insane fantasy that his father will one day accept him."

- - - - -

Zuko glanced over at Katara while his uncle talked to the Avatar and Katara's brother. His heart skipped a beat as he realized how close she was. He hadn't had the chance to tell his uncle what he was afraid of. What he didn't want to be true. Why he couldn't take another loss. The prince swallowed as he fought the urge to pull her back into his embrace.

_'Uncle . . . . I thinki . . . . I think I've fallen in love . . . with Katara . . .'_

- - - - -

Hello! Thanks for making it this far. I hope no one is confused. Also, I did get that chant idea from Teen Titans. I was watching and then I thought, hmm, that's a good idea! So mwhahahaha! **crickets chirping to fill silence** . . . . anyways . . . .I hope you like it. Please review. Reviews make me really happy! And I think I'm over the writer's block completely! Yay! R&R


	16. Music Night

Music Night

Chimes rang through the air, causing Zuko and Katara to look back in surprise. Iroh stood behind the two with chimes and a silly grin on his face. They were still at the North Pole. Aang was taking an extra day so just go over everything with Tallulah. He would be leaving tomorrow morning, which meant that she would be leaving too. She had only just mastered a few advanced moves. Tallulah had been pleased with the progress Katara had made. The water shaman had told the young woman that she would be given several scrolls over the more advanced moves. Of course, Katara needed to copy herself so she would start to memories the forms faster.

"Ah, Katara! Perhaps you will join us for music night!" Katara looked back at Zuko, wondering that question herself. The crew, while still cautious around her, had begun to take a liking to her. And she had heard music night echoing through the halls while Zuko meditated. He never took part in music night. She knew that it wasn't because he thought it beneath him. It just seemed like he was bothered with the idea. For some reason he would ignore music night and spend the time meditating for the entire night, even long after the soldiers went to bed. Zuko's voice snapped her back from her day dream.

". . . . if the shaman Tallulah says that Katara doesn't need to practice tonight . . . then I suppose we will join you for music night." Iroh looked at Zuko, surprised. A smile crept onto Iroh's face after a moment.

"I look forward to the two of you joining in." Iroh turned his attention over to Katara. "Tell me Katara, would you like to perform anything?" Katara blushed ad shook her head. She was too shy to do anything of that sort. The old general seemed slightly disappointed but said nothing before turning and walking away.

- - - - -

Ceres ran her finger along the crystal dagger with a slightly smile tugging at her lips. Currently she was staring out at the ocean. Her dress was red once more and she had a yin yang on her back and on her chest. One of her black lace covered hands held a closed fan. Footsteps alerted her to another presence joining her at the railing.

"Where did you get that?" Not even bothering to turn and look at Zhao, Ceres closed her eyes and replied evenly.

"Admiral Zhao, I had no idea that you were interested in jewelry." The smug remark caused Zhao to narrow his eyes as he glared at her.

"Demon, you answer me." Ceres turned away from the blue water and held her hand above the dagger. Currents of electricity appeared briefly as she waved her hand over the dagger. "What did you do?" His voice carried a serious and grave note to it.

"Summonings can bring out the worst in people, or so I heard."

"Ceres-"

"Hush, you ignorant man." Her eyes flickered over his shoulder towards a soldier nearby. Luckily, the soldier was out of earshot. Zhao lowered his voice when he spoke again to the demonic presence in front of him.

"What did you summon, demon?" Ceres sighed and shrugged her shoulders. She lifted up her other hand and flickered her wrist, opening up the fan to reveal a solid black laced face. She held the fan in front of her face, showing nothing below her eyes, and batted her emerald eyes.

"Why, whatever to you mean, kind sir?"

"Dammit Ceres!" He hissed quietly. "You _will_ tell me what you summoned!" Ceres began to fan herself with a cruel smirk on her lips.

"That, Admiral, is my concern. Do not worry over such matters. I will give you that crown. And you will not have to do anything other than be a hero to the Fire Nation." With that said, Ceres slipped away and back to her room. _'I will enjoy killing that fool when the time comes.'_

- - - - -

Katara sighed before putting down the quill she was using. Zuko was over in the cover, trying not to freeze to death. And Iroh . . . well, he was sipping tea as usual.

"Tallulah . . . ." The old shaman looked over at Katara with a warm smile. ". . . . do you think I know enough to skip practice tonight?" The woman raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why, whatever for child?" Katara looked down with a blush.

"Well . . . I wanted to join in on music night . . . ." Tallulah frowned deeply down at Katara.

"Katara . . . the creatures you want to spend time with are from the _Fire Nation_." The young waterbender fought back a scowl towards Tallulah.

"I know that but . . . . it should be fun."

"Fun?" The woman scoffed. "I doubt it."

"Shaman Tallulah . . . they're people, just like us." Tallulah narrowed her eyes at Katara.

"People who murder and pillage!" Zuko and Iroh looked up at this outburst. The two exchanged a glance before they stared down at the tea in front of them. They both knew exactly what Tallulah was talking about with Katara. It wasn't hard to figure out. Tallulah did not take notice of her raised voice and continued. "They are vile filth! They can not be trusted!" The water shaman narrowed her eyes as Zuko and Iroh exchanged a worried glance. "But you are a foolish little girl with some crush!" Katara stared at Tallulah in confusion when the older woman hissed this, low enough to avoid the two firebenders from hearing this, even though she did not care if they heard or not.

"What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about indeed!" Tallulah snapped. "Fire and water will never mix." Tallulah stormed out of the room quickly. Katara looked after the woman confused. An uncomfortable silence filled the air. Iroh motioned for Zuko to go over to Katara, earning a strange look to be thrown back to Iroh. Iroh glared at Zuko and motioned for Zuko to go to Katara with a jerk of his head.

". . . . I'm sorry she was so rude." The prince and his uncle looked over to see Katara turning back to them. "She was out of line." Iroh smiled kindly at the young waterbender.

"It is quite alright. I suppose I am partly to blame for this. I should not have bothered you with music night. I did not know that this would happen." Katara smiled at the old man, though her smile did not reach her eyes.

"It's alright Iroh. I do want to take part in music night. And there's no way you could have known she would have reacted so harshly."

"Are you sure, Ms. Katara?" Nodding, Katara tugged on her braid.

"Yes, I'm sure Iroh."

- - - - -

Ceres sat on her bed covered with red sheets. Reaching up she pulled the hair pin out of her thick blonde hair and let it fall to her shoulders. Slowly the demon pulled off her gloves and examined her fingers carefully. Humming softly, she watched as her nails grew into claws. A knocking on her door drew her back attention as her claws turned back into nails.

"Who is it!" Her voice was harsher than she intended but Ceres did not care.

"M-milady," It was a servant. "Admiral Z-Zhao wished to t-tall you that w-we'll be going into p-port soon." The servant stuttered out the message. Ceres fought back an angered sigh. Once again they had to stop at port. It caused Ceres to wonder what Zhao was doing. But she would have save that conversation for later.

"Fine! Tell me when we dock!" Ceres picked up her gloves and pulled them back on. The ancient demon reached up and grasped her dagger. "Soon," She hissed as her pupils became slits and her teeth became fangs while her snake tongue flicked the air. "I will find you Katara. It is only a matter of time."

- - - - -

Zuko sat on a crate as music blared around him. He rested his head against his fist with arm propped up on his knee. Though he did not show it, it bothered him. Everything there bothered him. It reminded him of her too much. It reminded him of how she would sing or play an instrument. Or how she would dance. She liked to dance at night with the fires giving her a special glow. Zuko turned his attention away from the painful memories. It was suppose to raise people's spirits, this music night. He should try to forget the past. It did him no good to dwell. The fire prince looked over at the woman who had silently captured his heart, though he would never admit that. To do so would show weakness. And showing weakness was not something he could do. It was what cost him his mother. He would not make that mistake twice.

"Prince Zuko . . ." The young prince turned and looked at his uncle.

"Yes uncle?"

"Perhaps you should ask a certain girl to dance with you."

"I do not dance." Iroh frowned at the curt response.

"Why not? You used to dance with your mother . . . . oh." It was then that Iroh understood. When the prince was young, he would dance with his mother. She would laugh and pick him up or merely lift her dress up slightly so she could keep up with him in the fast pace dance. "But . . . . the young lady is different than others." Zuko threw his uncle a confused look. "Oh come now your highness. I see the look in your eyes when she's near. Don't think that I am a fool. I've been around for awhile. I know what you feel." Zuko looked away from Iroh over to Katara.

"Then you know why I must not let her close."

- - - - -

Katara couldn't help but smile as she clapped along with the music while the soldiers danced. The young waterbender was the only female on board, but the men did not mind dancing by themselves. Yet that did not mean Katara didn't get asked to join in on many occasions. She did accept them all, not wanting to be rude. Each time she enjoyed herself. There were times where she did not know how to dance like the others, and whichever soldier had asked her carefully explained the dance and it took a few tries but she caught on quick. Laughing Katara stomped her feet along with the rest of the crew.

"Aw, I see you are enjoying yourself." The waterbender turned to see the prince's uncle.

"Yes." Katara nodded with a bright smile. "I had no idea music night was this much fun."

"Good. Katara . . . ."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for any trouble I might have caused for asking you to music night."

"It's alright! Really Iroh. I'm happy." Iroh sighed as Katara smiled brightly at him.

"Then do this old man a favor."

"What is it?" Iroh smiled at Katara with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Go ask Prince Zuko to dance! He's too stubborn to ask you." It was then that Iroh felt a dangerous aura behind him. Iroh turned slowly only to see his nephew standing behind his with a death glare aimed towards the old man.

"Uncle," Zuko growled. "perhaps it would be best if you went to bed." The prince forced out the last part, barely keeping his temper in check as Iroh shrugged.

"Perhaps it is time I went to bed. I suggest you do the same." Iroh was bound and determined to make sure those two would get together. All he had to do was wait for the moment when they were off guard and shove them in another broom closet!

- - - - -

Hello! I went shopping for clothes for school today. It is a tradition my mom and I have. It's kinda a girls' day. Anyways, I've been slighly depressed because summer is almost over! Another week and poof! The horrid school comes back. Grr . . . but I guess I can't complain. I've had a good summer. Oh! The kittens are getting real big! One even has it's eyes open! Well, that's all that's been happening lately. So please review. They make me type faster. And sometimes I get ideas. So if you have an idea you can share! Well, R&R! Ja ne!


	17. Painful Memories and a Sweet Moment

Painful Memories and a Sweet Moment

Prince Zuko watched as Katara gave Aang a hug goodbye. She had tears in her eyes and it tore at his once frozen heart. The bitter cold stung his skin as the wind blew fiercely.

"Don't worry Katara, we'll drop by from time to time." Aang smiled brightly, comforting the girl. Her brother smiled reassuringly also.

"Yeah Katara. They have good food on the ship." He joked causing Katara to give off a laugh.

"You only think with your stomach." She shook her head as Sokka crossed his arms.

"Hey!" Cried her brother.

"Good one Katara!" The Avatar smiled again. "Don't worry. I'll master the elements and stop Ceres." With a final hug Sokka and Aang climbed up onto Appa and waved as they flew off. The water shaman approached Katara.

"Katara . . ." The young waterbender bowed to Tallulah.

"Shaman Tallulah." The shaman sighed heavily.

"You show such promise. It is a shame you cannot stay. But with the war going on, a Fire Nation ship is unsettling towards the people. Once this war is over, come visit us. With or without the prince. It will be your choice." Tallulah glanced over at Prince Zuko. The boy was out of earshot so there was no way he could hear. Especially over the howling wind.

"What are you talking about Tallulah?" The old woman smiled softly.

"Dear child, are you to tell me that you have not realized it yet?"

"Realized what yet?" Confusion was evident in her voice and on her face. Katara could not figure out what on earth Tallulah was talking about. At times it seemed that the woman talked only in riddles. The young woman still could not understand her elder. This caused a slight smile of amusement to appear on the shaman's face.

"I cannot tell you. You must come to terms with it on your own. That's part of it."

"Part of what?" Tallulah chuckled at Katara's confusion.

"You'll find out my dear. And perhaps you will show the world that water and fire can exist in harmony." Tallulah pulled Katara into a hug. "Promise me that you will not deny your heart." Confused still, Katara answered her elder.

"I promise."

- - - - -

"Uncle . . . ." Prince Zuko watched as Tallulah gave Katara a hug.

"Yes Prince Zuko?" Sighing heavily, Zuko turned and looked at his uncle.

"I would appreciate it if you do not try to matchmake." This small statement caused a frown to settle onto Iroh's face.

"Why, what do you mean your highness?" Zuko turned his attention back to Katara.

"I am no fool. I know that you've been trying to push us together." The frown Iroh wore deepened. "But she will never feel the same way." Iroh felt like smacking his nephew upside the head. Honestly! Could he not see the way she looked at him? The way she would smile at him? If he could not then the prince was a fool.

"Prince Zuko, you are mistaken." The fire prince shook his head slowly.

"Uncle, there is no one in this world that could love me like that. Most of all her." Narrowing his eyes, the usually patient Iroh decided to get mad for once.

"Why not?"

"My nation has caused too much pain for anyone to forgive. Katara may be forgiving but there are somethings that are too great for her to forgive. Especially when this war has cost Katara both her parents. And because of my hunting the Avatar, she has not been able to rest in one place too long. Not only that, but because I was chasing the Avatar, they landed on the Black Lava Lands. Which led to her release Ceres. She is hunted by a demon because of me."

"Do you really think she sees it that way?" Demanded Iroh.

"No. But . . . .no one could love a face like this, not even mother." With his nephew walking away from him, Iroh sighed and shook his head.

"Prince Zuko . . . . if only you weren't so blind."

- - - - -

Katara watched as the glacier grew smaller and smaller while the ship sailed away. Prince Zuko stood not too far off from her. He watched her silently as she fought back tears. It took every ounce of self control not to go over to her and hold the waterbender. He wanted to comfort her the way his mother comforted him. Rock her gently as he hummed softly. And once she felt better, kiss her on the forehead. That's how his mother comforted him. It always worked. But . . . . that was only a memory now. There was no one to comfort him like that anymore. Zuko snapped out of his musing when he heard footsteps.

"Sir, everything is functioning at peek efficiency." Zuko nodded to the nameless soldier and dismissed him.

"Zuko . . . ." Zuko turned to look at Katara. While he had been distracted by the soldier Katara had come up to him. He silently wished to hold her tightly but he smothered that part of him.

"Yes Katara?"

". . . why do you look so sad lately?" The question caught him off guard. The firebender didn't even realize that he had been looking sad. But he had realized that he was in love with a girl who wouldn't look at him twice if it weren't for his title, even though he may be banished. And he had been thinking about his mother, try as he might not to. So he suppose he must have let it slip through his harden exterior and shown it. It should not have happened.

"It's nothing."

"But-"

"Don't worry about it." That came out harsher than he intended. He had just meant to stop her from worrying but it seemed he had succeeded in upsetting her. Crossing her arms, Katara turned away from Zuko.

"Fine! Be a JERK!" She stormed off, over to the other side of the ship. The young woman was still in view of Zuko but far enough that she would not have to interact with him. Prince Zuko felt like smacking himself. She was just trying to be nice and he had to bite her head off. Shaking his head Zuko contemplated apologizing. No. He could not do that. It wasn't a matter of pride. It was not a matter of honor. It was . . . . the simple fact that he could not show weakness. The fire gods hated him. He knew that for a fact. Every time he had been happy, something happened. His mother's death, his Agni Kai with his father, his banishment. He would not add another thing to the list. He would rather live a lonely life than have to go through the pain of losing another person again.

- - - - -

Ceres tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for her servant. Currently they were at a port where Zhao was getting the latest news on Prince Zuko. Fighting back a scowl, she smoothed her plain red Chinese styled dress. For once there were no designs on it. It was her least favorite dress but she wore it to attract less attention.

"Milady," Ceres turned to the servant. Behind him two noble looking men stood, brothers she assumed. They looked similar and to her smelled similar. The demon had a rather great distaste for men, preferring women because of their looks. Not only were women better looking in its opinion, but most men were too . . . . well, rough. Ceres preferred the softer looking sex. However, there were times when the demonic being had taken men over women. After all, some men were soft looking and rather feminine. "these two gentlemen wish to speak to you. They are the brothers Lord Jin and Lord Hun." Ceres eyed them for a moment. Dark black hair, golden eyes, red clothing . . . Fire Nation. At the moment, she did not care for the sons of fire. It was a son of fire that trapped her. It was a son of fire who harmed her when she was going to take another body. It was a son of fire who put up a fire wall. And it was a son of fire who angered her daily with his smug act, trying to keep her under his control.

"What do you want?" Annoyance was evident in her voice as she asked the two brothers. The older looking one, Jin, smiled.

"Milady, we only seek to know your name." Ceres turned her back to them and began to walk away.

"Come on, we're going." She had no time for petty lords. They taxed her patience.

- - - - -

Zuko stared out over the ocean as it rained. All day Katara had given him the silent treatment. It annoyed him. Greatly.

". . . . what do you want?" He asked Katara. He heard her waking up behind him. The prince of fire had known it was Katara by the soft sound of footsteps and the soft rustle of clothes. Everyone else on the ship walked with loud footsteps due to the armor they wore and their was no soft rustle of clothing, only clinking of armor.

". . . . why are you so . . . mad all the time?" Zuko looked back at Katara, surprised. No one had ever asked him that.

"I'm not mad all the time." Katara refrained from rolling her eyes. Iroh had mentioned that Prince Zuko had had a rough life before his banishment. But when she tried to pry more out of the old man, he merely said to ask Zuko himself. She had not wanted to, being mad at him still, but decided in the end to drop the silent act and ask him. She wanted to know. Not just because she was curious, not because she was nosy, but because she cared. Tallulah's words had gotten her thinking. Thinking long and hard. The young waterbender did not fully understand what was happening to her, but she knew that she did care for the prince. How much, she had still not discovered. But she did care.

"Most of the time you're mad. Why? Why are you mad?" Zuko narrowed his eyes as he gazed at her. He didn't want to tell her. Looking back at the ocean, Zuko answered her harshly.

"That's none of your concern." Katara stopped herself from huffing and slowly reached out to Zuko. Pausing briefly before she touched him, Katara wondered what she was doing. But before she could stop herself, she had gently taken his arm and turned him around.

"Why are you so mad?" The young woman repeated. The prince gazed into her sea blue eyes and couldn't help but feel himself compelled to tell her. He could never say no to her. Not when looking directly into her eyes. If she told him to jump over the railing and drown, Zuko felt that he just might.

". . . . because the Fire Gods hate me." Surprised that he answered, Katara said the next thing that came to her mind.

"Why do you say that?"

". . . . every time I'm happy, something bad happens. My scar . . . . my banishment . . . my mother . . . ."

"Your mother?" Katara echoed, clearly confused. Zuko nodded.

". . . . while my father never showed much affection towards me, my mother more than made up for it. She and I played most of the time. She would sneak out with me at night and we would watch the stars together. She always knew when something was bothering me. She knew when I had a nightmare. She knew when I had a scrap or a burn. She knew when I was sad." Zuko smiled bitterly. "Unfortunately, I never knew when she was dying. My mother had always hid things from me when she thought I couldn't handle it. She and my uncle did their best to make sure my childhood was as happy as my father allowed it. So I didn't know she was dying until she passed out while we were walking down some steps. It was then that I finally realized that my mother was sick." Katara covered her mouth to refrain from gasping. She lost her mother too. But her mother had died quickly.

"What happened?" Zuko sighed.

"I was nine at the time. My mother had always been frail, but that never stopped her from playing with me. No matter how much it hurt her. She began to cough up blood a year before her death. She never told anyone until the doctors dragged it out of her." Zuko leaned on the railing and closed her eyes as memories flew pass his eyes. "She . . . died two weeks after when she passed out on the stairs and I found out." Katara looked down at the ground as sorrow consumed her. She felt terrible for Zuko.

". . . I'm sorry I brought it up."

"No . . . it's alright." Standing up, Zuko faced Katara. The young man looked into her eyes and felt himself become drawn to Katara. When asked later, he could not explain why he did it. All he knew was that when he looked into her eyes he saw something special and it drew him to her. The waterbender looked up at him as he placed his hands on her shoulders. He leaned in slightly and Katara felt her cheeks turn red. She tilted her head up and closed her eyes as her heart pounded against her ribcage. When Zuko's lips pressed against hers everything seemed to click right into place. Shaman Tallulah's words. The feelings she experienced whenever he was near her. How she felt her heart flutter when she watched him. Katara smiled as she felt his hands release her shoulders and wrap around her waist.

- - - - -

Unbeknown to the two benders, a certain retired general was up on the bridge and happened to look down when the firebender kissed the waterbender. Letting out a victory cry, the old firebender turned to the others with a look of triumph.

"They finally kissed!" He exclaimed happily. The captain put down the tea he had been sipping with Iroh and let out an exasperated sigh.

"It's about time."

- - - - -

Yay! They kissed! They kissed! Finally. I wasn't going to have the kiss in this part of the story yet but I figured, what the hey! Why not? And besides, my audience needs alittle more fluff. So this was a special surprise to you all! I figured as a going back to school treat. For you and me! Did you like it? Tell me if you did! And also, as always, tell me if you're confused on some part. I'll try to clear it up next chapter if you are confused. If you're not, review anyways! I like the reviews. They help motivate me to write faster. Also, I won't be able to get out as many chapters when school comes back to haunt me. Oh well, I'll just try my best. So, review! ;) Ja ne!


	18. Overwhelmed

Overwhelmed

Zuko felt his mind scream at him, bringing him back to reality. His eyes widened in shock as he released Katara and stepped away from her. The waterbender looked at him with curiosity overwhelming her. He kissed her. Why was he acting like she'd slap him? Zuko averted his eyes and stared at the floor.

"I-I shouldn't have done that!" Zuko turned to leave but Katara's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"What's wrong?" Zuko pulled away.

"I shouldn't have done that!" He repeated, stepping away from her. "I-it was wrong of me! I'm sorry." Katara grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving once more.

"Don't be sorry Prince Zuko." She smiled softly.

"No!" He handed his arm out of her grip. "I can't!" Zuko turned his back to her. "What happened should never have happened. I was out of place." The fire prince began to walk off, not even pausing when Iroh stepped out of the hatch onto the deck with a worried look on his face. Katara looked down as she heard the hatch slam shut.

"What's wrong?" Iroh asked Katara, concern etched on his face.

"He . . . ." She looked up at Iroh briefly and then looked away with a blush staining her cheeks. ". . . . it's nothing . . . ." Frowning, Iroh watched as Katara looked out over the ocean.

"Katara . . . ." Iroh soft voice caused Katara to turn and look back at him with an expression of curiosity. ". . . . perhaps this old man has been pushing Prince Zuko too hard." Iroh muttered quietly, almost too soft for her to hear, Scrunching up her brow in confusion, Katara let her soft voice fill the air.

"What are you talking about Iroh?" The old man smiled bitterly as he answered her question.

"Katara, my dear, I watched as the two of you started to grow affection towards each other. I . . . . wanted you both to be happy so I began to play matchmaker. Prince Zuko . . . he has had painful experiences when it comes to those he loves. Thus, he is weary. I should have taken that into consideration. But I was too busy trying to make the two of you happy. I was too busy playing matchmaker." Iroh raised his hands up in defense as Katara opened her mouth to speak and cut her off. "Let me finish. I wasn't trying to disrespect either of you. Especially not you Katara . . . . I knew that his highness respected you and would never harm you. Nor let you be defiled by himself. He would not stand to see a woman such as yourself disgraced in such a way. He has his honor and he would not allow your honor to be thrown aside. His mother and I have taught him that much." Sighing wearily, Iroh continued. "The point is that I pushed him. I pushed him into a situation that scares him."

"Scares him?" Katara echoed, confused.

"Yes. He is afraid to allow his feelings to be shown. His father put that fear into him. And his mother's death scarred deeply, worse than what his father did." Katara nodded as she remembered Zuko's words to her.

"Yes, he told me."

"He told you?" Iroh was surprised. Perhaps that was why the prince kissed her so suddenly. They had shared an intimate moment and he lost himself in it. That would be the only thing that made sense. Looking down, Katara blushed.

"Yes. He told me all about his mother. I . . . . wish to have met her. She sounds wonderful." Katara frowned as she looked up at Iroh. "Oh! Prince Zuko. That must have been so painful to bring up and then he feels wrong for kissing me! I have to go talk to him! Otherwise . . . ." Katara trailed off, knowing that Iroh understood what she meant. Otherwise the prince would despair for awhile. He would blame himself for acting on his impulses and that, added to the pain of speaking of his mother . . . . it would be almost too much to bear, for anyone.

- - - - -

Ceres opened her eyes as she laid across the floor. Her hair fanned out against the cold metal and she wore a plain black robe. Pulling her body up into a sitting position, almost as if she was being pulled by strings, Ceres wrapped her hand around the crystal dagger.

"That man . . . ." She whispered quietly. ". . . he infuriates me. He says that he'll find her for me yet I find myself doing all the damn work!" She hissed as she stood up. Holding the crystal dagger by the chain it was on, Ceres held her free hand underneath the dagger. A strange wind appeared, flowing around her. Ceres's eyes grew wide as she grinned. "Let me see the girl I seek." The ancient demon released the chain and moved her hands to hover at the sides of the dagger. "Show me the girl whose future is bleak!" Streaks of lightening came out of the small dagger as Ceres's hair and robe were blown around her and she hovered slightly above the ground. A cruel smile worked its way onto her face. Inside of the crystal showed Katara kissing Zuko. After that a powerful blast of fire came out of the crystal and threw her against the wall. Ceres let out a cry of pain as she fell to the ground, winded. Laying there for a few minutes to catch her breath, Ceres narrowed her eyes. "It . . . . a-appears . . ." She wheezed and regained her breath. ". . . that someone has put that blasted girl under their protection." Ceres forced her body up into a sitting position. "But who?"

- - - - -

Katara cracked the door open to see Zuko sitting before his dragon alter. He was breathing evenly with his eyes closed, control the flames. After a moment he stopped and spoke without turning to her.

". . . . I should not have done that." Katara opened the door up the rest of the way and stared at him softly while he spoke. "I do not know why I did that. It was wrong of me." Finally, the prince turned his head and looked at Katara over his shoulder. "I took advantage of you. It will not happen again." Katara looked away with a light blush staining her cheeks.

". . . . . why not?" The fire prince looked at her, surprised. Katara looked up at him, feeling bold as she moved towards the prince. She stopped a few feet away from him.

"What are you talking about Katara?" Zuko asked, causing Katara to kneel down and grabbed hold of the prince's hand, surprising him once more. The prince of fire blushed when Katara held his hand against her cheek and closed her eyes.

"Zuko . . . . please don't regret your actions." She smiled softly as she opened her eyes. "I . . . . may not be here for long. I want to enjoy every moment. I want you to feel free to love me." Zuko leaned closer to Katara and the waterbender closed her eyes again as he slowly closed his eyes. His lips met hers softly.

- - - - -

Ceres fell onto her bed and let her mind drift. Who would put the girl under their protection? Pulling the covers over her tired and bruised body, Ceres pondered the events. The flame that had attacked her had done its toll on her body. And to block her . . . . what power they must have! Ceres tried to look at Katara again, only to find nothing. It made her more angry than Admiral Zhao. Whoever it was, they were going to pay.

"But who?" She racked her brain for answers. "The fire gods? No, they would not get directly or indirectly involved. Celestial maidens? They don't last long on Earth, too frail without their heavenly robes. And anyone can steal a robe while they bathe." Thinking, she tried to find some other powerful being that could have sent that blast of fire at her. "The Avatar? But he hasn't learned firebending yet!" Ceres lifted her hand up and held it in front of her chin as she thought. "Maybe . . . . a last defense Senku set up to stop me?" Sighing, Ceres let herself sink deeper into her sheets. "Who?" She asked the air, trying to find an answer. "Who could it be?" The demon let out a frustrated breath. "Or it could be a totally new being that wants to take part in this game of cat and mouse. And why was I shown that boy kissing her?" Narrowing her eyes, Ceres rolled onto her side. "I do not like this."

- - - - -

"Admiral Brenda!" Dismissing the soldier she had been talking to, a woman turned around, letting a black cape flutter behind her as she marched towards a saluting soldier. Her pitch black hair was tied in a braid and draped over her left shoulder Her bangs were grown passed her chin most of them were kept in the braid, but on the far right side, out of the way of her eyes, her long bangs were allowed to be free. Fire armor adorn her pale body and a long, thin sword hung at her side from her belt. She walked past the solider and sat on a chair, resting her head on her hand as he elbow was supported by the chair's arm. She crossed her legs and shifted most of her weight onto her arm. Beautiful golden eyes glanced over to the soldier.

"You can stop saluting now." Her deep silky voice filled the air as she closed her eyes. "I don't like people disturbing the relaxed atmosphere I have on my bridge." The soldier stiffened as he let his arm drop. Another soldier, who had come to stand beside her, fought back a sigh.

"Admiral Brenda, he's new." He explained softly in his young voice. He couldn't have been more than twenty. The female Admiral glanced at him now. "Besides, I'm sure he has something to tell us, after all he is from the information gathering section."

"You've been my second in command for how long, Raymond?" Raymond started when Brenda spoke to him, surprised by her question.

"Well, I'm turning twenty-one in a week. That will mark my third year with you." Brenda closed her eyes and gently stroked her thick braid.

"You should know by now that I already figured he had something to tell me. After all," She opened her eyes once more and motioned to the badge on soldier's arm that signified which section he came from. "I'm not blind. I can see where he's from." She sighed as she closed her eyes once again. "By now, you should know I am no fool." Raymond stiffened at her words, startled once more.

"That's not what I meant, Admiral." A slight smirk played on her lips as he tried to excuse himself from his mistake. "I was just trying to explain. I'm sorry if I offended you. It will not happen again."

"Good. Otherwise I'll have to tease you mercilessly, Raymond." She turned her attention back to the soldier that was from the information segment. "This better not be boring. I do despise things that are boring."

"Admiral Brenda, we have located Prince Zuko's ship. It is-" Brenda held up her hand, cutting him off.

"_I_ don't need to know where it it personally." She made a shooing motion towards the man. "Go tell the helmsman what course he should take to intersect my favorite Prince." The soldier saluted once more and moved away from her to carry out her orders, marching over to the helmsman.

"Admiral, we are suppose to be on patrol. And what do you plan to do once the Phantom Flame reaches Prince Zuko's ship." The woman looked at Raymond through the corner of her eye.

"I know we're on patrol. But it's so boring. It lacks the beauty of battle. Besides, we're in the middle of nowhere. The Fire Lord just put our lone ship on patrol because he wanted me out of the way. And, as to what we are going to do, well, isn't it obvious?" When Raymond shook his head she continued. "Why, to lend a helping hand to my dear little Prince and Ceres's prey. After all, as long as Ceres's prey is out of the demon's grasp, we are all still safe." She looked over at a soldier who stood next to several pipes that came up to his shoulder level and had lids on them. "Tell the engine room that I want to be going as fast as possible." The soldier nodded and turned to one of the pipes and lifted the lid off of it, relaying the message into the pipe.

"Didn't Fire Lord Ozai say that there was no need to fear Ceres? That the demon was weak against fire?" Turning her attention back to Raymond, the woman spoke as she stood up.

"He doesn't fear Ceres because Ceres prefers women. Besides, if he did admit that Ceres was a threat then he would have to stop his precious war and fight Ceres. That would mean he'd have to have a few allies. Meaning there would be a peace treaty. That is something he has too much pride for."

"Admiral!" Raymond gasped, surprised at her words. The admiral glanced at him once more.

"Oh come now, he does have a lot of pride. And it's not like I don't like the war. Ever since I was little I would dream of having my own ship and fighting glorious battles." She turned and walked pass her second in command. "But now I realize that life will be boring after we win the war. So I hope that the comet will pass while our Fire Lord is too busy with Ceres." She stopped at the door as a soldier opened it for her. "There's something to be said about winning a war in one single blow. It's boring and lacks the elegant flare I love so much." She stepped through the door and her words drifted to Raymond's ears as the door was shut. "I'm taking a bath. Don't disturb me unless we find our dear Prince's ship."

- - - - -

Yay! Another chapter done! I think this is probably the last chapter I'll get out before school starts. I don't think I'll be able to get out my chapters as fast as before because of school. Plus I'll be working. But when I do get a chance I'll type as fast as I can and as much as I can. Now, I bet you guys want to know who blocked Ceres? And who is Admiral Brenda and what is her relationship with Prince Zuko? Please guess in your reviews. I almost let the relationship between Brenda and Zuko be revealed in this chapter but I figured that would lose some of the fun. I know, I'm evil. Well, mwahahahahahaha! Anyways . . . . I love your reviews. Please review because they make me happy and a happy me types faster.


	19. Boredom

Boredom

Admiral Brenda stepped onto her bridge with her hand resting on her sword.

"Commander Raymond." Her second in command turned to her and saluted quickly. "Do you know how much longer until we reach the Prince?" Raymond quickly calculated the time.

"Of course Admiral Brenda. This is the fastest ship in the Fire Nation fleet and we were close to Prince Zuko's ship to begin with. Not only that, but-"

"Enough." Brenda sat down in her chair and crossed her legs while resting her head against her propped up arm. "All that stuff is boring. All I wanted to know was how long. Can you tell me that?" Raymond blushed faintly at his mistake and nodded.

"A few more hours." Brenda nodded and yawned into her free hand.

"I can't wait to see the Prince again."

- - - -

Zuko stood beside Katara at the railing of the ship. The back of their hands brushed when Katara moved to turn to Zuko, causing Katara to blush.

"Zuko . . ." Zuko smiled gently at Katara as she spoke.

"Yes?"

". . . . thank you . . . ." Raising his eyebrow, Zuko looked at Katara confused as she bowed slightly.

"For what?"

"For everything. But mostly," Katara blushed deeper as she glanced at Iroh who was standing off, out of earshot. "for caring about me." Zuko smiled and cupped her cheek, surprising Katara with his boldness.

"That," He whispered as he pulled her close to him. "is something I need no thanks for. Because it's too hard not to."

- - - - -

Admiral Brenda sighed as she swung her leg back and forth.

"This is boring." Raymond fought back a sigh himself at her statement.

_'Does she always have to have things exciting?'_ He thought to himself.

"Aren't there any pirates around to do battle with?"

"I'm sorry Admiral, but no." Brenda looked at Raymond after he spoke.

"Tell me, Ray," He tensed as she used the nickname. "how beautiful do you think battle is?"

_'Great. Now she'll tease me if I answer wrong. But she'll know if I lie.'_

"I . . . think battle has its own unique beauty. I also think beauty is difficult to measure." The admiral smirked at his response before she responded her self.

"Nice save." She closed her eyes and sighed. "But I suppose you're right. Beauty is difficult to measure. For example, the nations."

"The nations, Admiral?" Raymond repeated, confused. Nodding with her eyes still closed, Brenda continued.

"Yes. The Fire Nation has pale skin, dark colored hair, and golden, gray, or even brown eyes." Opening her eyes, Brenda turned her attention to Raymond. She let her golden eyes examined him. "You yourself have black hair and gray eyes." Closing her eyes again, the admiral sighed. "And the Water Nation has tan skin, light colored eyes, and usually brown hair. The Earth Nation has green or brown eyes, sometimes hazel. Their coloring is tan enough, but not like the Water Nation. And their hair colors are red and brown, maybe black on some rare occasions. And the Air Nation . . ." She trailed off, thinking.

"The Air Nation, Admiral?" Her commander asked, surprised. "The Air Nation was wiped out." Snapping her eyes open, she tapped the hilt of her sword as she spoke to him.

"There is one left, that we know of. And more than could have gone into hiding if they tried hard enough." Raymond stiffened under her hardened tone of voice.

"I'm sorry, Admiral. Please, continue."

"The Air Nation consisted of monks." She glared out ahead of her. "Even the women shaved their heads. So who knows what their hair color was. They had soft colored eyes, and lightly tanned skin. So you see, each Nation has its own beauty." She smirked as she stood up and stroked the braid hanging over her shoulder. She walked over to a window and peered out of it. "Nothing but water." She sighed and shook her head. "I can't wait until we go home."

"Why not send in a request to return home?" Raymond asked his senior officer, causing her to look back at him.

"No. The Fire Lord is keeping us out at sea, out of the way, as long as he can. So that I will be no threat to him." She walked back to her chair and sat down. "But Prince Zuko is a threat, no matter how far he is sent away. The people love the Prince, more than the Fire Lord after he was scarred for standing up against the slaughter of a brand new unit. And not only that, but the most powerful of the three royal siblings has been teaching him firebending." Admiral Brenda smirked. "When the late Fire Lady passed away, the Prince was loved even more, for it was he who was with her at the time of her death. The Fire Lord was rumored to not even visit his sick wife." The female admiral crossed her legs. "And she was loved by all." Looking over at Commander Raymond, she asked him a question. "Do you know what will happen once this whole Ceres incident is over with?" Raymond thought for a moment before answering.

"Because Prince Zuko protected the prey of Ceres, and kept the world safe by doing so, the people will love him even more." Admiral Brenda nodded.

"Exactly. He could step off his ship and onto Fire Nation land and the people would be ecstatic. They would demand that his banishment be revoked." With a smirk she continued. "Hell, he could marry a waterbender and the people would not care. As long as their prince is happy after so much pain. And, of course, that there is a firebending heir to the throne."

- - - - -

Ceres yanked on a black kimono with a red obi. She pulled her hair back into a bun. Walking out the door, Ceres nearly ran into Zhao.

"Admiral." Ceres growled. Zhao looked at Ceres with curiosity.

"What causes you to be in such a bad moon, Lady Lilith?" Closing her eyes, Ceres 'hmphed' and looked away.

"You could do something about my situation by finding my . . . . friend, Katara." The Admiral scoffed at that.

"We have to wait until the right time to find her. After all, you would not stand a chance against Prince Zuko until after the comet arrives." Ceres growled at him before spinning around and storming away from him.

_'I will not last that long, Zhao. My body is almost too weak, especially after that fire blast. Whoever it was will pay.'_

- - - - -

"Raymond?"

"Yes Admiral?" The woman glanced at Raymond out of the corner of her eye as she sat with her legs crossed and fighting back a yawn.

"Before you knew who I was, how old did you think I was?" Raymond started at the question. It was so off topic.

"I don't see the point." Frowning at her officer, Brenda gave into the yawn.

"I'm bored. That's the point." Was her reply to his question.

"Well . . . . I'd say about twenty two. You still don't look much older than that." His answer caused Admiral Brenda to smile.

"You are kind. But yes, I agree, I do look young for thirty two." She tapped her chin in thought. "I was sixteen when my beloved nephew was born. I had just entered the military. Father said I would have to have military experience before I took over the . . . family business." Once more the Admiral stood up. "I wanted one of my brothers to run the family business. I wanted to see battle. Now all I do is sit around, doing nothing but patrolling. How boring."

"Admiral!" Brenda snapped her attention to the soldier coming up to her. "We have caught sight of Prince Zuko's ship."

"Excellent." She smirked. "Things are about to get a lot more interesting."

- - - - -

"Prince Zuko, sir!" Zuko looked up from the map he had been looking at with one of the crew members when a soldier came up to him. Katara, who had been play Pai Chow with Iroh, looked up as well. "The Phantom Flame has been spotted. It looks as though they are on an intersect course with us."

"How long until they intersect us?" Zuko asked as Iroh stood

"Two hours." Zuko nodded to himself, thinking. Iroh, seeing his nephew thinking, smiled. Katara caught his smile and watched Iroh carefully. There was something important about this 'Phantom Flame'.

"Brenda is coming? How nice!" Iroh exclaimed while making his way over to Zuko.

"So, it appears Admiral Brenda has heard the news about Katara." Zuko mused out loud. "But why would she come? Uncle, you know her far better than I. What do you think she is planning?" He turned to his elder and waited for a response.

"Prince Zuko," Iroh smiled as he explained. "Brenda is well known for two reasons. One is that she would do whatever it takes not to be bored." Zuko sighed and nodded once more.

"Yes. You're right. Well, we'll use those two hours to prepare for her. Lord knows we'll need them." Zuko turned and walked off. He paused beside Katara and smiled softly. "You don't have to met Admiral Brenda." Katara shook her head.

"No, I don't mind." Zuko nodded and motioned her to follow him.

- - - - -

Yay! I got out a chapter right before school starts! I didn't think I'd be able to type that fast. Nothing to say, really. I was asked when I start school. I start school this monday. As Brenda would say, it's quite boring. Hmm . . . who is Brenda, really? And who blocked Ceres? These are all good question I bet you're wondering. Well, I'll reveal one thing next chapter. But I won't tell you what that one thing is! Mwahahahaha! **people staring and awkward pause** Anyway . . . please review! It always makes my day.


	20. Reunion

Reunion

Admiral Brenda looked over at Commander Raymond as they prepared to board Prince Zuko's ship. There was a sturdy plank that was going to be used as a bridge between the two ships. The Phantom Flame was thin and sleek, built for speed, so it was not as big as other ships of the Fire Nation usually were. The admiral yawned as she shifted her weight onto one foot.

"Raymond, do we have any information about Ceres's prey?"

"Only that it is a Water Nation girl." Brenda frowned when she heard this.

"Well, that's helpful I suppose. But a girl . . . . I wonder if Iroh has decided to play matchmaker. That would be something he would do to pass the time." She muttered to herself. Raymond stared at her, surprised she would say something like that. "What?" She had noticed him staring at her and he tensed.

"N-nothing, Admiral Brenda." Brenda stroked her thick braid as it hung over her shoulder still. She closed her eyes but not before glancing at Raymond.

"After nearly three years, I still surprised you with my behavior, don't I?" Her second in command stiffened at her words.

"I-I'm sorry if I offended you." He bowed slightly and Brenda merely waved him off.

"I don't care. I find it fun." She smirked as he started. "You're too easy to surprise. It helps pass the boredom I suppose."

- - - - -

"So, what's the other reason Admiral Brenda is famous?" Zuko looked back at Katara, surprised. The two stood on deck, watching a plank be secured between the two ships. It took a moment for him to realize why Katara would not know of Brenda. She was a waterbender and she grew up in the South Pole. Of course she would not know. Smirking, Zuko looked back up at the Phantom Flame.

"She's known as the Black Rose of the West. Just like my uncle is known as the Dragon of the West. She brings an artistic beauty to battle, so they named her that. Brenda once led a squadron of one hundred regular soldiers against two hundred earthbenders and was victorious. She is said to be just as strong as my father."

"So that's why she's famous?" Zuko shook his head at her question.

"No. That's one of the reasons why she was promoted to Admiral. Surprisingly enough, my father won't promote her to General." Frowning at his father's actions, she spoke again.

"Why won't your father make her General?'

"Because I'm too much of a threat to him as Admiral. Imagine how much of a threat I would be as General." While the two had been talking, Admiral Brenda had come on board with Commander Raymond. Zuko, surprised that she had snuck up on him and over heard, saluted quickly.

"Admiral Brenda." Brenda frowned at his formal greeting but before she had a chance to say anything, Iroh had appeared.

"Brenda! It has been so long!" The two hugged briefly and Brenda turned to Zuko.

"It seems you made him into quite the soldier. All formal with _me_." Before Zuko had a chance to stop her, Brenda had pulled Zuko into a hug. Raymond started at her bold actions and Zuko stiffened as she rocked him side to side in her hug. Katara stared at the woman, surprised by her bold actions as well. Part of her felt a flare of jealously. The other part wanted to know who the woman thought she was, hugging the prince like that. Well, she supposed that fell under the jealously part as well. So she felt completely jealous really. Brenda released Zuko and turned to Katara. The admiral smiled before she yanked Katara forward and hugged her as well. Zuko sighed at Admiral Brenda's antics before clearing his throat. Releasing Katara, Brenda pouted. "What?"

"This is Katara of the Southern Water Tribe." Zuko motioned to Katara as he spoke.

"Katara." Brenda repeated, trying out the name. "It is a lovely name. I am Admiral Brenda of the Fire Nation." She pulled the girl into a hug, surprising the waterbender once again. "And you're so cute."

- - - - -

Ceres turned to her servant.

"Tell, Admiral Zhao that I would wish to speak with him." The servant nodded and disappeared into the ship. Ceres was standing out on the deck of the ship. She had decided to take a walk and her servant had followed her. When she stressed that she wanted to be alone, the servant told her that the admiral had told him to stay with her. It angered him. She would have to talk about that. After all, she was no child. And how he treated her like one made her very angry. After a few minutes of brooding, the servant returned, nervous. The ancient demon narrowed her eyes as she saw this. Zhao must have said refused.

"A-Admiral Zhao s-said t-that he w-was t-too busy." The man stuttered, confirming Ceres's suspicions. Frowning, Ceres marched off to find Zhao. He would learn that he had better agree with her.

- - - - -

"So, you are Ceres's prey." The four of them; Iroh, Brenda, Zuko, and Katara, had gone to the dinning room to sit down for tea. Brenda had let Raymond go back so that he could managed the Phantom Flame. Iroh had immediately suggested they had tea to which the Admiral gave a hearty laugh. She agreed while Zuko rolled his eyes and Katara giggled. Currently, they were sitting at the dinning table. Her question had startled Katara and cause her to stiffen at remembering who was after her.

"Yes." Katara answered quietly. The Admiral smiled and eyed Iroh.

"I suppose you've played matchmaker?" Zuko started, nearly choking on the tea he had been sipping.

"Why, yes! How did you know?" Asked the old man as the powerful woman smirked at the prince and the waterbender. She was calmed and collected as she spoke, even thought Zuko was glaring daggers at her.

"I see the way you two look at each other. And when we were walking here, I noticed you two lagging behind Iroh and I. I glanced behind me ad saw the two of you holding hands." It was true. Zuko and Katara had walked slower than Brenda and Iroh. They had even held hands during their walk. But the prince scowled.

"How did you know that?" He demanded. He had not seen her look behind at them. She had been too caught up in talking with Iroh.

"You were busy smiling at Katara." She teased before she took a sip of her tea. After she tasted the tea she looked down in surprise. "Chamomile tea? Iroh, you sly dog." She turned a smirk towards the Prince's uncle. "You still remember my favorite flavor." Iroh beamed at her.

"What were you excepting, Ginseng tea?"

"Of course." Zuko and Brenda spoke together. Katara blinked in surprise before remembering her earlier question.

"Um . . ." The three firebenders turned their attention to Katara. "Pardon me, but what else are you famous for? If that's not too bold." Zuko fought back a smile. He found it cute how she was shy around Admiral Brenda. Apparently, so did Brenda because the woman had a glint in her eyes as though she had just found a new born kitten.

"Brenda is famous for many things." Katara blinked, confused when Iroh told her this.

"But you said that she is famous for two things." Brenda glanced at Iroh.

"Really, what is one of the things I am famous for, Iroh?" Iroh smiled as Brenda asked him this.

"That you'll do whatever it takes to avoid boredom." Brenda smiled and nodded as she rested one hand on the hilt of her sword.

"That is true."

"But what's the other thing?" Katara repeated, still confused. Brenda blinked, surprised.

"You don't know?" Brenda asked, surprised. Zuko sighed and nodded for Katara.

"She's from the Water Nation and she's only fifteen. Of course she wouldn't know about that kind of stuff." Brenda tapped her chin in thought.

"I suppose you're right, my dear little prince." Zuko winced at her address of him and Katara narrowed her eyes at Brenda.

"And how do you know Zuko so well?" Brenda started, both at the question and how casual she addressed Zuko. After a moment, Brenda realized that Katara was getting jealous of how she acted with Zuko. The Admiral broke into laughter. After a minute, she smiled at Katara and rested her arm on the table and leaned forward, putting most of her weight on the arm.

"My dear Katara, the second reason I'm famous is because, just like Iroh and Ozai, I am part of the three royal siblings." Katara felt her eyes widened as she realized who Brenda was.

"So you're . . ."

"That's right. I am Prince Zuko's Aunt, Lady Brenda of the Fire Nation."

- - - - -

If you guess Brenda was Zuko's aunt, then give yourself a pat on the back! I dropped the hint about how old her nephew was and some got it. Don't feel bad if you didn't guess it. I had been hoping I could surprise some people and if I did surprise some people, then I am happy. Please review and tell me what you think. It helps me make the story better. I hope there is nothing confusing about it. If there is, tell me. Well, I hope to get done my next chapter soon!


	21. Fading Ignorance

Fading Ignorance

"Y-you're Zuko's aunt?" Katara sputtered, surprised. Brenda nodded as she leaned back, proud of herself.

"Yes. He's my precious little nephew." Brenda glanced over at Zuko while she spoke, making the teenager roll his eyes and causing Iroh to laugh.

"Brenda is the youngest of the three of us." Iroh told Katara after his laughter died down. Upon hearing this, the Admiral smirked and used the table to prop up her arm and hold her head up as she closed her eyes.

"True. But I could have taken the title of the Fire Lady if I challenged Ozai. Yet I prefer the battlefield. I always try to give it an artistic flare. Something much needed in war." Brenda opened her eyes and looked over at Zuko lazily. "Not to mention that Ozai has Zuko. Since I have no child, nor do I intend to have children, it would be wise for me to avoid the throne. After all, why bother trying to get another heir when we already have one." Sipping her chamomile tea again, she turned her attention to Iroh. "Besides, our dear brother would fight to the death for the throne." Nodding, Iroh agreed with Brenda.

"This is true. Our brother is known to be the most stubborn of the three of us." After Iroh made his statement, Zuko looked down at his tea and stared into before he spoke.

"He just knows what's right!" Zuko snapped as he stood up. "He has to do what's best for the Fire Nation!" With that said, Zuko turned and stormed out of the room. Brenda closed her eyes and sighed while Iroh's eyes softened. Katara stood up.

"I'll go talk to him." She muttered before disappearing after Zuko. The female admiral opened hr eyes briefly to watch Katara chase after her nephew. Closing her eyes once more, Brenda shook her head.

"It's a shame. He should have been your son, Iroh."

- - - - -

"Zuko wait!" Katara called out as she followed Zuko into his mediation room. Spinning around, Zuko glared at Katara.

"What, are you going to tell me how I'm wrong for defending him! He has to do what's best for the Fire Nation." Katara narrowed her eyes, sparks flying from her crystal blue eyes.

"He's not doing what's right!" Zuko felt his temper flare as she met his glare.

"Yes he is!" Insisted the fire prince. He had to be doing what's best. What's right. He had to.

"What makes you say that!" Katara demanded. She had to make him see. Make him see that his father wasn't right. She had to get through to him.

"Because I am loyal to the Fire Nation!" Zuko justified. He had done everything the Fire Nation asked of him. Everything.

"That doesn't mean you have to be loyal to a tyrant!" Countered the young waterbender.

"He's not a tyrant!" Zuko shook his head as he yelled at her.

"Ozai is cruel! He's ruthless! He doesn't care about the Fire Nation's citizens!"

"That's not true!" He shouted. It wasn't true. It can't be true. His father had to love the Fire Nation. He was Fire Lord.

"Then why did he scar you!"

- - - - -

"I know, sister." Iroh sighed heavily before he took a sip of tea. "I told Katara that once. When I was trying to get her to better understand Prince Zuko." Putting down his tea, Iroh smiled bitterly. "I want her to be the one. But I don't know if Zuko could handle it." Brenda opened her eyes and glanced at Iroh before taking a sip of her tea.

"I know what you mean. I doubt I'd be able to handle it if it was me." Shaking his head at the thought of Zuko, Iroh spoke up again.

"That boy is too loyal to his father. It will destroy any relationship he has if he does not realize that. Ozai was wrong in his actions. He's too stubborn. Once Prince Zuko realizes that, once he is free of his father's influence, then the boy will be truly happy." Brenda snorted at the thought.

"That boy will never disagree with his father." She muttered before she took another sip of her tea. Her older brother raised an eyebrow.

"And why do you say that?" She looked at Iroh, straight in the eye.

"Because it would mean his father was wrong. Wrong to scar him. Wrong to throw him side. Wrong to deny him love." She looked off in the direction Katara had followed the fire prince after he stormed off. "I don't know if anyone can save him from the devastation of realizing that."

"I believe that Katara can save him." Brenda snapped her attention back to her older brother.

"Your belief isn't enough, dear brother." The way she spoke, it was as if they were talking about someone else. Someone other than Prince Zuko. Angered, Iroh slammed his fist down on the table.

"She will be the one Brenda!" Narrowing her eyes, the female firebender retorted quickly.

"And what if she's not!" She demanded, her normally calm demeanor fading. "You expect me to put my faith in some child I've just met!"

"Yes!" Iroh snapped before he realized his temper was getting the best of him. "Yes." He repeated softer. "She is a good child at heart. And she loves the Prince. True, she doesn't know how deep that love is yet, but I suspect it to be true. She doesn't back down like other people do. She's caring. And patient. She's a smart child. And she cares deeply for his highness." Brenda's eyes softened and closed at her brother spoke. After listening to him she sighed and shook her head.

"You always were the wise one, old man." Iroh smiled softly at his younger sister.

"You aren't so young yourself."

"I'm still younger than you."

- - - - -

"HOW DARE YOU!" Zuko roared as his temper started to cloud his vision. Katara felt no fear. She knew that even though Zuko become lost in his temper, he would not hit her. He had more honor than that. However, before he became lost to his anger, Katara's hand cut through the air and slapped him. Stunned, Zuko held a hand to his cheek.

"Grow up Zuko!" The waterbender snapped, trying not to hold her stinging hand. Glaring at her and turning his back, Zuko closed his eyes.

"You know nothing." He growled. Annoyed at his stubbornness, Katara crossed her arms.

"I know enough. He's not your father." Surprised, Zuko turned and looked at Katara.

"What are you talking about?" Zuko demanded, confused. Letting out a soft sigh, Katara explained herself.

"He may be the man whose blood runs through your veins, but that does not make him a father. A father is kind. A father is caring. He would be proud of you no matter what. A father lifts you up when you fall down. A father protects you. Has he done any of that? Has he ever?" Zuko narrowed his eyes at Katara's words and once more turned his back on her.

"My father is the Fire Lord. He has too protect the Fire Nation. He has to do what's best." Before Katara could stop herself, she hugged him from behind. Tensing, Zuko felt his eyes widening as she held him tight.

"But has he done that? He is trying to wipe out the other nations. He's alienated his siblings. He threw out his only heir . . . . he scarred you . . . ." Even though she was holding him, Zuko did not turn around to face Katara.

"But . . . he has to have had a good reason."

- - - - -

Ceres nearly pulled out her hair in anger. Nothing made sense. There were no more celestial maidens, the last one on Earth had died awhile ago. The current Avatar does not know firebending. It couldn't be the Fire Gods . . . then who? All that was left was someone new or a last defense Senku set up. The ancient demon felt like pounding her head against the wall. It would certainly help distract her. Glancing back over at the servant, Ceres felt her temper rise even more. Who did Zhao think he was? Having her followed! How dare he! It wasn't right! She was suppose to be one of the most feared creatures of all time! She had caused a type of terror never seen before! And there he was, a mortal, who thought he could control her. Her word may be her bond, but that didn't mean she couldn't scare the hell out of him! Without pause, Ceres hurried to her room and slammed the door shut in the poor servant's face. Once the door was locked, Ceres took out her crystal dagger and traced a large circle around her.

"Demonic powers within me . . . ." She hissed as she sat on the ground and rested her hands on her knees. "Come forth and reign free . . ." The dagger glowed. "Come out and do my bidding . . . ." A small ball of light left the dagger. "Do what I have not been forbidding!"

- - - - -

Zuko pulled himself out Katara's grip.

"Leave me be." Shaking her head, Katara refused.

"No. I'm not leaving you. You're in pain. I won't leave you in pain." Zuko looked back at Katara and smiled bitterly.

"You're too sweet for your own good." Zuko shook his head to clear out his thoughts. "But I can not. I . . . . just need time to myself. I have to sort this out." Katara's eyes softened, she understood. The waterbender nodded and kissed Zuko on the cheek before leaving. She closed the door quietly behind her as Zuko lit the candles to begin his mediation. Slowly the young woman walked towards the room she had left Brenda and Iroh in. Upon reaching it, she sat down and looked up at the two siblings.

". . . . how is he?" Asked the older brother. Sighing, Katara shifted in her seat.

"He needs time to think." Brenda watched Katara carefully.

"Katara . . . ." Said person looked over at the admiral. ". . . I would like to speak with you later. Girl talk." She clarified upon the look Iroh shot her. _'I'm sorry brother . . . . but I have to see for myself if she's up to pulling Zuko from his father's grasp . . . . .'_

- - - - -

Wow! Chapter 21 already. And Ceres seems mad. Don't worry, soon enough I will reveal what blocked Ceres. Not only that, but there might be a few more twists and turns in my story. I don't know if I'll be able to keep this pace up. I doubt it. Oh well, maybe I'll still be able to get chapter out fast. I hope so. Sorry if my grammar is messy. I'm not too good at grammar. Anyways, please review. I'd like to know if there are any problems. And I like to know whether or not you like the story so far. Review and thanks!


	22. Need of Guidance

Need of Guidance

Ceres had her head tilted back as her lips moved silently. Her eyes were closed as she floated a foot above the ground as she sat in the lotus position with her black silk robe hanging from her thin form. The dagger floated out in front of her, tied to her neck by the chain still. It glowed fiercely as she silently chanted.

_'The girl will be mine.'_ The demon thought, continuing with her task. After a moment she lowered to the ground and sat with her eyes closed still. A satisfied smirk crossed her face when she heard a cry the echoed through the ship as her necklace fell down against her, its glow fading. It was Zhao's cry. Finally opening her eyes, Ceres stood up. She rested a hand on her hip before staring down at her dagger. She caressed it with a wicked glint in her eyes. Zhao would know better than to mess with her. That nightmare was enough to get her message through. Ceres made her way over to her bed and fell onto it with grace as a laugh escaped her. All she had to do was give him a memory of one of her last victims. It was easy to do. Not to mention fun.

- - - - -

_'Mother . . . .'_

Zuko breathed in and out.

_'. . . . why did you leave?'_

The candles grew and shrunk with each breath.

_'. . . . mother . . . . .'_

Zuko opened his eyes slowly.

". . . . I need you . . . ."

- - - - -

Brenda walked slowly over to the railing of the ship and glanced over her shoulder at Katara. Iroh was a little ways off, out of earshot, but still in sight. The night air was crisp and clean around the two women.

". . . . do you know who taught Prince Zuko how to control his flame?" Katara started at the question. It was strange, to say the least. The admiral continued before Katara could say anything. "Do you know who held Prince Zuko when his mother died?" Brenda turned around to face Katara.

". . . . Zuko never told me."

"I see." Brenda closed her eyes and gave out a soft sigh. "My brother Ozai was not the man who took care of Zuko." Waiting a few minutes, Brenda hoped that Katara would understand. And she did.

"Iroh . . ." Katara whispered to herself and glanced back at the old man with a new found respect. She had told Zuko that Ozai was not his father based on the way he had treated Zuko when the boy spoke out. All she knew about Ozai was what Iroh had told her. While he had not spoken against his brother, he did not praise him either.

"Yes. Iroh has taken care of Prince Zuko. But Iroh was a general so he went to battle many times. Iroh only retired after Lady Leila died." Katara looked up at Brenda, confused.

"Lady Leila? Was she Zuko's mother?" A nod from Brenda confirmed Katara's question. "Zuko has only once spoken about her to me. He didn't tell me her name." Brenda sighed and looked out over the sea.

"My brother, Lord Ozai, was never affectionate with his own son. Lord Ozai rarely had time with Prince Zuko. And when he did, he spent that time instructing the prince on how he should try hard in his studies and not fail the Fire Nation. He was always hard on my nephew." Brenda smirked as she remembered Zuko's childhood. "But Lady Leila always snuck her son out of those boring studies. She would make up some excuse to the tutor and spend the day with Prince Zuko." Katara bit her lip as she stared at Brenda.

"Why are you telling me this?" Brenda looked over at Katara.

"Because my nephew has had a hard life. I don't want him to go through more pain."

"I don't understand."

"You don't?" Brenda smirked. "Then I'll spell it out for you. Leave my nephew alone. You are doomed girl." The admiral crossed her arms and shifted her weight onto one foot. "Ceres will come and take your body. The only way to stop Ceres then will be to destroy your precious little body. Knowing the prince, he will want to do it to give your soul peace. It will break him. I can't allow that. So what will it cost to have you leave my nephew alone?" Katara backed away from Brenda with her eyes narrowed.

- - - - -

Zuko breathed and controlled the flame. He had to find answers. He couldn't go on without them. Things were too hard. Too complex. Too difficult.

_'Mother . . . if only you were here. I need your guidance . . . .'_

He didn't know who he was anymore. Was he Prince Zuko, loyal heir to the Fire Nation? Or was he Zuko, teenager in love?

_'. . . I wish we had more time together . . . . . then maybe you might have told me what to do if something like this happened . . .'_

The fire grew as he breathed in. Exhaling, the fire shrank. He could go on for hours like this.

_'. . . but I doubt you would have known this would have happened . . . .'_

Zuko opened his eyes slowly and stared down at the flames. Nothing made sense.

_'. . . no one else can understand. Not Uncle, not Aunt . . . . not Katara . . .'_

Iroh and Brenda wouldn't understand. He needed his father's love. That was the man whose blood ran through his veins. His father was just busy all the time. He just had a lot of stress built up on him. That's all. That's why he couldn't spend time with Zuko. That was the reason. Zuko was so caught up in his reasoning that he didn't realize his eyelids were getting heavier and heavier. When his head dropped slightly, he snapped it back up and shook it. The tiredness stayed with him. Zuko stood up and quickly made his way to his room. The young man stripped off his armor and changed into his pajama pants. Barely bothering to pull back the covers and crawl underneath him, the prince of fire quickly fell into a deep slumber.

- - - - -

". . . . there is nothing you can offer me that will make me leave him." Brenda narrowed her eyes.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes." Katara crossed her arms. "I care for Zuko."

"You don't." Brenda hissed quietly. "Otherwise you wouldn't risk hurting Zuko. Now leave him alone."

"That's Zuko's decision. I'll stay with him as long as he wants me." Brenda scoffed at Katara's words.

"That boy doesn't know what he wants. He's so desperate for love, he'd take anything. And that includes a no name water peasant." Katara steeled herself against the words. She would not back down. That was a low blow but she would not give the admiral the satisfaction of knowing that it had hurt. She would not give the woman the satisfaction that Katara herself thought that almost every minute away from Zuko. While with him, those things didn't seem to bother her, but when he was gone, she felt that fear. But that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was that Brenda was challenging her feelings for Zuko. And Katara didn't like that.

"That may be true, but as long as he wants my love, I'll be with him."

"And you exspect Ceres to-" Katara cut the female admiral off, anger rising in her.

"I exspect the Avatar to rise up and stop Ceres. And I also aspect that I can defend myself. I won't die. I will fight back. Now," Katara paused, calming herself down. "I think I should leave." As Katara walked by Brenda, the admiral's hand reached out and gripped Katara's forearm. "Let me go." Katara hissed with narrowed eyes.

"You stubborn little bitch." Brenda muttered before Katara moved a stream a water up to them and splashed Brenda in the face. Iroh had already been making his way over to the two when he had seen Brenda grab Katara's arm. He doubled his speeds as Katara broke free from Brenda's grip. "Insolent little-" Iroh got in between the two as Katara began to pull more water up from the ocean.

"Enough of this!" Iroh snapped while Brenda formed fire blades from her clenched fists.

"Move aside brother!" Her tone was deadly as she dropped into a light stance. The waterbender had gathered up a large amount of water and dropped into a stance. A wicked smirk crossed Brenda's face. "So it would appear that my dear nephew has fallen for a poor waterbender." Before Iroh could say anything, Brenda shot pass him and towards Katara. The water tribe girl brought her hands down and water rained down on Brenda, putting out her fire daggers. Angry, Zuko's aunt kicked her leg out, knocking Katara off her feet. Rolling to the side, Katara barely missed Brenda's foot slamming down where her head once was. Swinging her arm in an arch, Katara nailed Brenda with another splash of water. The waterbender was on her feet and ready to continue the fight when Iroh shoved the two apart.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" He roared, angered. Brenda looked at him, surprised. After a moment, she closed her eyes and smirked at her own thoughts.

"It appears that you were right brother." Iroh looked at Brenda, this time he was surprised. Katara only stared at Brenda guardedly and confused. "She is up to the challenge of being with Zuko."

- - - - -

So, did you like the small fight between Katara and Brenda? And what will happen to Zuko? Where is the Avatar and Katara's brother? What will happen when Brenda finds out about Katara's relationship with Aang? So many questions! However, there will be some Zutara next chapter, I hope. Also, will Zuko get that guidance he needs? And from who?

P.S. I know that Zuko has a sister, Zula, but I already wrote that he didn't have one by the time that news came out. So in my story, he's an only child.


	23. Breaking Through

Braking Through

Brenda chuckled as Katara stared at her.

"So . . . that whole thing that just happened . . . . . it was an act?" The female admiral nodded with a small smirk on her face while she rested a hand on her sword hilt.

"Yes." Iroh sent Brenda an annoyed look when Brenda answered Katara's question.

"You can be quite bothersome sister." Shaking his head, Iroh sighed heavily before he continued. "I suppose you think that was the only way to test Katara?" Her smirk grew as she responded to Iroh.

"Anyone can talk big. However, to fight me for Prince Zuko . . . . even though she knew I was a firebender . . . . that takes guts. So I guess that she is worthy of his highness." Katara glared at Brenda. Though she was Zuko's aunt, she had attacked her.

"What would have happened had she back down?" Iroh asked with a serious note in his voice. He had a feeling that he already knew the answer. A sadistic glint shown in Brenda's eyes.

"Simple brother. I would have killed her."

- - - - -

A soft humming entered his ears. He smiled softly to himself as he bathed in the warm that the voice provided. The person hummed softly as the left side of his face was caressed gently. He did not become startled. Something in the way the person touched his scar. There was something about it. It was gentle. It was caring. It was loving. Warmth radiated off of the hand as it began to stroke his head. The softness under his head shifted slightly. His body felt heavy. Heavier than it ever felt. But that did not bother him. He just listened quietly as the voice hummed to him while its hand caressed his head gently. There was something familiar about it. Something that tugged at his heart. That begged for it never to end. There was a longing in his heart as he listened to the humming. The humming slowly stopped and a soft voice entered his ears.

"_. . . . Zuko . . . ."_ Zuko scrunched up his brow in confusion. It didn't make sense. There was only one person with that voice. Only one person with a voice that soft. Only one person who said his name like that. And she was gone. "_. . . . Zuko . . . ."_ It couldn't be true. No. There was no way it was true. She couldn't be there. She was gone. He had lost her a long time ago. "_. . . . my special little boy . . ." _Zuko opened his eyes only to be greeted by the face of a woman he had lost long ago. Her hair was pulled back into a bun. Out of the bun a pony trail poured down to the ground. She wore black turtleneck dress with a red robe over it. A large golden sash wrapped around her waist, keeping the robe from flapping all around. Soft golden eyes stared down into Zuko's eyes. Her skin was porcelain white. A soft red paint was on her full lips. A fine red powder adorn her eyelids. Golden earrings trickled down from her ears. Two golden bracelets jingled on each wrist. Zuko could only stare at her. His mouth felt dry and refused to work. She smiled softly at Zuko and gently stroked the side of his face. The side with the scar.

- - - - -

It was warm. More importantly, it was a warm presence. He held it in his arms and the warmth spread through his whole body. Sighing contently, he pulled the warmth closer. His keen ears picked up a soft breathing and he knew instantly what the warmth was. Too tired to even smile, Zuko only snuggled closer to the warmth.

"Well . . ." His eyes snapped open at the voice. With the tiredness that had been blocking consciousness, his face turned beat red. ". . . I don't think that she'll be gone if you let go." Horror was etched on his face as he slowly turned his head to face her. She stood beside Iroh in her usual attire and a hand resting on her sword. Admiral Brenda smirked as she looked down at Zuko as he held a sleeping Katara to his chest. Turning her eyes to Iroh, Brenda spoke again. "I dare say that this is an unexpected moment. Especially for his highness." Zuko felt his face redden. While he was not one to blush, when his aunt was around poking fun at him, he tended to get rather embarrassed.

"Now, now, Brenda," Iroh began but was cut off by Zuko.

"What the hell are you two doing in _my_ room?" He hissed, trying not to wake the sleeping Katara. Brenda raised an eyebrow before turning back to Iroh.

"Is he always this temperamental?"

"Answer the damn question!" Zuko snapped, his temper making his face redder.

"You overslept, my dear Prince." The admiral explained while she leaned forward with a sadistic smirk. "Now, what caused you to oversleep?" Zuko was about to reply when a familiar voice beat him to it.

"Nothing happened." Katara muttered as she peered over at Brenda before closing her eyes and trying to go back to sleep. Walking to the foot of the bed, Brenda grabbed the sheets and yanked them back as hard as she could, leaving the two benders unprotected as the cold morning air surrounded them. Sighing wearily, Zuko reluctantly let go of Katara and rolled out of bed while Katara did the same. Iroh grabbed Brenda and pulled her away for the two to change with as little awkwardness as possible.

- - - - -

"Brenda . . . ." Iroh began as the two sat down for tea. She turned her gold eyes to him with an eyebrow raised.

"What is it brother?" The retired general stared deep into his sister's eyes, trying to find the right words. "Brother?"

". . . . why did you come here? Surely your need to fulfill your curiosity was not the only reason. Lord Ozai does not consider Ceres a threat so he wouldn't send you." Scoffing, the admiral looked down at her tea.

"Lord Ozai, Lady Leila, Prince Zuko, retired general Iroh . . . it is rather tiresome how we refer to our own family with such formal titles. My own nephew calls me 'Admiral' instead of aunt. You are the only one he does not talk to so formally. Are we that distant as a family?" She gripped the tea cup hard. "Sometimes I despise the fact that we are royalty." The admiral looked up at her older brother.

"You are avoiding the question." Brenda stood up, leaving her tea on the table.

"I do not fancy this conversation."

"Sit down, sister." Iroh commanded and his little sister fidgeted under her stern gaze. "Sit down." He repeated this time with more force. With an indignant huff she sat down and looked away with her arms crossed. "You know you can tell me anything. You've always known that." Brenda reached forward and took the tea cup.

"You've known that ever since I was little I dreamed of having glorious battles." Iroh nodded with a faint smile as he remembered her as a child.

"Yes. You often sacrifice efficiency for an artistic flare. Your sword is an example of that. It is more artistic than efficient for battle." Nodding absentmindedly, Brenda stirred her tea.

". . . . life will be boring once we win the war." She leaned back slightly, looking up at the ceiling. ". . . but life is boring right now. Ozai has me doing small tasks such as patrolling waters that have long been conquered." She turned her attention back to her oldest brother. "I wish to serve under Zuko." Iroh watched her steadily.

"Yet you've never shown interest in helping Prince Zuko in his banishment before." Brenda slammed her fist onto the table.

"He had you! You, one of the greatest generals our nation has ever known! And he was on a wild goose chase!" Iroh narrowed his eyes at her.

"What about when the Avatar was discovered to be alive!" He snapped, his temper flaring for once. Brenda's eyes widened at his tone and she looked away before speaking to him, quietly.

". . . I did not want to steal his fame. The Avatar was his. And he would never allow me to capture the Avatar for him. Nor would he except my help." Brenda looked back up at Iroh to find her older brother smiling softly at her.

"You will have to speak with our nephew and make sure he is alright with you joining us in fighting Ceres. He does not want anything out of pity." Brenda smirked as she looked down at her tea.

"This is true. The Avatar does need Fire Masters to teach him firebending." Iroh's eyes narrowed sharply as he gazed at his sister.

"What are you talking about sister?" Brenda looked up at Iroh with a smug smirk.

"I'm not stupid, Iroh. A waterbender is said to travel with the child Avatar. And who in their right mind would allow their nephew to go near the Black Lava Lands unless they were chasing something and it was of the utmost importance? And why was the child waterbender on the Black Lava Lands? How, more importantly, would she get to the Black Lava Lands? Few know the way to safely navigate through the dangerous waters. I doubt she could do it all by herself. Also, why would Zuko not be hunting down the Avatar, putting off his search to protect someone? He could do both at once. Putting two and two together is not that hard."

"What you speak of . . . . Prince Zuko helping the Avatar . . . . that is treason." The admiral tilted her head slightly.

"That may be true, but Zuko is exiled. Our laws no longer apply to him. For me, it is treason. For him? No."

"What do you want Brenda?" Iroh asked quietly, his tone serious. Brenda raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you assume I have some ulterior motive? I come to serve the prince." Closing his eyes, Iroh took a sip of his tea before looking back to the female admiral.

"You were always cunning Brenda. And you did not come to Prince Zuko before. What do you really want? No lies. Should you lie to me I will have you thrown off this ship." Glaring at Iroh she stood once more. "Are you so cowardly that you'll storm off at the slightest challenge? I thought the great Black Rose of the West was stronger than that." Brenda gritted her tea and looked down at her brother.

"How dare you!"

"Tell me the truth." Begrudgingly, Brenda sat down again.

"You always were able to make me feel inferior. I would except nothing less from the famed Dragon of the West."

"Now, why are you here? I know you do want to serve under Prince Zuko, that is sincere. But the reason you gave me . . . those aren't the only ones." Once again Brenda slammed her fist on the table.

"Dammit brother! Can you not look a gift horse in the mouth!"

"Gift? I doubt it. You have never done anything for free." Iroh replied, calm.

"Even I know that." Brenda turned around to see Zuko enter the room along with Katara.

"How long-" Brenda was cut off by Zuko as he watched Katara pour herself some tea.

"Long enough." Zuko turned his attention to his aunt. "Now, why do you really want to serve me?" Brenda tightened her fist before release the fist and sighing.

"It appears I am backed into a corner." She sat down and looked at her tea before looking at her two relatives. "I grow bore with this war. Ozai-" She glanced to Zuko to see his reaction at her informal address of his father. He did not react. His face was stoic and calm as he gazed over at her. "would like nothing more than to see me dead. I am too much of a threat to him. But he knows that he cannot outright kill me. And he knows that I will only gain more fame should he put me in battle. So for now, he is resigned to giving me menial tasks." She sipped her tea before she continued. "Since he cannot kill me without reason, he decides to get as far away from him as he can without letting me fight." Iroh looked over at Zuko and waited for his reaction.

"Should you abandon the Fire Lord, you will be considered a traitor. Though you may be willing to risk death, your crew might not." Brenda looked at Zuko, right in the eyes before she spoke.

"I have already discussed this with my crew. All are willing to follow me. From the most decorated officer to the simplest cook. Everyone wants to serve you, Prince Zuko. You are the rightful heir to the throne, no matter how much your father tries to deny it." Admiral Brenda stood up and bowed to her nephew. "Your father no longer serves the Fire Nation as he should. Rather, Ozai has the Fire Nation serving him. That is treason. So I have decided to do what is right. The Phantom Flame is at your disposal." Zuko was silent as the three other benders stared at him. Watching him. Trying to judge his reaction. The prince of fire opened his mouth to speak.


	24. Clashing Worlds

Clashing Worlds

"Admiral Brenda, last night I had a dream." Brenda glanced at Iroh, confused, but returned her attention back to Zuko, desperate to know what he would say. "In this dream, I spent my time with a woman. I spent my time with my mother." Katara gazed at Zuko, also confused as to why he would be telling them about his dream. "I believe that my mother visited me in a dream to remind me that blind loyalty is not the way. I accept your help, Admiral . . . . Aunt Brenda." Brenda looked at him in shock, however after a moment her eyes softened. She smiled and bowed once more.

"The Phantom Flame will serve you well. Not only that, but we will protect Miss. Katara along side you." Zuko nodded and the admiral left, her cape flaring behind her. Iroh waited until Brenda was gone before he looked at Zuko.

"Prince Zuko . . . you do realize what you are doing?" Zuko looked over to his uncle before giving a curt nod.

"I'm starting a civil war. I am opposing my father. Maybe not openly, but I am still opposing him." Zuko glanced at Katara while she sipped her tea with her eyes closed and looked back to him uncle. Iroh was waiting patiently for Zuko to say something more. ". . . . I am going to win this war, uncle."

- - - - -

Ceres glared across the table at Zhao.

"I am perfect Zhao." Zhao narrowed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists. "I never was and never will be someone that you can push around Zhao. Take me to the girl."

"Ceres . . . ." Zhao hissed. "You are no longer perfect. You never were and never will be perfect. You are weak against fire. Avatar Senku was able to defeat you. You are far from perfect." Ceres stood, her black kimono rustling as she did so.

"My powers grow stronger as each day of freedom passes and the comet draws closer. Do not tempt me to go back on my word!"

"Did you not say you would never break your word!" Zhao challenged as he too stood up.

"There are ways around it, Zhao." Ceres growled out before a smug look broke out onto her face. "Did you enjoy your dream last night?" She laughed as the blood drained from Zhao's face when he remembered the dream.

"Ceres . . . you would do well not to test me. You forget, you are weak against fire." Her eyes narrowed.

"And you forget that I Ceres! You forget the horrible stories you were told when young about the demon that ruled the world with terror! Do not forget who I am!" Ceres roared.

- - - - -

Brenda sighed before glancing over at her second in command, Commander Raymond. She was back on her ship, sitting in her chair on the bridge.

"Raymond . . . ." He looked over at her as she stroked her braid. ". . . . when do you think the Avatar will come? Surely he would not dare to approach my nephew's ship while we are with him." Raymond thought for a moment before he answered his superior officer.

"I don't know, Admiral Brenda." He watched as she fiddled with a ring she had just put on her right ring finger. It was a tiny silver dragon wrapped around her finger and in its mouth it held a ruby. "Admiral, if you don't mind my asking, where did you get that?" Brenda smirked as she looked down at the ring.

"This was the ring the late Lady Leila entrusted to me. She said that as her sister, she wanted me to hang on to this and wear it only when I was ready to follow Prince Zuko." Sighing, Brenda rested her head against her propped up arm and glanced over at Raymond. "Sometimes I think the woman had second sight. She seemed to know that when Ozai took the throne, he would change. But then again, I suppose we all knew that would happen. My older brother was always power hungry." Looking up at the ceiling, Brenda sighed once more. "Maybe she was just more in tune with her feelings than the rest of us." She twisted the ring around her finger as she pondered her older brother Ozai silently. After what seemed like an eternity to Raymond, she spoke. "This is boring."

- - - - -

Zuko walked down the hallway with a stone face as Katara walked beside him. She snuck a glance at him before looking ahead at the hatch to the deck. She walked up the steps with Zuko and stepped out into the sunlight. Glancing back at Zuko, Katara fought back a sigh when she noted that his emotions were still hidden behind his mask of indifference. It was . . . unsettling. He had been that way ever since his he claimed he would win the civil war he was causing. Katara was soon becoming fed up with his actions. She knew him well enough to know he was having a difficult time accepting that he was starting a war with his father. However, the fact that he was blocking her out meant that there was something more to it. Something more on his mind. Katara stopped walking. He didn't notice. He was too caught up in his own thoughts to notice her.

". . . . Aang probably won't stop by." She waited for his reaction after she had spoke. He stopped walking and turned to face her. He found it odd she would randomly say something like that, but decided to indulge her. He was curious to see why she would say something like that out of the blue.

". . . why do you say that?" Katara smiled sadly as she moved forward and walked by Zuko.

"Never mind." Zuko's hand snaked forward and grabbed onto Katara's arm, pulling her back to him.

"Why?"

". . . . he'll be worried about your aunt's ship." Zuko looked over at the Phantom Flame before nodding.

"I suppose you're right." Katara smiled smugly at him, but it did not reach her eyes.

"Of course I'm right." Zuko sighed and pulled her towards him, into a hug.

"What's wrong?" He whispered into her ear.

"I could ask you the same question." Katara whispered back. Zuko pulled away from her and shot her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Katara sighed before she turned her back on him.

"Ever since Brenda left you've been quite." Zuko quirked an eyebrow.

"I would think it would be obvious. I'm starting a civil war." Looking back at him, Katara crossed her arms.

"But normally you'd be barking orders at the crew! Or maybe training! Even mediating!" Zuko narrowed his eyes as she stared him down. He felt his temper rising as he glared at her.

"So you would have me revert into a machine! Never changing! Is that what you want?" Katara threw her arms down to her sides with her hands in fists while her eyes flashed.

"What I want is for you to talk to me!"

"Well I'm talking! Is there anything else!" Katara let out a frustrated scream and the sea water surrounding them splashed furiously. While the soldiers near the railing noticed, Zuko did not.

"I want you to tell me what's bothering you!"

"Right now you are!" Zuko spun on his heel and stormed away, not even bothering to stop when his uncle called his name. Iroh hurried over to Katara's side.

"He doesn't mean that. He's just worked up." Katara 'humph' and crossed her arms, looking away as anger flowed through her.

"I don't care if he means it. He's a jerk. I don't know what I see in him!"

- - - - -

Ceres stared at her crystal dagger as it lay in her hand. With a heavy sigh she pulled her hair out of the tight bun and let it fall to her shoulders. Closing her eyes, Ceres brushed hair out of her face. Taking a cloth and dampening it in the water basin beside her bed, the ancient demon slowly removed the makeup on her face. She stared down at the water as she dipped a finger into the now foggy water and twirled it around.

"Senku, you bastard." She hissed as the water began to boil. She withdrew her finger and glared at her reflection. "How could I have thought you died after putting those pathetic wards up?" She looked back at the crystal dagger. Inside of it was the image of her being blasted by fire. Frozen in the moment, the stilled fire showed the face of an scarred man with a black mane around and black eyes that jumped out against the scar running down his pale cheek. The image of this man was only from the neck up. However, she recognized the scar. It was Avatar Senku. The man who trapped her in the cave. "The ward which killed you," Fire filled Ceres's eyes. "the ward that I did not know about until now, was the one to protect my next prey from being spied on." A wicked smirk emerged on her face as she moved in front of the vanity mirror in her room. "But that won't stop me. I will still take her body." She morphed into Katara.

"Because this form suits me." Ceres hissed with Katara's voice. Her wicked laughter filled the air as she adjusted while she stepped up onto the chair and onto the vanity.

- - - - -

Three days. It had been three days since the fight and neither one of them were willing to talk to the other one. Iroh fought back a sigh as he sipped tea with his little sister.

"It is so frustrating, Brenda." Iroh muttered before he took another sip of tea. Brenda smirked at him.

"Atleast it isn't boring." She drank her tea as her brother sent a dry glare her way.

"All you care about is if something is boring or not."

"Your point?"

- - - - -

Lieutenant Lee knew when many things. He knew that ginseng was the retired general's favorite tea. He knew, from listening to Iroh, that chamomile tea was Admiral Brenda's favorite. He knew that Admiral Brenda was a woman who hated boredom. He knew that Prince Zuko was short tempered and that's what got him thrown into exile. Lieutenant Lee knew that the young prince was starting a civil war with his father. He had also picked up that the prince liked the young waterbender. He knew that they were fighting. He also knew, that at the moment, he was stuck in the middle of their silent treatment. The two were on the bridge as the young prince had come up to cheek on everything.

". . . . sir, we'll be needing supplies. It would be best if we stop at the next port."

"Well, as long as _some_ people don't find it too much of a change." The lieutenant cringed, knowing what would happen next. Zuko was glaring at a map while Katara glared out the window.

"Tell his _highness_," The note of sarcasm in her voice was unmistakable. "that if he has a problem with me, he should say it to me."

"Tell the waterbender," Zuko growled, causing Lee to look at him, startled. "that I have nothing to say to her. I am in the middle of a civil war and I don't have time to consider if some peasant is having a problem with my attitude."

"Why don't you tell Zuko that he shouldn't blow off people just because he's in the middle of a problem!" Lieutenant Lee winced, knowing all too well that the prince would retort in their childish manner.

"How about telling Katara that when someone is thinking, the polite thing to do would be to be silent and let them think!" By this time Katara had crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Like you would know what being polite is." Though she muttered it, Zuko heard her. Spinning around and glaring at her, Zuko shouted at Katara.

"What was that!" She turned and glared at him.

"You heard me!" Lieutenant Lee tugged at his collar nervously as the two began to throw insults at each other.

"Water peasant!"

"Spoiled brat!"

"Insolent fool!"

"Egotistical jerk!"

"Waterbending filth!"

"Firebending ass!" Lee looked at Katara surprised. He didn't think she had it in her to swear. And at Zuko no less!

"Tramp!"

"Bastard!" Wow, she must have been really mad!

"Bitch!" The lieutenant began to back up, not wanting to get caught in the cross fire.

"ENOUGH!" The lieutenant began to thank all the gods he could think of when Iroh burst through the door and Brenda following him with an amused smirk. "I can hear the two of you from down the hall!" Iroh rounded on Zuko. "And you! Did your mother and I not teach you better than to call a woman names!"

"She started it!" Zuko huffed, pointing to Katara.

"I don't care who started it!" Iroh yelled, his temper finally awakened. "I'm ending it! Both of you, apologize!" Both turned their backs and crossed their arm while making a 'hmph' sound.

"That's not gonna happen!" They both snapped at the same time. Brenda shook her head with her smirk still in place. Kids these days.

- - - - -

Wow, Katara got pretty mad at Zuko, huh? Well, if there are any problems, please tell me in your reviews. Please review, they make my day seem better as I drag myself through school.


	25. I'm Not Afraid

I'm Not Afraid

Iroh sighed and pushed his lotus tile forward. Brenda swore and slammed her fist down on the playing table.

"How the hell do you keep on beating me when you're busy worrying about Zuko and Katara!" Iroh blinked and looked down at the table.

"I won?" Brenda ground her teeth together and sneered at her older brother.

"You're losing your mind old man. It wanders about things that are easy to solve." Iroh rose an eyebrow.

"Really? Tell me then, how do you solve our two teenagers' problems?"

"It's simple, really." Her older brother stopped himself from snorting in disdain.

"Really?" Brenda nodded as she spoke.

"Yes it is brother."

"Then how about you enlighten me?" Brenda smirked and glanced at the board.

"I'll teach you how to solve the problem after we play another game." Iroh smiled mischievously at Brenda.

"If you wish to lose again, dear sister." She frowned as he moved his pieces back to the starting point.

"I _will_ win." She growled as she moved her pieces to the beginning stage also.

- - - - -

Katara read the waterbending scroll she had copied carefully as Zuko move through complex sets of firebending. Zuko ducked and twisted his leg around, letting a blast of fire emerge from his foot. Without wasting a second, the prince was on his feet again and sending two fiery punches before slamming his hand onto the ground and breathed out steadily as flames surrounded him, scorching the ship. Pulling his hand back to his side as he stood, Zuko looked at Katara out of the corner of his good eye. He looked away when the waterbender looked up, sensing that she was being watched. When she only found Zuko to be staring at the ocean, she shrugged and went back to the scrolls. Neither noticed that Brenda had come to the deck, angered by her defeat from Iroh. Spying Katara and Zuko, the admiral smirked. Zuko began to train once more, paying no attention to either women as he did a kick. Sneaking up behind Katara, Brenda looked over the waterbender's shoulder and smirked once more when she saw what the girl was doing.

"He does look quite handsome like that, doesn't he?" Looking up, startled, Katara turned and saw Brenda looking over her shoulder at Zuko. A blush stained her cheeks once she realized whom she was talking about.

"I don't care." Katara muttered before turning back to her scroll. Zuko was oblivious to the two still.

"Oh?" Brenda placed her hands on Katara's shoulders. "I suppose he looks better without a shirt. Even though he is my nephew and half my age, even I must admit that he looks wonderful." Brenda's right hand moved across Katara's neck and rested on her left shoulder while her other hand slid down the side of Katara's arm. Katara stiffened as Brenda did this. "What's wrong? Would you prefer my hands to be Prince Zuko's?" Brenda whispered in Katara's ear.

"Take your hands off of me." Katara growled, unnerved. The woman was disturbing.

"And if I don't? Will you call out for my nephew?" Brenda whispered with a smirk playing on her lips, as it seemed to be one of her favorite expressions.

"Let me go." Katara clenched her fists together, her knuckles turning white.

"I can't say I blame you. After all, when you could have Zuko's hands on you . . . well, honestly, I don't think you'd protest but you wouldn't stay quiet, that's for sure."

"I said-" Before Katara had a chance to finish a wave of heat passed by her and Brenda looked over her shoulder to where the stream of fire had missed her, barely.

"That was a warning shot, Brenda. I suggest you do as she says and let her go." Zuko stated evenly with his arm extended. With a frown, the female admiral let Katara go. She soon smirked again as she spoke.

"Would you like to spare?" Zuko narrowed his good eye as he let his extended arm fall to his side.

"What are you playing for? You've never done anything for free. You always want something." Brenda nodded as she undid the clasp and let her cape fall to the ground and pulled off the extra belt she wore that had her sword hung on.

"True. I always do. So let's make a wager." Brenda looked over at Katara with a cold smile. "Whoever wins, gets Katara." Zuko shook his head before Katara had the chance to protest.

"No. She does not belong to anyone. You above all people should respect the fact that a woman is not an object that can be wagered." Brenda tapped her chin in thought.

"I suppose you're right. So, the next best thing!" Brenda pushed her braid back, for once. "If you win, I'll won't bother your precious Katara. If I win, you can't say anything about me bugging Katara." Her smirk grew. "Unless, of course, you're afraid."

"I am not afraid of anyone." Before he had a chance to say anything else, Brenda had flipped up in the air and twisted around as she came back to the ship with her heel out, fire following her foot. Zuko barely had time to jump back and avoid the deadly blow. His aunt wasted not time in charging forward and pulling her flaming fist back to punch Zuko. However, the young prince rolled backwards and avoided the flame covered fist. She dropped down and kicked out, intending to take his feet out from under him. The firebending prince saw this and jumped back once more. He grunted as he sent out a flaming punch towards the older woman. She rolled to the side and sent her own punch towards him. Zuko bent down low to the ground, dodging the fire, and spun around with his foot out, sending fire towards her. Brenda flipped backwards several times and avoided the flames. Once more she sprung up in the air and spun around, a stream of fire following her. She punched down at the ground where Zuko had stood a moment ago, before he rolled forward and out of her path. Zuko kicked back as he watched his aunt over his shoulder. She flipped up into the air and landed on her feet in front of Zuko. However, before she had the chance to attack, he slammed his fist into her stomach. Winded, Brenda staggered back, giving Zuko the chance to kick her legs out from under her. He held his fist out in front of her face as she looked up at him with a smirk.

"I guess it's over." Zuko didn't even blink as he watched her carefully. Standing up Brenda turned and walked away, pausing only to pick up her cape and the belt with the sword. Zuko watched her as she left. Once she was gone Zuko let out a breath of air and turned to Katara.

"I don't know why she did that to you. I apologize on her behalf." Katara smiled weakly up at Zuko. She out down the scroll she had been reading before Brenda interrupted and stood up.

"What about earlier?" Zuko stiffened at her words. He turned his back to her.

"Listen, I apologized for my aunt. She shouldn't have done that. But what you want-" Katara cut him off.

"I was just worried about you." The young prince turned back to her, surprised.

"Worried?" Katara nodded as she took a step forward.

"Yes. You were acting strange. I know you had just started a civil war but still . . . " She trailed off and Zuko sighed.

"I . . . other than my uncle and mother . . . no one has ever really worried about me." He muttered, causing Katara to step forward and hug him. Once more the prince of fire stiffened.

"Well, now you have me to worry about you." Zuko tentative wrapped her arms around him.

". . . . you do realize that with me starting a civil war you are in even more danger." Katara looked up at him with a small smile.

"I'm not afraid."

- - - - -

Little did the two bender know that two other benders were watching them up with the captain.

"See, told you the answer was simple." Iroh refrained from rolling his eyes.

"Yes but now Katara might think you're a lesbian after that stunt." Brenda had pulled her braid back over her shoulder and was adjusting her belt with the sword. After she was done she stroked her braid and shrugged.

"As long as I get to meddle with you big brother, I do not care." She laughed causing Iroh to sigh and shake his head.

"Prince Zuko knows that you weren't trying your hardest. Even from up here I can tell that he knows." Once more the Black Rose of the West shrugged.

"Do you really think losing to my nephew will bother me?" Iroh was about to respond when a soldier came up to him.

"Sir, we are about a hour away from the nearest port." The retired general nodded and the soldier left. The younger sibling leaned forward and peered down at Zuko and Katara with great interest.

"Are they . . . . ?" Iroh turned his attention back to his sister.

"What?" Brenda blinked and looked over at Iroh, pointing down at the two teenagers.

"I think they're glaring at us."

"STOP YOUR MEDDLING!" The two shouted, causing Brenda to start laughing, hard, while her brother frowned. He waited patiently for his sister to stop her laughing as the two stepped off of deck and away from the prying eyes of the two firebenders.

"Brenda, they figured out your plan." Her laughter died off as she stood up straight and rested a hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Do you really think that bothers me? So what if they figured out my plan? It worked before they did so I still win." Iroh reached over and tugged on her braid.

"Yet they will be suspicious of you for awhile. Meaning any other plan you have is put on hold." Brenda glared as she swatted her brother's hand away.

"Other plan? I have no other plans."

"I thought you wanted to meddle with me?" Brenda gained another smirk.

- - - - -

Katara walked beside Zuko as they stepped off of the ship and onto the harbor. Brenda and Iroh followed them, but every time the two older firebenders got near, Zuko would turn and glare. Sighing, Brenda glanced at Raymond. Her second in command had just finished telling her what the Phantom Flame needed.

"Good. Anything else?" Raymond looked away, slightly embarrassed. Catching this, Brenda wasted not time in pounce on his embarrassment. "Well, what else?" Commander Raymond looked at Iroh with a slight frown.

"I . . . I have a question for General Iroh." Iroh waved off the title.

"Please, I'm retired." The commander flushed a little at his mistake but carried on.

"How did you know that Admiral Brenda wasn't Ceres?" Brenda looked over at her brother, also curious.

"Yes, I would like to know that too." Iroh smiled knowingly as he looked up ahead at Katara and Zuko.

"Well, first off, Ceres cannot mimic someone's form for very long. I doubt that she would be able to get on the Phantom Flame when it was in port and then make her way to our ship without reverting back to her . . . normal form." Brenda nodded as she crossed her arms.

"True. But Ceres could have easily hidden while she changed back to her . . . 'original' form." Iroh smiled slyly at the two.

"This may be true, but I specifically had Brenda's favorite tea prepared. It was . . . a test. Along with our conversation. Ceres could never know you well enough to act the way you do and respond like you would." Brenda blinked in surprise before she petted her braid.

"Well then, I suppose you were prepared for everything."

"Yes. Now, let us check the market." Iroh sped up as they neared a shop. Raymond shot the Admiral a confused look.

"Check for what?" Brenda sighed and shrugged.

"For whatever he thinks will be a nice buy." She made a shooing motion to her commander. "Make sure the ship gets everything it needs. That's too boring for me."

- - - - -

Zuko walked quickly through the marketplace, keeping a careful eye out for any signs of trouble. He was not going to let Katara die. That was for sure. He had lost the last woman who worried about him. In all honesty, he had no idea if is aunt cared or not. She was an enigma. All he knew was that she was a great firebender and leader, liked chamomile tea, wanted to overthrow his father, and hated boredom. Her hatred for boredom seemed to fuel most of the things she did. But that was getting off track. He had to protect Katara from Ceres. If Ceres got Katara then her soul would be devoured by the demon and then Katara's body would be host to the demon. His feelings for her were strong enough that he would go to hell and back to ensure her safety. A frown settled on his lips as he spied a familiar face.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked when she noticed the frown.

"Hey Katara!" Turning around, Katara smiled when she saw Sokka.

"Sokka!" She leapt forward and pulled her brother into a hug. After a moment the younger water tribe member pulled back. "Where's Aang?" Zuko himself was wondering that question. The airbender wouldn't miss the chance to see Katara. The younger warrior's eyes flickered over their shoulders to Iroh and Brenda as two silbings made their way over to the three.

"Who's she?" Zuko sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"She's my aunt, Admiral Brenda. Don't worry, she's pledged her loyalty to me, not my father. And, according to my uncle, she already figured out that Katara traveled with the Avatar." Sokka was silent as Brenda stepped up beside Zuko and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Prince Zuko, is this the girl's brother?" Zuko nodded at his aunt's question. The royal female smirked again and rested her hand on the hilt of her sword. "I am Lady Brenda of the Fire Nation, the youngest of the three royal siblings, with the rank of Admiral, and the nickname the Black Rose of the West." Sokka stared at her with his arms crossed.

". . . . that's a mouth full." This caused Brenda to laugh silently for a moment before responding.

"Yes, I suppose it is. And your name?"

"Sokka, of the Southern Water Tribe." Her eyes wandered over the crowd before returning to Sokka.

"I see the Avatar is wise. Staying hidden when Fire Nation soldiers are wandering about. But there is no need. My soldiers are loyal to the Prince. And they understand that this means siding with the Avatar against my brother Ozai."

"Thanks." Brenda turned to see Aang standing behind them, leaning on his staff, with a fake head of hair and mustache, must like when he was at Omashu. The three firebenders could only stare at Aang, all with identical looks of disbelief on their faces.

". . . you have got to be kidding." Brenda and Zuko muttered at the same time.

- - - - -

Yay! I'm done with this chapter. Okay, let's make this clear: Brenda is not a lesbian. It was part of her plan. She was just trying to make Zuko and Katara make up, which they did. I person have nothing against homosexuals, several of my friends are gay. But Brenda is not. I don't want anyone to be confused so I'm just stating this. But, yay! The two lovebirds made up! Plus, Sokka and Aang are back! If you have any problems, please tell me. If you have anything to say as all, please tell me. I'm always looking for new twists in my story. So, please review! They make me happy and inspire me to type more!


	26. What are We?

**_Warning: _**Romance alert! A romantic scene! Don't worry though, it stays within the rating.

What Are We?

Zuko did not show his usual affection towards Katara for the next few weeks. Not with Aang and Sokka around. Which was constantly. Although, Sokka and Aang had to first prove to Zuko that they were not Ceres in disguise. It was simple. He just asked them each to tell him what their first encounter was. He did feel guilty at being angered when the passed. It meant that he had less time with Katara.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked as she crawled into the bed. Zuko had been silent and barely touched her.

". . . . I prefer your brother and the Avatar off my ship." Raising an eyebrow, Katara asked him why. ". . . . I doubt they would accept my display of affection towards you." Katara giggled as she wrapped her arms around Zuko's waist. The male teenager had had his back turned to her but now he shifted to face her and wrap his arms around her.

"So wait till we're alone." Zuko nuzzled her neck, causing Katara to smile.

". . . . that's rare." He held her close to him, refusing to let her go. The time they had to show their affection towards each other was few and far between. Aang had learned most of the basics for Earthbending but he was still having trouble on some. The waterbending had been easier because he had already known a few of the basics and advanced techniques when he finally made it to the North Pole.

"Well-" A knock on the door alerted the two. Reluctantly, Zuko let go of Katara and got out of the bed. Katara sighed and wrapped the blankets closer around her as Zuko opened the door.

"Sir! Admiral Brenda wishes to speak with you and Ms. Katara." Zuko nodded, dismissing the soldier as he closed the door. Sighing, Zuko stepped over to his closet and opened it. Scanning over it quickly he pulled out two robes. Throwing one to Katara, the angry prince pulled on his robe and a pair of boots.

- - - - -

". . . . where are we going?" Zhao turned around to see Ceres as she walked up behind him. She was wearing a black Chinese styled dress with red roses on it. The ancient demon was fanning herself with a delicate lace fan. Her hair was pulled up into a bun and locks of hair hung in front of her ears. The short black gloves that only covered her hands were made from a fine silk. Zhao smirked and looked ahead.

"I know a way to kill two birds with one stone, Lady Lilith." Ceres lifted an eyebrow.

"I have no need to kill two birds."

- - - - - -

Zuko practically threw open the door as he entered. Right now he and Katara were on the Phantom Flame. Commander Raymond had told the prince that his aunt wanted to meet the two in her room for some reason. Following his quietly, Katara entered the room. The room was decorated in red and gold, the bed was a king size with red silk sheets trimmed in gold. A large mahogany vanity sat in the corner. A changing screen with a waterfall scene was off to the side and two two large doors were close to each other. On the wall was a mural of a dragon. However, none of this caught Zuko's attention. What caught the young prince's attention was a plater of strawberries surrounding a bowl of melted chocolate on a small table in the middle with pillows surrounding the table and the fact that a few candles were lit. A creaking noise alerted the prince to the heavy metal door being closed. Spinning around, he saw his aunt and uncle waving at him as they closed the door. Sprinting towards the door, Zuko grasped the hand only to hear a click. The door was locked.

"Opps!" He heard his aunt's voice from outside the door. "It appears I lost the key to my door! Why, it must be somewhere on this ship! Iroh, let us look for the key!" He could have sworn her heard his uncle snickering.

"Of course sister dear! But that might take a few hours! Good thing Zuko and Katara have food!"

"Brenda! Iroh! You unlock this door right now!" Zuko yelled.

"Of course Prince Zuko!" Brenda shouted back to him. "But first we must find the key! Also, a word of advice! IF YOU DO ANYTHING THAT MAKES ME HAVE TO CHANGE MY SHEETS THEN WE'LL KILL YOU!" There was silence after that. Zuko pressed his ear to the door and listened to the sound of fading footsteps. He growled and spun around to face Katara.

"What were they thinking!" He demanded. Katara was fighting back a laugh as she stood there. "What's so funny!"

"I think this is there way of giving us more time alone." She managed to get out before she burst out laughing. Zuko, with a frown, covered the distance between the two and yanked her forward, into his arms. Katara immediately stopped her laughing and looked up at Zuko, surprised

"We'll that's one way to get you to shut up." He smirked causing Katara to glare at him before she pulled away, out of his arms. She crossed her arms and turned her back to him, causing Zuko to frown.

"Well, now I think I'll just ignore you for the rest of the night." Zuko sent her a wry glare before he renewed his smirk. True, he did not appreciate his relatives meddling but they did present him with an opportunity to have a romantic moment with Katara, alone. That was the most important part. Alone. Making this an opportunity that he did not intend to waste. Katara barely had time to react when he grabbed her from behind and lifted her up in his arms bridal style. She wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck in surprise as Zuko walked over to the pillows. The young prince was never this bold. He was always shy about their relationship, as hard as that would seem. He was careful to show his affections when they were appropriate and only when she wanted them. Zuko quickly sat down and positioned Katara so she was sitting in between his legs. The young waterbender was about to twist around to face him when he whispered into her ear.

"Do you really want to do anything that might get me . . . . excited?" She froze as a blush covered her cheeks. Nope, definitely never this bold with _anything_ towards her. Pulling her back so she rested against his chest, Zuko reached forward and took a strawberry. He dipped it in chocolate and brought it up to Katara's lips. "Eat." He whispered in her ear, causing Katara to shiver before she obeyed him. Zuko guided her hand and made her dip a strawberry into the chocolate and bring it up to his mouth. When he ate the berry, his lips brushed against her fingers, causing her to shiver once more. "I thought you didn't want to get me excited." Katara turned her head to face him as he guided her hand back to the food. She was about to respond when she gasped. Zuko had dipped her fingertips into the chocolate itself. He guided her hand to him and licked the chocolate off of her hand, causing Katara to fight back a moan. He had especially never done anything _that_ bold.

"Y-your aunt said-" Zuko cut her arm as he positioned her to face him while pushing her back.

"I know what she said. And I won't take it that far. I won't come close. My virginity is something I am saving for my wedding night, as I am sure you are." Zuko laid Katara down and crawled on top of her. He kissed her, once more being more bold with his actions that he usually was. Katara gasped in the kiss as he pulled her up against him suddenly, using one hand to wrap around her waist and the other to hold him up so as not to crush her, giving the chance for Zuko's tongue to dart in and play with her own tongue. Katara's eyes slowly closed as Zuko explored her mouth. She whimpered when he pulled away from the kiss, causing Zuko to smirk once more. However, she only moaned when Zuko kissed her neck and gently sucked on her skin.

- - - - -

"I swear to the Fire Gods Iroh, if they-" Iroh waved off Brenda's concerns. Currently the two were sipping tea in the mess hall of the Phantom Flame.

"They won't." He looked up at her as she sent him a doubtful look. "Lady Leila and I taught Prince Zuko better than that. He has more respect for women, especially Katara, than to take one before marriage." Brenda sighed and nodded.

"I suppose you're right. But I still will kill him if I have to change my sheets." Iroh nodded in agreement.

"As will I." The two sat in silence for a few minutes as they sipped their tea. Finally, Brenda broke the silence.

"What if her brother and the Avatar come looking for them?"

". . . . crap."

- - - - -

Aang smiled as a rock floated above his palm. He still needed a lot more practice. With the waterbending he had more time to practice because of the amount of time Appa took to make it to the North Pole.

"Aang, have you seen Katara?" The young avatar looked over to see Sokka enter the room they shared on Prince Zuko's ship.

"Why do you want to know?" Katara's older brother rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms.

"I just want to spend some time with my sister."

"I think I heard that Zuko's aunt needed them." If Zuko and Katara needed to see Brenda at this hour, then it was more than likely that they were on the Phantom Flame. While Sokka did not like to cross over the ships using the plank, he would still do it if it meant more time with his sister. He had barely seen her at all because of Ceres. But now that Aang had decided to come and visit Katara he could spend more time with the waterbender. Sure, he would have to spend time with that prince of scum, but he didn't care. It was worth it if it meant catching up with his sister. Sokka turned to leave, intent on carrying out his search for his sister. However, Aang's voice stopped him. "I think we should give those two some alone time." The water tribe warrior turned and looked at the avatar, surprised.

"What are you talking about Aang?" The airbender smiled knowingly.

"Honestly, I think they're together." Sokka nodded slowly, looking at Aang as if he forgot the whole reason Zuko was on their side.

"Yeah. Because of Ceres Zuko has to stay with her almost every second of the day." This caused the airbending monk to sigh and shake his head.

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant I think they like each other."

"No way. Katara would never be friends with some firebender! Especially not the dirty fire prince!" Aang felt like hitting his head against the wall.

"No, I think they're like boyfriend and girlfriend!" Aang nearly shouted.

"What! No way!" Sokka shook his head vigorously. "He still has our mother's necklace! If they were seeing each other or if he had a heart, he would have given it back to Katara!" Aang sighed while Sokka ranted. Sokka did make a good point, but there was one flaw with the argument, one which Aang had only recently learned from Brenda.

"He's been fixing the strap." Sokka was busy ranting and almost missed the avatar's soft voice. But he didn't.

". . . . how do you know that?"

"His aunt, Admiral Brenda, told me." Sokka raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Why would she tell you?" Aang scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well, I sorta walked in while she was looking at the necklace. When I asked where she got that and what she was doing with that, she just said Zuko asked her to check to make sure his work alright." Sokka cracked a grin.

"You're telling me that Mr. Mightier-than-thou sews?" He laughed. "And here I thought he was a warrior!" The young man from the water tribe began to laugh pretty hard. Aang couldn't help but laugh too.

- - - - -

Katara's head rested in Zuko's lap as he fed her chocolate covered strawberries.

"What are these, anyways?" Zuko blinked, surprised.

"Strawberries. You've never had them?" Katara would have shaken her head but with a small blush she remembered what Zuko had said earlier.

"No. I know about a few berries but not that many. I am from the South Pole, _remember_?" Zuko smiled before leaning down and capturing a kiss from Katara. She smiled at his bold action as he pulled her up and held her close. However, an urgent knocking interrupted their kiss. Zuko pulled away from Katara with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"WHAT!" He roared, his anger evident.

"Don't you take that tone with me!" His aunt yelled back. Zuko sighed while Katara fought back a giggle as the fire prince released her and stood. There was a soft click and the door swung open. "It appears that we found the key quickly!" Zuko's uncle stood beside his aunt and waved at the two.

"I am surprised that we found it so quickly. It looks like Brenda had it all along." The young price stared suspiciously at the two and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not surprised. I know you two had set this up. What surprises me is the fact that you only gave us about thirty minutes." Iroh sent a small glare to Brenda as she looked around the room.

"Would have been more if Brenda wasn't so paranoid." Iroh grumbled, low enough for the Prince not to hear as he was watching Brenda look over the room to see that everything was alright.

"What are you looking for, aunt?" Brenda snapped her head over in the direction of Zuko.

"Nothing Prince Zuko." She smiled happily. She stood by the door.

"What?" Katara asked as Brenda silently waited. The woman smirked.

"Well, I was just waiting for everyone to leave so I can sleep. But if you three really are interested in watching me changing into my-" Iroh, the poor man who was foolish enough to stand in the doorway, was near run over by Zuko and Katara as the two sprinted out of the room and down the hall. Iroh turned and glared at Brenda.

"You could have just asked them to leave, not give them a scare like that." Brenda raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not that scary looking." Iroh actually rolled his eyes this time before he left her, closing the door behind him. Brenda smirked as she unclasped her cape and set aside the sword she wore. She tugged the small bit of string that held he braid together out of her hair and let it fall free. Brenda looked up at the ceiling, curious. "I wonder when he'll give back the necklace."

- - - - -

Ceres rapped the fan impatiently on her palm. She glared at Zhao form the corner of her eye as he walked up to her while she stood at the railing.

"It's the middle of the night and yet you still wander the ship. Why?" The admiral returned her glare with his own edge to it.

"I could ask you the same question."

"As the comet draws closer I grow stronger. The stronger I get the less I have to worry about my body breaking down on me." Zhao nodded. He supposed that that did make sense. ". . . . these sayings . . . . 'kill two birds with one stone' . . . . 'there's more than one way to skin a cat' . . . . are they always so strange?" This caused Zhao to burst out laughing. The ancient demon glared at him while he did this. "I do not find anything funny." Zhao calmed down before he answered her.

"Those are sayings that are common. Often they do not refer to whatever it is you are talking about. But the meaning is what is important." Ceres nodded before staring up at the sky.

"How do you intend to get me close enough to kill the lord bird." Zhao smirked as he responded.

"Don't worry about that. Just make sure that you don't waste any time when the moment occurs. Take him out without any hesitation." Now it was the demonic creature's turned to smirk.

"You make it sound like I will hesitate. You've forgot all the stories they told about Ceres, it appears." Zhao glanced at the noble woman impostor.

"How do you know they still tell stories about Ceres?" A wicked grin worked its way onto her face.

"I am no fool. Besides," Ceres tapped her dagger necklace. "I have my ways."

- - - - -

"Zuko?"

"Hmm?" At the moment the two teenagers where lying in bed with Zuko holding Katara as he tried to fall asleep.

"What are we?" Zuko didn't even bother to open his eyes when he answered.

"We're two benders trying to sleep." He mumbled as he pulled her closer.

". . . no, I mean; what are we to each other."

". . . . . what?" Zuko opened his eyes, confused. Why did she want to talk about this right now?

". . . . I'll have to tell my brother and Aang sometime. And I think Aang's already figured it out. Every time he looks at us, he has this knowing smile!" Zuko groaned and let go of Katara, rolling over to signal that he didn't want to talk. Katara however frowned before a small smirk emerged on her face. "Fine. I guess we aren't anything. So we shouldn't kiss."

". . . . damn." Zuko hissed before sitting up in bed. He lit a candle before he groggily pulled a drawer open at his desk.

"What are you doing?" Zuko returned to the bed and pressed something into Katara's hand before he crawled under the covers and blew out the candle. However, Katara was able to catch a glimpse of it before Zuko blew out he candle. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared down at the necklace in the dark.

"Zuko?"

"Sorry it took so long to get it back to you. I had to fix the strap." Zuko mumbled as he pulled her close to him. He really wanted to sleep. Couldn't she tell? He was tired from the long day.

"You . . . sew?" Zuko cracked one eye open. Why was it that whenever she had something big to tell him she had to wait till he was half asleep.

"As a soldier, I must be able to maintain my armor and uniform. So, yes, I know how to sew." Katara smiled as she clutched the necklace close to her, over her heart.

"Thank you Zuko." He only grunted in reply, once more signaling that he did not want to talk anymore. However, she still needed him to answer her question. ". . . . but . . . what are we?" Zuko sighed and pulled the covers around him up, closer to his chin.

". . . . I guess . . . . boyfriend and girlfriend."

". . . . thank you." She hugged him from behind, making Zuko twist around so he faced her as eh wrapped his arms around her waist.

- - - - -

Yay! Zuko and Katara had alone time. I bet you guys liked it. Plus, Sokka and Aang are here! I hope you guys like the romantic scene! **Blushes** I'm kinda shy about writing those kinda things. I hope I did okay. Well, review and tell me what you thought.


	27. Where Has My Heart Gone?

Where Has My Heart Gone?

"FIRE THE ODD NUMBERED CATAPULTS! WHILE THEY'RE RELOADING, FIRE THE EVEN!" Brenda yelled, unsheathing her sword and pointing it forward as she gave out commands while she stood out on deck. Raymond ran up to her, panting.

"Admiral! The pirates have sent boats out to board our ship!" Brenda felt her eyes widening

"WHAT!" She roared, startling her commander. Spinning around, the admiral shouted out more orders. "GET READY FOR A FIGHT! IF THESE FOOLS BOARD OUT SHIP, CUT THEIR THROATS!" A dangerous glint was in her eyes as she narrowed them with a cruel sadistic smirk. "If they wanted to die this badly, all they had to do was ask."

- - - - -

Zuko ran down the iron hallways of his ship with Katara at his heels. The ship moaned as it was jerked to the side by a large wave. The two stumbled but quickly regained their balance. Finally, after what seemed like a few hours of running, Zuko burst threw the door and stepped out on deck. Running towards the first soldier he saw, Zuko paid no mind to the Avatar or Katara's brother.

"What's going on?" The soldier turned, his mask down on his helmet.

"Pirates sir!" Came the muffled reply. Zuko nodded and started to bark out orders.

"Brenda's ship has been taking the hits and dealing the blows in this battle." Zuko turned to face Iroh.

"We can't let her take all the glory." The young prince smirked before returning to giving out orders.

- - - -

Brenda clenched her teeth and snarled. While it was true that she had known that the pirates were going to try and board her ship, she had no idea that they would be able to do it so quickly. Her sword clashed with the pirate captain's sword. The Black Rose of the West lifted her foot and kicked the man's chest, knocking him back.

"FOR THE GLORY OF BATTLE!" She roared as she sent a blast of fire towards the captain, making him roll to the side in order to avoid the fire. However, from his sloppy roll to the side and the time it took for him to be back on his feet, the admiral easily saw that the man had no proper training. She sped forward and blocked his sword with the bracer on her forearm. The female firebender shoved her own sword forward, into the man's stomach. She yanked it back out and watched as the man coughed up blood and fell to the ground, dead. She turned and was about to run off to fight with another when a large wave rose up out of the ocean and knocked the soldiers and pirates down onto the deck.

"ENOUGH!" Aang yelled as he landed on the deck of the Phantom Flame. Spying the dead captain, Aang looked away. "Who's in charge now?" A burly man stepped forward.

"With the captain dead," He jerked his head in the direction of the dead pirate. "I'm now in charge." Aang looked at the man, straight in the eyes.

"Why are you attacking us?"

"Fire Nation scum! That's why!" He narrowed his eyes. "Wait a second . . . airbender tattoos! You're the Avatar!" Aang nodded. The man crossed his arms across his bare chest. "Why you fightin' with the Fire Nation?" Brenda turned her cold, calculating eyes towards the man and was about to answer when an all too familiar voice beat her to it.

"Because we have left the Fire Nation. A civil war is brewing, and I am the one who's causing it." Brenda did not look back at her nephew as he stepped onto her ship. However, Aang did. Zuko paused momentarily to help Katara step on board. Turning back to the pirates, Zuko continued. "The war isn't good for the Fire Nation. Our population lowers by the day with the men are constantly gone off to war and dying. Our supplies is scattered, making everyone tighten their belts. And many other things. So I am starting a civil war. Once the Avatar has mastered all the elements, I will take him to the capital over Ozai." The man was silent for a moment, contemplating what Zuko had said.

". . . . what's yer name?" It wasn't a demand. It was a gruff question, one that startled Zuko slightly because he thought almost everyone would recognize him by his scar, yet he did not show it.

"I am Prince Zuko."

- - - - -

Ceres nearly growled as several maids came into her room along with Zhao.

"Lady Lilith, the Fire Lord has agreed to met with you. Once he heard that a noble lady such as yourself had been stranded at sea and had finally come home, he thought that you should be treated quite well. The meeting between the two of you once he has free time. Unfortunately that will probably take a month or so." Ceres turned her blazing eyes towards the man.

"Zhao," She hissed. "who are these people!" She jerked her head in the direction of the maids as they sorted through her clothes. They had been at the Fire Nation capital for less than a day. The entire time she and her belongings were shuffled from room to room. The entire time the only answer Ceres had to her question of what was happening was that Admiral Zhao was taking care of matters for her. Now these strange people were going through her clothes. Enough already!

"Why, they're maids Lady Lilith. They are here to help make sure you are properly attired. After all, being stuck out at sea for so long and then having limited options, why, of course you need someone to make sure you wear the proper clothes to see the Fire Lord." Ceres glowered at him and turned her back to the admiral.

"You just said that was probably more than a month away!"

"Yes, but this is the Fire Lord." Zhao countered.

"You try my nerves, Admiral Zhao." She huffed and looked over her shoulder to send him a pointed glare. "Get out." She hissed, making the admiral glare at her before giving her a short bow and left.

"Madam," Ceres looked towards the maid with icy eyes. "It appears as though you don't have the correct clothes." The demon raised an elegant eyebrow.

"And?" The maids smiled at the noble woman impostor.

"Well, you must go shopping of course." Giving out another huff, Ceres allowed the mortals to guide her to the vanity and change her clothing and hair so that she would be able to go shopping.

- - - - -

Zuko silently ate his lunch as Katara wrung her hands in her lap. Noticing this, Zuko put down his chop sticks and looked at Katara.

"What's wrong?"

". . . . I nervous." Her simple and obvious answer made Zuko chuckle.

"Well, I figured that. What are you nervous about? The pirates are gone. They've been gone for over two hours. More than likely they are going to spread the word about my starting a civil war." Katara shook her head. "That's not it?"

". . . . one of the things I'm nervous about is how you're going to get enough people to follow you." Zuko sighed as he reached forward to grab his cup of water.

"Aunt Brenda says that she's been planning this for awhile." When Katara sent him a confused look, he explained. "She's been gathering admirals, commanders, generals, and any other high ranking officer she can find. Apparently, they would all agree to revolt if I agreed to lead them." Zuko took a sip of water. "But most of them don't want to known. So she can't send a messenger bird in case it is intercepted. All that Brenda could get them to agree on is finding me once they decided to follow me. At least, that's how it was planned. So I suppose this was the best way to get the word out. Those who are loyal to me will hear about my starting a civil war and they'll find me." Katara nodded. She supposed that he was right.

"How many?" Zuko crossed his arms and looked up at the ceiling in thought.

"Well, she only said that there were enough. Never how many. But in order to do something like have a civil war and having a chance at winning . . . . a fourth of the Fire Nation or more." Zuko looked back at Katara. "But then there's the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom. My uncle and aunt seem to believe that they would join in the fight. I don't know it they would if it weren't for the Avatar being on our side. So it's more than likely that they'll join in."

"Oh." Katara looked down at her lap.

"What else?" Looking back up, surprised, Katara shot Zuko a confused look.

"What?"

"What else? You said that was one thing that was bothering you. What else is bothering you?" Katara looked away.

"It . . . . it's nothing."

"Tell me." Katara shook her head.

"It's nothing. Drop it." Zuko narrowed his eyes, his temper flaring.

"Tell me." He hissed and slammed his fist down on the table. Katara crossed her arms and glared at him.

"No! I'm my own person and you can't order me around!"

"Goddammit!" Zuko snapped as he stood up, glaring at Katara. "Tell me what's wrong!"

"NO I WILL NOT!" Katara stood up. A sigh caused the two to look over at the door, seeing Brenda staring lazily at the two. She stroked her braid, a common habit she had, as Katara had noticed after a short while.

"What do you want!" Zuko demanded of his aunt, causing the woman to revert of one of her favored expressions; a smirk.

"Temper, temper my Prince." The admiral stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. She knelt down in front of the room as she removed her belt holding the sword and placed it beside her. Katara stared at the woman, surprised that she could be so calm with Zuko standing there, ready to blow up. She was even more surprised that this woman was in any way related to Zuko. She had yet to see the woman completely lose her temper like Zuko did all the time.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT BRENDA!" The Black Rose of the West smirked as she sipped her tea.

"I'm surprised that Katara even bothers with you, Prince Zuko. You constantly lose your temper." She looked up at Zuko. "You act before you think. Isn't that scar enough to discourage you from doing so?" Zuko clenched his hands into fist, his knuckles turning white as he shook with rage.

"Get off my ship." He hissed quietly as he barely contained his temper. Brenda lifted her hand up and twisted the dragon ring on her around her finger.

"Your mother gave this to me." Zuko momentarily forgot his anger at the mention of his late mother. However, it was only for a moment.

"Get off my ship!" He roared, his temper rising once more as Brenda stood and pulled back on the belt and sword. Before she turned to leave Brenda held up her hand with the ring on it and her fingers spread out.

"Your mother wanted me to wear this when I decided to follow you Zuko. She believed that you would be a great leader. Don't let your temper crush one of the last things that linger from you mother." With that said, Brenda turned, her cape flaring out behind her, and left, closing the door behind her. Zuko glared after her. Katara reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Zu-"

"Don't." He cut her off while he jerked his shoulder out of her grasp, his anger still boiling beneath the surface. "Just don't."

"Why do you shut me out!" Katara yelled. Zuko spun around grabbed her shoulders.

"Why won't you just leave me be!"

"Because I love you!" Katara gasped and clasped her hands over her mother while Zuko's eyes widened and he let her go. The prince took a step back, surprised.

"No." He whispered quietly as he shook his head. Katara looked at him, also surprised. But for a different reason. She was surprised that he was deny her. That he would back away in horror after all the time they spent together. "NO!" Katara watched and he grabbed a cup and threw it at the wall, causing it to shatter. "You're a fool!" He yelled as he cleared the table of all its food and plates in one swipe. "Look at me!" He grabbed the edge of the table and threw it on its side before storming up to Katara and grabbing her upper arms and held her tightly. "Look at me!" He yelled.

"I _am_ looking at you." Katara whispered quietly.

"All I am is a hideous monster! Something not even a mother could love!" Tears began to well up in Katara's eyes. "Don't you get it!" He shook her once more, his grip would leave bruises on her arms.

"Zuko . . ." The tears began to make their way down her face.

"I've been avoiding mirrors for two god damn years!" He shouted.

". . . . please . . . ."

"I'm a monster Katara! A monster!"

". . . . Zuko . . . ."

"My own mother would hate me if she was still alive!"

". . . ." The silent tears crawled down her cheeks.

"I'm hideous! Inside and out!" She refused to tell him that he was hurting her. It would only give him more ammunition against himself.

". . . . I love you, Zuko."

"STOP IT!" He shook her as he yelled. "STOP SAYING _THAT_!"

"Why won't you believe me?" She asked quietly, her voice almost breaking.

"WHY DO YOU LIE!" He roared and shoved her to the ground. Katara fell to the ground but held her upper body up with her elbows.

"Zuko, I love you." She whispered and watched as Zuko's hands began to smoke.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Zuko turned to go to the door but Katara shot up and grabbed onto him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Don't go! I love you Zuko!" Zuko ripped himself out of her grasp and threw open the door as Katara sank to the ground, tears running freely. The young prince only paused as he spoke to her, never turning back.

"You take pity on a monster. You're mistaken. I . . . . I am too hideous to love." Having said that, Zuko left and began to make his way to his mediation room. He didn't notice Aang standing only a few feet from the door. The avatar ran into the room when he heard Katara start to weep.

"Katara!" Katara looked up at Aang, tears blurring her vision. "Are you alright?"

"He hates me, Aang!" She threw herself into her friend's arms. Aang, startled that the levelheaded Katara he knew was crying, did the only thing that he could do.

"It will be alright, Katara." Katara shook as she cried.

"Why! Why won't he believe me?"

"I . . . I don't know, Katara."

- - - - -

Wow! So Katara finally admitted that she loves Zuko! Yay! Please review and tell me what you think!


	28. It's Not Attention That I Want From You

It's Not Attention That I Want From You

Zuko reached up slowly and pressed his fingertips against the edge of his scar. It wasn't smooth like the rest of his skin. It was bumpy and uneven. It wasn't even colored the same as his skin. It was a blemish. A stain. A reminder. He didn't know what it looked like though. He had only seen it once, after he first got it. After that one time . . . he didn't looked at mirrors anymore. He would refuse to walk by one. He even avoided smooth water. He couldn't risk seeing it. The memory was too painful, even two years after it happened. Just then, the door to his mediation room was slammed open. Zuko looked over his shoulder and saw Aang stepping into the room and closing the door.

"Leave Avatar." Zuko looked back at the candles in front of him and began to control them. He found it difficult. His mind was to tormented at the moment and he did not wish to bother with the young airbender.

"No." Zuko narrowed his eyes as the candles flared with his anger. How dare that child argue with him!"

"Get. Out." Zuko bit out. Aang used a gust a wind to blow out the candles. Zuko stood and spun around, glaring at the younger boy. "I said get out!"

"Why did you have to be so mean to Katara!" Aang demanded, surprising the prince. His heart clenched at the name of the girl who he shared his affections with. However, his surprise disappeared as rage took over.

"Get out!"

"She loves you!" Aang yelled back at the prince of fire. Zuko looked away, his anger still rising.

"Avatar, she only mistakes her pity for love." It stabbed at his heart to say it, but it was true. "Not even my own mother would love me now." Aang's eyes softened at the mention of Zuko's mother.

". . . I've seen a woman near you, several times." The firebending prince looked up at Aang, confusion evident on his face.

"What are you talking about?"

". . . . At first I thought that I was seeing things. She was transparent and no one else could see her." Could it be? No, it couldn't be.

"Stop talking nonsense Avatar and get out." Zuko hissed.

"She always seemed so sad until after we were at the North Pole. Then she smiled. She has a very pretty smile." He was lying. But how? How could he know? Could Katara have told him? No, that didn't seem anything like her. ". . . . she spoke to me once . . . . a few days ago. I woke up and found her in my room. I was surprised that she left your side."

"Avatar-"

"She's here, even now. She looks sad. Like she's ready to cry." That froze the boiling rage inside of him. Aang pointed to the side of Zuko, causing the young prince to look at where the avatar was pointing, only to find nothing. "She's begging you Zuko. You can't see or hear her, but she's on her knees, begging you and crying." Zuko felt his eyes widened before narrowing as he rounded on the airbender.

"What do you know! You're a child! Get out of here!" Aang shook his head.

"She's your mother Zuko. She's calling to you and begging you to go back to Katara." Rage soon came back. It couldn't be true. No, his mother would have left for the heavens. Why would she stay with him? Especially after . . . . that didn't matter, all that mattered was that she just had to have left.

"GET OUT!" Zuko sent a blast of fire towards Aang but the young Avatar countered it with a blast of air, smoothing the flame.

"Why are you pushing people who care away, Zuko?'

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

"I know enough." Aang snapped. "I know Katara loves you. I know you don't think of yourself as anything more than a hideous monster. Your mother told me all about you Zuko." Zuko stepped back in surprise. He had to be lying. She had to have left. "She told me how Ozai scarred and banished you for trying to save lives. She told me that you were different before. That you weren't always so guarded. True, you became more cautious after she died, but you completely shut out the world when Ozai scarred you." No. It couldn't be true. His mother had to have gone to the heavens. She couldn't have stayed and watched him. She should have gone and been happy. Staying would only hurt. She couldn't have risked the pain of watching him. Especially when he became a hideous beast. Zuko turned away from Aang.

"Just . . . get out." The prince whispered, nearly broken. It was too much. His mother . . . . she had watched him turn into a monster. How he must have hurt her so. How she must hate him for what he's become.

". . . . I'm not going to pity you, if that's what you're worried about. You've hated being pitied, ever since you were young. You try to make yourself into a tyrant to avoid pity from others. You try to push everyone away. And Katara got too close. That's why you lost your temper. That's why you lost control. Because she got close enough and saw the real you."

"Leave!" Zuko roared, spinning around to face Aang once more, his anger renewed. The avatar didn't move. It was his job to settle fights. And right now Zuko and Katara were in perhaps the biggest fight with each other they could ever be in.

"I never knew my mother." Aang smiled bitterly at his own thoughts. He had to break through to Zuko. If he could do that . . . . then Zuko would go and make Katara happy. And his adopted sister deserved to be happy. "I was raised by the monks. They said my mother died in childbirth. If I had a mother like yours . . . . who would abandon heaven and stay by my side . . . . I would do my best to make her happy. And your mother seems to be happy whenever you're happy." Aang turned to leave. He had seen a strange look in Zuko's eyes and knew what it was. Zuko was thinking everything over. He was slowly coming to terms with everything. ". . . . and you seem to be happy with Katara." Aang opened the door and left.

- - - - -

Brenda sighed and looked over at Raymond.

"Raymond . . . ."

"Yes Admiral?" He didn't even bother to look up from the scroll an officer handed him.

". . . . Prince Zuko's mother . . ." She trailed off, unsure of how to word her thoughts, for once. However, she had caught Raymond's attention.

"What about Lady Leila, Admiral Brenda?" The admiral looked down with a sad far away look in her eyes.

". . . . she wasn't always frail." Raymond lifted an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? I thought the Lady Leila was just born that way." Brenda shook her head.

"No. She was fine until one day when my nephew was less than two years old . . . . someone tried to assassinate him."

_Long black hair drifted in the wind as golden eyes danced with amusement as a sweet voice echoed through the garden._

"_That's good, my preciously little one." A young woman no older than twenty reached forward and picked up a small two year old boy. His red robe covered the black pants and shirt he wore. The woman herself wore a sleeveless black robe over a long sleeved red dress with a golden sash tying the robe together. She rested the boy's weight against a hip as she looked around. "I wonder . . . where has your father gone? Do you know, my sweet Zuko?" A rustle in the trees caused her to look behind. Nothing. ". . . . must have been a bird." The boy's giggle made her look back down at him as he tugged on her hair. "Now, now, Zuko. That's mommy's hair, not a toy." She chided with a smile as she gently removed her hair from his grasp. Another rustle caused her to look back again. Once more, nothing. "Stop being so paranoid, Leila." She muttered to herself and began to make her way back to the palace. However, two arrows landed in front of her feet, one after the other. She spun around, clutching her son close to her as she glared at a man dressed in black. His face was painted white with two black tripes on each side. "Who are you!" She demanded. "This area is not open to the public!" She placed a hand on the back of her son's head and held him close._

"_Give me the child and you won't be hurt." Came the cold whisper. Leila took several steps back, still holding her child close as fear took over her eyes._

"_Brenda! Iroh! Ozai!" She yelled as she backed up._

"_No one will come. Now give me the child." Leila spun on her heels and held Zuko close as she took off running. She heard the pounding of footsteps behind her, signaling that the strange man was following her. She felt a hand grab her from behind and yank her back. Leila tumbled to the ground and held tightly onto Zuko, shielding his body with her own. Zuko's crying rung out through the garden._

"_OZAI!" She screamed as she tried to crawl away from the black clothed man. The man grabbed her by the hair and yanked her up. She stomped on his foot and he cursed as he let her go. Leila backed away. She couldn't out run him. And while she could firebend, she had no formal training. All she could do was make a few flames. Nothing that could really stop him. Leila put down Zuko and stood in front of her child. The man, enraged, charged at Zuko with a blade drawn. A green tinted liquid dripped off of it: poison. However, Leila moved in front of him. The blade pierced her skin and cut through her easily. She grabbed the man's hand holding the sword and held onto it, forcing him to keep the blade in her. "You will not touch my child." She hissed with a dangerous look in her eyes. The man reached back to hit her but a large flame engulfed him. Leila looked to see Ozai and several of the palace guards coming towards them. Leila smiled in relief and started to fall as he knees gave out._

"_Leila!" He rushed forward._

"_Ozai . . ." She whispered when he caught her, stopping her from falling forward onto the ground. ". . . . protect our Zuko . . ."_

"Well, she didn't die of course. But she came close." Brenda sighed and closed her eyes.

"Admiral?" Raymond had been around long enough to know that she wasn't done.

". . . . the poison wasn't that strong, seeing as how it was made for a child. But it made her weak. Yet for some reason, she never let that stop her from playing with Prince Zuko, as much as my brother Ozai frowned upon it. That's probably why Ozai has basically disowned Prince Zuko. He blames him for Fire Lady Leila's death." Brenda looked at the ring on her finger. "In reality, it was her love for Zuko that truly killed her. Even Ozai knows that it was her love that brought about her death. Even now, I do not think she would ever leave his side. She's just that loving."

- - - - -

Katara had fallen asleep shortly after Aang left. Her brother was . . . somewhere. She didn't care. All she knew was Zuko was gone. She had pushed him. And he didn't like being pushed. No matter how hard she tried to stay awake, sleep haunted her mind. So she laid down in the ruined dining room she and Zuko would eat it and fell asleep. That's how Zuko found her. After Aang finally left, Zuko had stared at the candles for a little bit. He couldn't get her out of his mind. So he did the only thing he could think of. He went to see her. The only idea he thought she might have been was in the dining room. So that's where he started his search for her. Luckily, she was still there. On the ground asleep. Surrounded by the chaus that he had created. The firebending prince couldn't help but smile as he looked down on her. With ease he knelt down and scooped her up into his arms. Instantly Katara moved closer to his body. Zuko was careful not to jumble the young woman as he made his way to his room. Once there, Zuko carefully placed Katara under the covers of his bed. With a small smile he brushed some hair away from her face and rested his hand on the side of her face. Turning to leave, Zuko was surprised when his hand was gently held onto, stopping him from leaving. Katara's blue eyes bore into his golden ones. The young prince kept his face neutral.

"Zuko . . . ."

". . . ." Could he say it? Wouldn't that be a weakness? Something his enemies could use against him.

". . . ." Katara was at a loss for words. What could she say? He didn't believe that she loved him. She didn't know how else to convince him.

". . . ." Yes, he would say it. He had to. Even though it would be a weakness, it was too late to stop it. Anyone that saw the way he looked at her would know. "Katara . . . ." She looked up at him, hoping, praying, that he believed her. Zuko swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. ". . . I . . . ."

"Yes?" Was he going to apologize? It seemed unlikely. Zuko was not one to admit he was sorry. He would suck it up sometimes and admit he was wrong or that he was sorry, but only to those he truly cared for.

". . . . I love you." Having said that, Zuko leaned in and kissed her. Katara closed her eyes and felt a prickle behind her eyes. Soon tears ran down her cheeks again. Zuko pulled away, surprised. "What's wrong?" He whispered before he tentatively kissed her tears away.

"I . . . . I'm just happy, that's all." Zuko smiled as he pulled her close to him and kissed her again. Katara wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her close to him as she kissed him back with as much passion as she could muster. Well, that was before she heard the voice of her brother.

"Hey, do you guys know why the dining-OH MY GOD!"

- - - - -

Wow! Another chapter done! Did you guys like the stuff in there with Zuko's mother. Pretty sad about what happened to her. Honestly, that's a pretty loving mom. But I'm sure all of our moms would do something like that. And Zuko finally admitted his love too! Plus, it looks like Sokka finally found out about Zuko and Katara! Well, review please and tell me if something is wrong or what you liked about it and what you want more of. Ja ne!


	29. Believing in Everything

Believing in Everything

"Hey, do you guys know why the dining-OH MY GOD!" Zuko and Katara jerked away form each other and looked at the door to see Sokka. The water tribe warrior gaped, wide eyed, pointing, at the two. "How-why-you-my sister-enemies-kissing!" Sokka sputtered out. For once Sokka was at a loss for words. He had come into ask why the dining room was trashed and what he got was an eyeful of his sister making out with the prince of the Fire Nation.

"Oh good, you two made up!" Aang grinned as he stuck his head in the room. Sokka spun around and pointed at Aang now.

"You knew!" Short as it was, it was the first coherent sentence he could get out. Aang nodded as he stepped fully into the room, causing Zuko and Katara to stare at Aang.

"'Course I did. I told you, you could see it by the way they looked at each other." Aang looked back at the waterbender and firebender.

"I thought anyone could tell." Brenda muttered as she and Iroh stepped into the room, having heard Sokka and Aang. Zuko dropped his head into his hands and shook his head. It could not get any more awkward or embarrassing. Everyone seemed to have decided to come to his room right when he was trying to make up for the fight he had had with Katara.

- - - - -

"Um . . . . I understand that you're concerned about your sister, but we're both waiting until marriage to do anything." Sokka grunted as he laid in between Zuko and Katara with Aang by his side. The four were piled on Zuko's bed (which was barely big enough for them all) and were trying to sleep. Sokka was next to his sister while the young avatar was next to Zuko.

"Don't worry Zuko," Aang was wearing some of Zuko's old clothes (along with Sokka seeing as how Zuko didn't want them to dirty up his bed with their everyday clothes) yet no matter how small the clothes were, they were still to big and draped off his small frame. "We'll be going in a few days. Appa just needed a long rest. He's been flying pretty hard." There was silence before Zuko answered Aang very calmly.

"So why exactly is the lemur under the covers, crawling up my leg?"

- - - - -

Brenda laughed as she looked at her nephew as she entered the newly repaired dinning room. His eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep.

"What's so funny, aunt Brenda?" Zuko hissed as the older woman slowly stopped her laughter.

"Did you sleep well, my Prince?" The woman barely had time to dodge a fireball. "I take it as a no?"

"Do not test me Brenda. Not today." Zuko hissed as he glared at his aunt. "Last night I barely had any room to sleep, I had to listen to Sokka's snoring, I had to try and ignore Aang's attempts at conversation, and I had a lemur that found me to be an excellent person to try and sleep on. Do you know what it's like to have a lemur have a nightmare while it's sleeping on your head! DO YOU!" Brenda roared with laughter, falling to the ground and tears coming from her eyes. A snickering from the side made Zuko slowly look toward his uncle. "Can I help you uncle?" Iroh waved him off as he sipped tea with a barely contained smile.

"No, no. I am just an old man. My mind wanders at times." Brenda finally managed to stand back up, her face red from laughter.

"I have to admit that around you, Prince Zuko, there is never a dull moment." Before Zuko had a chance to respond, Katara, Sokka, and Aang come into the room with Momo on Aang's shoulder.

"Good morning everyone!" Aang yawned as he sat down across from Iroh and took a sip of tea from an extra cup Iroh laid out. Momo jumped off of Aang's shoulder and onto Zuko's. The young prince glared at the lemur as it wrapped its tail lazily around Zuko's neck. Katara smiled at the sight while Sokka plopped down in front of the table and began to eat. "I had a good night's sleep, how 'bout you guys?" Aang looked around at the other four, excepting an answer. However, he didn't get one. All he got from Sokka was a grunt, Zuko merely glared at him, and Katara sighed heavily. "What?" Brenda moved forward and petted Momo.

"What is his name?" She asked quietly.

"Momo!" Aang smiled as he responded. The lemur in question looked up upon hearing its name. He let out a few chirps before leaning into Brenda's hand as she scratched its head. A faint smile tugged at her lips.

"Nephew . . . ." Zuko looked at Brenda through the corner of his eye.

"What is it Admiral?" She frowned as his formal response but other than that she ignored it and continued as she removed the lemur and gently put it on Aang's shoulder.

". . . . . why don't we show Katara the rhinos?" She didn't wait for Zuko to answer. Brenda grabbed her nephew's hand along with Katara's and dragged them from the room. Sokka stood up to protest but was stopped by Iroh.

"I wouldn't. You probably smell like food right now and they might tackle you if they're hungry enough. Besides, Brenda is with them." Begrudgingly, Sokka sat down. Iroh smiled as he sipped his tea. True, Zuko might smell like food, but the rhinos were used to him. And maybe Hyun would like Katara too.

- - - - -

Brenda looked around the stables. Komodo rhinos were munching on their hey, causing a sigh to escape Brenda's lips. Katara looked back at the woman as she stood with Zuko's arm lightly wrapped around her waist.

"Is something wrong?" Startled, Brenda looked up and her eyes softened the the site of the two. She looked back at the rhinos.

"I prefer horses, that's all." Katara looked up at the ceiling as she thought back to what she had heard to horses.

"But . . . doesn't the Fire Nation find the rhinos better?" Once more the admiral sighed and stroked her braid.

"True. But I prefer the artistic flare that horses have. They are much more beautiful in my opinion, don't you agree?" Katara shrugged as she looked at the rhinos, slightly embarrassed.

"I grew up in the South Pole. I've never seen a horse." Brenda smirked as she began to walk away.

"Well then, next time you are on my ship, I'll have to show them to you." She threw over her shoulder as she left. "Enjoy your time together. I doubt your brother will let you have much until he leaves." Katara was about to respond when she felt Zuko's hand leave her waist and a low whisper entered his ears. A rhino stuck its head up and upon spotting Zuko, lumbered over to the two.

"This is Hyun." Zuko murmured as he pulled Katara close to him. "This is the rhino I always ride." Katara looked up at Zuko, curious to know why he was telling her this and what he wanted her to do. ". . . . my mother . . . . she gave me Hyun when she was nothing but a baby. She said that it would do me good to take responsibility for another life and raise it. She said by doing that, I was practicing for when I became the Fire Lord." Katara looked down as sorrow ebbed at her heart. Zuko, however, sensing this, pulled her closer to him. "Hyun is very picky about those she lets pet her." Zuko waited as Hyun came closer and ran his hand down Katara's arm. He grabbed her hand and guided it to Hyun's head. Katara bit her lip and waited for Hyun to jerk away when Zuko placed her hand on Hyun. However, the beast only leaned into her touch. "I knew Hyun would like you." Zuko whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. Katara slowly removed her hand from the leathery skin of the rhino and turned around in Zuko's embrace. She stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against Zuko's. Hyun, sensing that she was no longer needed, left the two as Zuko deepened the kiss. Finally, the need for air got the better of the two and they had to pull away. Zuko rested his forehead against hers and smiled down at her.

"I . . . . love you." It was still hard for him to say this. But Katara understood. Showing his emotions, other than anger, was something that was stomped out of him when he was little. No doubt right after his mother's death Ozai began the tedious work of making Zuko a replica of himself. Yet she was lucky enough to get Zuko before his heart turned completely black.

". . . . I love you, too." Zuko smiled and was about to capture another kiss from her when there was a coughing and a voice.

"And I love food. Now, if you would so kindly let go of my sister, she can see us off." Zuko glared at the ground as he regretfully removed his hands from Katara who was blushing like made at her brother finding them in a compromising situation again. But her blushing soon stopped when she realized what he said. Katara turned and looked back to see Sokka with his arms crossed standing next to a smiling Aang.

"Wait, see you off?" Sokka nodded with a glare towards Zuko.

"Yeah. Aang says that we need to get him to finish learning Earthbending." Aang winked at Katara from behind Sokka's back and Katara instantly knew the real reason. Now that she and Zuko had stopped fighting they wanted more alone time together as they could get with Ceres after Katara. But that couldn't happen with Sokka constantly showing up and spoiling their moments together. But there was one question Katara had. Why did Aang want the two to be together. After all, if it weren't for Ceres, Zuko would still be hunting him. But then again, if it were for Ceres, she would never have fallen in love with Zuko. Sokka narrowed his eyes as he glared at the prince. "Keep your hands to yourself while I'm away." Zuko opened his mouth to retort but before he could say a word, Iroh stepped into the stables.

"Ah, there you are Prince Zuko. Brenda is going to train. Perhaps you could train with her." Zuko rose his eyebrow as he stared at his uncle. Iroh smiled and explained himself upon seeing his nephew's confusion. "I am an old man, Prince Zuko. True I am a master, but still, I am old. However, Brenda is not only young but a master. A full out spar with her could help you improve greatly." Zuko sighed in annoyance but nodded, stalking off to change into his training clothes.

- - - - -

"This is boring." Brenda sighed as she knocked away another soldier, making him fall onto the floor of her ship. He had burns and bruises all over. She wore training clothes similar to Zuko's but hers she had a black sash wrapped tightly around her waist. Her long usually braided hair was in a bun and was up in a tight bun. "Can someone please present a challenge to me before I lose my edge."

"I hope I'm enough for that." A smirk played on her lips as she turned and faced Zuko.

"I hope so too, my dear Prince." Her eyes flickered behind him briefly. "Oh, and the great Avatar is gracing this spar with his presence." Her words caused Zuko to glance behind him. Aang was smiling along with Iroh. Katara wasn't going to watch, she had to talk with her brother. But he was surprised that Aang was there. "But where, I wonder, is our dear Katara?" Brenda tapped her finger against her chin in thought. "Has she abandoned you already?" Zuko bit the inside of his mouth as he remembered Brenda's tactics. However, Brenda had noticed him tense. "Oh? Did I strike a nerve? Are you so weak that Katara goes to another when she is in need?" He dropped into a stance and waited for Brenda to do the same. "Well, I had hoped to humiliate you in front of your precious Katara, but it appears I cannot. However, I wonder if she will be willing to tend to your wounds afterwards." Brenda's smirk deepened. "I hope so. After all, if she won't, then who will? Certainly not your mother. Because you don't have one." Zuko said nothing and waited as Brenda finally dropped into a stance. Aang looked at Iroh, confused.

"Why is she being so cruel towards Zuko?" Iroh smiled, proud of Zuko.

"Brenda is known for getting inside her opponent's head. That is one of the reasons why she is such a fearsome firebender. She makes the other person lose control and makes the other fighter fall victim to themselves before she delivers the finishing blow. For Prince Zuko to keep his head when she makes such insults towards him, well, he has already proven to Brenda that she will have to make an effort in order to beat him." Aang nodded before turning back to Zuko. "Avatar," The young monk looked back at the Dragon of the West. "Though crude they may be, Brenda's tactics are something that you may deal with when facing Ceres or Ozai." Aang nodded. "Hopefully, Prince Zuko will keep his head completely. After all, just because they don't work at first doesn't mean she'll give up." Aang looked over at Zuko as the two stared each other down.

_'Alright Zuko, when you deal with Brenda you can't make the first move. She's a brilliant tactician. But she gets impatient too easily. Just let her make the first move.'_ Zuko told himself, trying to remain calm. Unlike with Zhao, he couldn't let his temper get the best of him. Besides, this spar was far more deadly. After all, Zhao wasn't known to burn his opponents to the point of serious scarring in just a plain spar like Brenda was.

_'Where is Katara? No!'_ Brenda thought as she narrowed her eyes. _'He may have planned this to distract me by my own curiosity. But I can over come that with ease.'_ She breathed out slowly as she pulled back her arm with tiny sparks already igniting around her fingertips. _'Should I come from the air? No. I did that last time. He could think that to be one of the ways I lead off. And being unpredictable is key.'_ Brenda frowned mentally as she tried to find which way to start off. She couldn't let her expression be used to read her thoughts. A constant smirk was the only way to throw off her opponent, even if she was not on the offensive. It would unnerve them after while, aiding her in their defeat. _'So . . . . should I go with speed? Zuko relies heavily on his strength. And he far surpasses me in pure strength.'_

"This is pretty intense." The avatar whispered to Iroh who only nodded. Several of the crew members aboard the _Phantom Flame _had stopped to watch. It wasn't everyday two of the royal family sparred. Finally, Brenda, having gotten bored with waiting, slammed her hand forward into the air, letting fire erupt from her fist. Zuko rolled forward, underneath the flame and dashed forward. Brenda narrowed her eyes as she flipped backwards when Zuko tried to swipe her legs out from under her. She landed and spun around with her leg extended. Flame spewed forth from her foot and Zuko had to jumped back in order to avoid it. He barely had time to bring his arms up and block Brenda's kicks as she came back down to the earth from a high jump into the air. Brenda kicked his arms twice before using them to push off and flip in the air, twisting so that she could land in a crouch. _'With his superior strength . . . . if it came to plain blows, he has a greater chance of winning, even though I'm faster. I have to make this a long distance fight.'_ Brenda kicked out and sent flames towards her.

_'I have to make this close range. The closer I am, the more likely Brenda will have to go on the defensive.'_ Zuko blocked the first blast of fire and sidestepped the second. Charging forward Zuko smirked as Brenda flipped back several times to dodge his flame covered fists. However, the smirk soon dropped as he hand to lean back to avoid the trail of fire that followed her as she flipped back. Brenda landed once more in crouch but this time darted forward.

_'If he wants close range . . . he'll never let me get far enough to make it long range. I'll have to comply, for now.'_ The sound of skin hitting skin was heard as the two began to block each other's punches and kicks as they fought. Zuko pushed away her leg as she tried to kick him and he followed through with a kick of his own. The kick movements of their kicks and punches were becoming blurs as they moved like the wind. Trading blow, neither truly hit the other. Punch, kick, punch. Block, duck, jump. It continued for nearly a short while as the two fought purely with their fists and feet. Finally, when Zuko and Brenda both let fire trail behind their kicks and punches, the two were forced apart by the heat alone. _'Well, he's gotten good.'_ She thought, annoyed. _'Time to try and mess with his head again.'_

"Well, it seems the girl still isn't coming." Brenda remarked smugly as she rolled out of the way of a blast of fire. Zuko wasted no time in following his punch with a kick. "I wonder if I was right, that she has abandoned you." Zuko bit the inside of his cheek once more, trying to drown out her words. No matter how untrue they may be, it was still a fear of his. Brenda jumped up high, avoiding the fire from the kick completely. He watched as she flip and twisted in the air before coming down with her heel leading towards Zuko. He brought up his hands and crossed them above his head, blocking her heel. With ease she twisted so that she landed on her hands and flipped away from him as he tried to knock her hands out from supporting her weight. "But I wouldn't blame her."

"This isn't time for chit chat." Zuko grunted as he kicked out again. By now both were covered with sweat from the intense fighting and all the heat. Those watching had lost track to time. Zuko dropped down and made to swipe Brenda's feet out from under her but she leapt up and aimed a kick to the head which Zuko blocked with his forearm. He grabbed her ankle with his free hand and spun around, hanging onto the ankle. Brenda was thrown roughly to the ground and barely had time to roll out of the way of a ball of fire. She was on her feet with a dangerous smirk dancing on her lips.

_'I have to end this. No more time to play around. It was foolish of me to not take him seriously. With Iroh as his teacher . . . . soon my precious nephew will be able to surpass both Ozai and me. Soon after that, Iroh.'_ Brenda crouched down and sprung up when Zuko came close enough, using him as leverage to push herself up higher into the air. Zuko stumbled back, surprised by her actions. Up in the air, Brenda spun around, emitting flames as she came spinning back down to the ship. Spinning like a top, she did not stumble as she landed, only spun towards Zuko. The young prince tried to deflect the flames but the soon caused him to be thrown to the ground. By the time he looked up Brenda stood about him, her right fist pulled back while her left one pointed at his head. Brenda's smirk matched her eyes.

"Looks like I win, dear prince." After a moment she stood up and offered her hand to him, which her grudgingly took. Helping him to his feet, Brenda pulled the boy into an unexpected hug, causing him to stiffen at the surprise contact. However, the hug was brief, almost over as soon is it started. Brenda put a hand on her hip and walked away before throwing some advice over her shoulder. "You need to focus more on breath and pick up your speed alittle. Then you can beat me."

- - - - -

Wow! Did you like the fluff I had in there? The funny parts? The action? IF not, tell me so I can fix it. And if you do like it, tell me so I can keep it up. So please review, they help me greatly. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews so far. Ja ne!


	30. Farewell

Farewell

". . . . what do you want to talk about Katara?" His face was stoic as they stood in the stables. He was too angry with her to say anything else without yelling. How could she love that jerk? He didn't know. But she was his sister so he tried to control his temper.

"Sokka . . . I love Zuko." Sokka snorted at the idea in disgust. "I do!" Sokka crossed his arms

"He's just tricking you Katara! He doesn't love you! Fire Nation savages like him don't know what the meaning of love is!" Katara shook her head as she thought of Zuko's mother. She wanted so badly to tell Sokka all about Zuko, in order to make him understand. But it wasn't her place. It wasn't her story to tell. It was Zuko's. And Zuko would not want her to go off telling everyone his past. Zuko barely allowed himself to tell her. It had hurt him just to remember his banishment . . . . and his mother. And Katara couldn't break his trust.

"Even if he was, I love him. That should be enough to get you to go easy on him." Sokka's mouth formed a thin line. He wasn't pleased with this, not at all pleased. "Besides . . . I know that he does love me."

"Katara he's from the Fire Nation! He's the Prince!" Sokka exclaimed but Katara just crossed her arms.

"And that shouldn't matter. It shouldn't matter if two people are from two different nations. He's not responsible for the action of others. The person responsible is his father; Ozai." Sokka stomped his foot in anger.

"Exactly! And he'll be just like his father when he takes the throne and becomes Fire Lord!" Once more Katara shook her head. She knew Zuko well enough that he would rather die than become anything like his father.

"No! He's waging a civil war against his father! He wants to end the war!"

"He's just saying that so he can get you to lower your guard." Katara narrowed her eyes.

"No, he's not. Zuko's tried to push me away a ton of times. He doesn't want anything to happen to me." She snapped, her anger rising. How could her brother not see that she was in love? He should be happy for her. But all he was doing was trying to break them up. Couldn't he understand? True, Zuko was sometimes obsessive. Once he had his mind set on something, it was hard to get him to do something else. But that was only one side of Zuko. The angry side that his father forced him to be the only side he showed. The other sides were the ones Katara had to drag out of him. Ones that she had watch for carefully and when they appeared, she had to grab them and refuse to let them disappear. There was a caring side, the side that comforted her when she woke up from nightmares, the sensitive side that came out when he talked about his mother, and the loving side that would only show to those he truly cared for. And she was one of those few people.

"I doubt that." Sokka snorted as he glared at her. He was her big brother. He just didn't want anything to happen to her. Didn't she know that? It was his job to protect her. And even though he couldn't protect her from Ceres, he would certainly protect her from Zuko.

"Sokka . . . . I was the one that pushed him into this relationship. He didn't want to be with me because he was worried that I would get hurt. I was the one that started this." It was partly true. Zuko had practically ran for the hills after he kissed the first time when he told her about his mother. She would leave out that he kissed her first. She didn't need to give Sokka more ground. Sokka sighed as he glared at the ground, kicking it once or twice, and then relented.

"Fine. I'll let you be. But if he does anything, and I mean _anything_, you don't like, then he's a dead man." Katara gave him a small smile. That was the best she would get until Zuko finally proved himself to Sokka.

- - - - -

Ceres looked in her vanity mirror. She had finally been able to kick those maids out of her new room. Slowly, she pulled the crystal dagger out from under her dress. The maids were reluctant to let her wear that, but when she had merely said that it was all she had to remember her family by, they agreed that it would be fine for her to wear it when she visited the Fire Lord. Closing her eyes, Ceres smirked. It was easy to manipulate these mortals. Stretching her arms above her head, she leaned back in the chair and listened as her bones made creaking noises. Soon she relax once more and rested her head in her hand as her arm was propped up on the vanity. Looking in the mirror, Ceres's smirk deepened.

"Soon my precious little Katara . . . ." She whispered as she pressed her hand against the cool glass. "Soon . . ." She hissed as the room darkened and thunder cracked during the cloudless day.

- - - - -

Brenda finished braiding her hair when a knock on the door caused her to look up.

"Who is it?" She called out as she stood and wrapped the belt with her sword around her waist loosely.

"Commander Raymond, ma'am." Sighing, the admiral gave a tug on her braid as she pulled it over her shoulder. Pinching the bridge of her nose, the Black Rose of the West let out a puff of smoke in frustration before walking to her door and opening it.

"What is it?" Her tone was bored as she questioned her second in command. Did he not know that he shouldn't bother her? After all, she had just enjoyed a nice bath. All she truly wanted to do was relax.

"The Avatar and the water tribe warrior are leaving." Nodding, Brenda stepped out of her room and closed the door behind her. Things wouldn't be so interesting without the Avatar around, but she would live. After all, Katara and Zuko weren't going anywhere.

- - - - -

"Aang . . . ." The young airbender turned with Momo on his shoulder and smiled at Katara.

"Yeah Katara?" Katara looked behind her to see Sokka glaring at Zuko who was smirking with his arms crossed.

"Why . . . why are you . . . ." She trailed off, unsure of how to say her question.

"Why am I helping Iroh and Brenda keep you two together?" Aang supplied, making Katara nod. Aang's eyes softened when he looked over at Zuko. He could see her. He could see Leila sitting on the railing behind Zuko with a soft smile on her face. The woman, sensing that she was being watched, looked around. After a moment, her gaze rested on Aang and she gave him a gentle wave.

"Aang?" Katara looked behind her to where Aang's eyes watched only to see Sokka and Zuko. Turning back to Aang, she waved her hand in front of his face, causing him to look at her, surprised. "Are you alright?" Aang smiled once more and nodded.

"Yeah." He glanced over at Zuko only to see no one sitting behind him on the railing. Sighing, Aang looked back to Katara. "I know this is gonna sound crazy, but sometimes . . . I can see a woman near Zuko." Katara blinked, confused.

"Leila, correct?" The two looked over to see Brenda walking towards them. Katara looked at her, startled and confused then turned her confusion towards Aang when he spoke.

"Yeah. I think that's what she said her name was." Brenda smiled and looked over at Zuko before turning her attention back to the confused Katara.

"Leila was the Fire Lady, Prince Zuko's mother." Katara looked over at Zuko who had turned his smirk into a glare as Sokka poked him while talking to him.

"You can see her?" Aang shrugged to Katara's question.

"Every once in awhile."

"That doesn't surprised me, Avatar." Brenda smirked as she rested her hand on the hilt of her sword. "You _are_ the bridge between the spirit world and the living." She smiled as she thought of some distant memory of Leila taking care of Zuko. "But . . . Leila forsaking the heavens to stay with her son . . . . that's something she would do." She muttered before leaving the two and moving over to Zuko and Sokka. Zuko was tapping his foot as Sokka continued to talk to him.

"So . . . . the reason you don't object is because of Zuko's mother?" Katara asked, still confused. Aang shrugged.

"I suppose that's part of it. She told me all about Zuko one night . . ." Katara's eyes softened as she thought all she knew about Zuko's past. "But the other part is that he makes you happy." Katara looked surprised when Aang told her this. However, the surprise faded and she smiled before pulling him into a hug which Aang returned. She pulled away when she heard laughter coming from Admiral Brenda. Zuko was bright red for some reason and Sokka looked slightly uncomfortable.

"I WOULDN'T DO THAT BEFORE MARRIAGE!" Zuko yelled, storming away, still bright red. Brenda had to hold onto a railing to hold herself up from her hard laughter. Katara rolled her eyes, figuring out what they were talking about for the most part. At least Sokka was not trying to kill Zuko. That was a step up.

- - - - -

Ceres looked down at the circle she was standing in that had been drawn with her own blood with ancient symbols all around it. The disguised demon held her hand out with the crystal dagger floating just above her palm.

"Demonic powers within me," The crystal started to glow. "Bring forth a creature from my past," Wisps of light left the dagger and slowly traveled down to her dried blood. Once the light touched her blood, it lit up. The lights danced over Ceres's skin as wind pushed and pulled at her clothes and hair. "Minion of mine break free," Her eyes turned red for a moment as the symbols began to move around the circle she stood in. "And do what spells I cast!" The symbols of blood rose up into the air and spun above her. A wicked laughter echoed through the room as the lights died down and the blood symbols faded away. A small spider rose out of the shadows. It was like a black widow but the colors were flipped. Ceres knelt down and scooped up the spider in her hands. "Use the shadows and travel. Do to the girl I seek. Her name is Katara. She resides on the ship of Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. Bring her soul to me. That will surely bring the boy and her body to me." She put down the spider and if faded into the shadows, intent on caring out her plans. Standing, the ancient demon looked up at the falling sun. A hour or so more and it would be night. "Zhao's plan . . . . he forgets that I am Ceres." She hissed as she made of fist and narrowed her blazing green eyes. "I will not be ordered around."

- - - - -

Zuko watched as the speck that was Appa faded from sight. Katara stood on deck

"I hope that he practices the firebending that we taught him." Surprised, Zuko looked over to see Brenda standing behind him with Iroh.

"You taught him how to firebend?" With a smirk Brenda nodded.

"What, do you think he just sat around on his butt while he was here?"

"No, but I didn't see him do any firebending." Zuko argued. Sighing, the female admiral rolled her eyes while stroking her braid.

"He taught him while you were usually trying to steal Katara away from her brother." Iroh laughed at Zuko blushed, remembering the conversation Sokka had with him. It was embarrassing to even talk about what Sokka said he couldn't do. Zuko was embarrassed as it was when he was caught kissing Katara by his uncle or aunt. To even ask Katara to do that before she was married? If he were to do something like that, he would be red for a few hours before he even asked! Now, it was true that Zuko was a teenager, but he was a prince. A banished prince at that. By the time he had reached the age to think of girls like that, he was too busy chasing the Avatar! Zuko cleared his head with a mental shake.

"So he's learning two different elements at the same time . . ." Zuko muttered to himself. However, Brenda over heard him and put a hand on his shoulder causing him to look up at her. A faint smile was evident on her lips as she spoke.

"Go to her. She must be feeling sad. For all she knows this could be the last time that she sees them." Zuko paused, thinking her words over, before he agreed and moved towards Katara. He waited silently behind her, not wishing to disturb her but also wanting to be close to her. He could wait until she turned around to come to him. After a few minutes, Katara finally gave out a sigh and turned around. She stepped back, surprised. However, Zuko, deciding to be bold again, reached forward and pulled Katara into a hug. She stiffened and then relaxed as she held onto Zuko like he was her only lifeline.

- - - - -

Brenda sipped her tea with her brother. It was late at night and Zuko and Katara had already gone to bed. Brenda knew they were asleep from the long day. And she couldn't help it. She had to peek inside of Zuko's room. After silently awing at the cute site of Zuko holding Katara while they slept, Brenda slowly closed the door (having sworn for a brief moment that she saw Zuko crack open his eyes to look at her right before she closed the door) and made her way to Iroh.

"Brother . . . . how long do you think until the demon comes for Katara?" Iroh sighed as he put down his tea.

". . . . I do not know. Ceres is a powerful demon. I have no doubt that it got off the island after we left. But where it has been and what it has been doing is a question I am more concerned about." Brenda looked up at her brother sharply.

"Are you saying-" Iroh nodded.

"I think Ceres might have found an ally." Brenda swiped the air in front of her, bits of fire following her hand.

"Impossible!" She snapped. "No one in their right mind would side with Ceres!" Iroh shook his head with a grave look in his eyes.

"I do not think that you fully understand the situation. There are many people in _all_ three of the nations that are power hungry. If Ceres happened to come across one of these people, it would surely offer its help of getting the most power for that one person." Brenda closed her eyes tightly and sighed.

"And right now the person with the most power is Ozai. Meaning that this civil war of ours won't last that long. All Ceres has to do is get close enough to our brother and then we'll be attending his funeral." Once more Iroh nodded.

"Yes. I do not think we will ever see our brother alive again." Brenda rubbed the side of her head with a tired look in her eyes.

"Perhaps . . . when he dies, he returns to the man Leila fell in love with." Iroh looked down at his tea.

"Yes, perhaps then he can repent for all he has done."

- - - - -

Hmm . . . this chapter took a more serious note. Well, I don't have much to say. Please review. It helps me know what you like and don't like so that I can make it better.


	31. Broken Family

Broken Family

Zuko opened his eyes and smiled as he looked down at Katara. It was something he enjoyed. Katara rested with her back against his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around her. The young prince thought back to the night before. He could have sworn he woke up to see Brenda closing the door. However, it was late and he was tired. There was no way to confirm if it was a dream or not and he really didn't care. All he cared about was the fact that Brenda and Iroh were _sitting_ on _his_ bed. He slowly turned a glare to them and it only caused Brenda to smirk while Iroh laughed. His laughter woke up Katara. Blinking wearily, she looked at the two confused and annoyed.

"Can I help you?" She asked before Zuko could, a tired note in her voice. Iroh smiled brightly down at Katara while Brenda spoke.

"Iroh has so graciously agreed with me that you, Zuko, need to have some time with your aunt." Zuko opened his mouth to argue but Brenda cut him off. "And no buts. I got you two alone time while the Avatar was here, did I not?" Reluctantly, Zuko nodded. Sighing, he let go of Katara and sat up with Katara sitting up too. Brenda and Iroh stood up. "Well, we'll leave you two to change."

- - - - -

"What did you want to talk about Admiral?" The two stood on the deck of the small ship Zuko had called home for the past two years. Brenda smiled weakly as she looked at Zuko. He was standing beside the female admiral, staring at her.

"Why do you call me 'aunt' only every once in awhile. You call Iroh 'uncle' all the time." Zuko looked at her, slightly startled at her question. Brenda rested her hand on her sword's hilt as she stared over the railing at the sea water. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Answer me truthfully."

"I . . . I don't know." Brenda sighed and looked back at Zuko with a distant look in her eyes.

"Is it because you don't know me? That I was too busy fighting this damn war to come and play with my nephew." She turned and faced him completely. "I am guilty of putting the war in front of my family, just like Ozai is." Sighing once more, Brenda reached up and covered his scar, surprising Zuko again. He stiffened as she did this but he refused to back away. He would not show her that it unnerved him when someone touched the scar. He still had a hard time seeing himself as anything more than a monster. "What would you look like, my dear prince? Had Ozai not scarred you, I wonder what you would look like." Zuko reached up and pushed her hand away from his face.

"Don't." He whispered quietly. "Don't pity me. Don't touch it. And don't pretend that you care." Closing her eyes, Brenda frowned.

"I care. I am just . . . . detached . . . from my emotions." Opening her eyes, she saw that Zuko was staring at her, confused. "I . . . to be a good tactician, one must weigh all options before making a choice. Many times those choices led to the death of many soldiers. In a sense, I play god." She reached up and stroked his scar free cheek, yet again surprising the prince. ". . . . and because of that, I cannot show my feelings. I cannot let them control my actions." Zuko stepped back, out of Brenda's reach, causing the woman to sigh.

"What do you want Admiral?" Her frown deepened.

"I . . . . I want to fix out broken family. I want to be your aunt. I want you to come to me for advice. But mostly," Brenda smiled faintly. "I want you to be happy." Zuko narrowed his eyes.

"Are you trying to get in good with me now that I will be taking back my place on the throne?" He didn't have time to react. Her hand flew forward, lightening fast, and struck him across the face. He looked up at her, surprised once more by her actions. He didn't think she had it in him to slap the Prince of the Fire Nation. Zuko froze when he saw her cold, uncaring eyes. He stared into the face of the Black Rose of the West. Everything about her seemed to have changed. Her mouth was set in a firm line, her eyes watched his every move like a hawk, waiting to strike. Nothing about her seemed in the least bit friendly.

"Don't," She hissed darkly. "ever think that I am anything like your father's yes men. I do not pretend to care. I do not pretend to be anything I am not." The wind picked up as Zuko glared back at her. After a moment she closed her eyes and spoke to him calmly as she realized what she had done. "I am sorry for hitting you . . . Prince Zuko." Opening her eyes, she saw his eyes soften slightly.

". . . . I am sorry for thinking your feelings to be false . . . aunt Brenda." Her eyes widened for a moment before she smiled.

". . . . perhaps there is a chance to mend our broken family." Zuko crossed his arms and looked out over the sea.

"I doubt my father would permit it." A sad look passed over Brenda's eyes, one that Zuko caught. "What? What's wrong?" Bowing her head slightly, Brenda stared at the metal floor as she debated whether or not to tell him. "Aunt, please tell me." Hearing him call her that, Brenda felt her heart warm slightly as she decided to tell him. He deserved to know.

". . . . last night, Iroh and I talked. The fact that there are a lot of power hungry people in the world was brought up. My precious prince . . . we think Ceres will kill Ozai soon." Zuko stared at his aunt, the realization of what she was saying slapped him in the face like freezing water.

"My father would never fall to Ceres." Zuko looked at the sea, trying to drown out memories of his father's treatment towards him.

". . . . I know that you would find it difficult to-"

"No!" Zuko snapped, turning an icy stare towards his aunt. "My father is a powerful man. He can crush Ceres with ease." Brenda fought back another sigh as she turned her eyes towards the horizon and pointed out to it.

"What do you see, my dear nephew?" She asked softly.

". . . . water . . . . the sky, clouds . . . why?" She smiled bitterly.

"You see things for what they are, Zuko." She turned her golden eyes to Zuko. Zuko stared at her once more. He couldn't recall her addressing him to casually before. Before he could contemplate why she would address him without his title, she continued. "But I am a ruthless Fire Nation Admiral. Like your father, I see what I can conquer. I do not see the sky and water . . . . I see what has not been conquered. That is how Ozai sees things. He does not see things for what they are, but whether or not they are his." She moved forward and pulled Zuko into a hug. Squeezing her eyes closed, Brenda held him tightly as she spoke. "He will not see Ceres for what it is. He will see Ceres as a beautiful woman entering his court. He will only see the demon after it has slain him." Zuko tried to pull out of her hug but she held him close to her. "Do not make the same mistake your father made. See things for what they really are." Finally, she let go of him. Staring at her bewildered nephew, Brenda gave him a sad smile. "I promised your mother that I would make sure that you live your life without being blind. I will do my best to make it so."

"What are you talking about aunt?" Brenda felt her shoulders relax alittle when he called her aunt but other than that, she ignored his address of her. She had no time to smile when she had such an important message to deliver.

"Zuko, you cannot be blind. Don't let illusions trick. That is what she wants for you. She wants you to see the truth. I promised her that I would do my best to make you see the truth, even if you did not want to see it. I . . . . I haven't been doing that good a job of it, but now I will make sure you see through illusions." Zuko could only look at her confused.

"You talk in riddles, aunt Brenda." Once more Brenda smiled bitterly.

"What I am trying to say is that . . . do not be deceived by Ceres." Brenda looked over her shoulder and smirked as she saw Katara and Iroh coming out onto the deck. "Now, go be Prince Charming."

- - - - -

"So, what did you talk about?" Brenda looked up, surprised. Currently she was standing on the deck of her ship. She didn't except Iroh to come on board. After a moment of surprise she answered his question with a question of her own.

"What do you mean?" Iroh sent her a wry glare.

"You know what I mean. What did you talk about with Zuko?" She looked away from her brother's gaze. "Brenda." Iroh's tone was one of warning. His patience with Brenda was wearing thin.

"I . . . told him that Ozai might be dead." Iroh's eyes widened.

"Brenda!"

"He deserves to know!" She snapped, crossing her arms. Iroh watched her warily before asking her another question.

"Was that all?" Silence was his only answer. "Don't make me repeat myself, sister." Iroh growled, startling his sister. She looked to her normally calm brother and frowned when she realized that she shouldn't push his patience. Now was not the time to play games. Too much was at stake.

". . . Leila made be promise before she died that Zuko would not live his life filled with illusions. I told him that." Iroh was silent fore a moment before he spoke to her. He had read between the lines with ease.

". . . in other words, you were telling him that he shouldn't be tricked by Ceres." Brenda gave him a curt nod with her back to him. "You don't think he and Katara have much longer, do you?" The admiral shook her head. "Why?" She turned back to him as she answered.

"Ceres has been biding its time. Even though this ship has been on the move . . . . Katara is Ceres's prey. And Ceres is an expert hunter. I have no doubt that Ceres will come for Katara, in one form or another." Iroh sighed heavily.

"Yes . . . I think you may be right." Iroh looked over the railing to see Katara and Zuko talking as they walked around the deck while Zuko checked with the soldiers to make sure the ship was running properly. ". . . . I hope the young avatar can master the elements before Sozen's comet. Prince Zuko deserves happiness." Brenda nodded as she leaned on the railing and watched the two teenagers. Zuko had just looked around while Katara was looking at the water. Quickly, he gave her a small peck on the cheek, thinking no one would see him. Brenda couldn't help but smirk at her somewhat shy nephew.

"Leila is watching over Zuko. But . . . whenever the solstice comes around, you can see her, can't you?" She looked back to see her brother surprised. Standing up straight, Brenda petted her braid. "You can't fool me brother, you've always been more in tune with the spirit world than most humans. You can see spirits during the solstice." Iroh sighed once more and sent her a dry look.

"Perhaps. But I prefer not to talk about it. After all, many people would simply write me off as insane." Raising an eyebrow, Iroh questioned his sister. "How did you know that I could see spirits during the solstice?" Brenda smirked and rested a hand on her older brother's shoulder.

"I remember when I was little you had talked to thin air, but only on the solstice. I thought you insane myself, but never brought myself to speak of it to anyone else. It wasn't until I was older and understood the solstice. It was then that I figured you could merely see the spirits during that time." It was her turn to raise an eyebrow and question him. "But what I wonder is; why you wouldn't tell Prince Zuko about this?" Iroh fought back a sigh and shrugged his shoulders.

"I am an old man. When old men talk of seeing spirits it is either their time to go or they are simply becoming senile. I did not want our nephew to think either." Brenda nodded, understanding him. The admiral was silent as she stared at the ground.

"Iroh . . ." The old man looked at his little sister. ". . . I don't know Zuko. I only know Prince Zuko." Iroh rose an eyebrow in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Brenda?" Sighing, Brenda turned and faced Iroh.

"I . . . he is not comfortable around me like he is around you. I know him not as his aunt, but as a soldier, awaiting his command. Nothing more." Iroh shook his head.

"That's not completely true. You know that he loves Katara." The older sibling argued.

"Anyone can see that." Brenda muttered as she crossed her arms. "I . . . I've been to preoccupied with this damn war to take notice of my own nephew."

"What are you going to do about it?" Iroh asked as he watched Zuko's hand brush by the back of Katara's.

". . . . with Leila gone, in the spirit world . . . Zuko needs someone to watch over him in the world of the living." Iroh turned his attention back to Brenda.

"What are you saying, little sister?" Brenda smirked and shook her head.

"Nothing . . . just nonsense . . . ."

"Brenda . . ." Iroh warned. Brenda tilted her head to the side slightly before she spoke.

"Don't worry, big brother. I won't do anything you wouldn't do."

"What are you planing, Brenda?" Iroh demanded, causing Brenda to frown slightly.

". . . . nothing. I'm just going to help him, that's all." Raising an eyebrow, Iroh questioned her further.

"What are you planning Brenda?" A delicate smirk danced over her lips.

"Why, I'm not planing anything." She turned and walked away from Iroh.

- - - - -

Brenda knelt down in front of her meditation stand. Unlike Zuko, her meditation room was connected to her own by a simple door, hidden behind the changing screen. In her meditation room, her stand was in front of a small sculpture, attached to the wall. It was long, thin black dragon with flames painted around it. Black dried roses were spread throughout the room. The admiral had placed her belt with the sword and it sheath to the side. Unclasping the cape, she allowed it to fall to the ground while she freed her hair from its braid. A dozen white candles sat in front of her, all unlit. She closed her eyes and raised her hand. Wisps of flames snaked out and lit the dozen candles. Brenda pulled her hand back and was about to set it in her lap when she stared at her pale hand before closing it into a fist.

"Leila . . . I should have been there . . ." Closing her eyes, Brenda sighed. "I'm sorry Leila. Had I been there that day, like I had planned to, then the assassination attempt would not have cost you so much." Her eyes opened, narrowed as anger flashed in them. "I shouldn't have put my training ahead of you and Zuko." She muttered as the flames around her grew. Closing her eyes once more, she breathed in and the candles grew more in size. Exhaling, the candles shrank. She continued this, her hands folded neatly in her lap as she sat on her legs, for nearly a hour. Finally, she opened her eyes and narrowed them once more. "How long do you intend to stand there?" Brenda turned her head and looked over her shoulder at Iroh.

"Just long enough to ask you to join Prince Zuko, Katara, and I for dinner." Brenda nodded and reached for her sword and cape when Iroh's voice stopped her. "Not as an admiral." She sent him a questioning look. "If you are truthful about wanting to fix our broken family, then come as Lady Brenda, aunt of Prince Zuko." Her hand hovered over her sword before she closed it into a fist. Closing her eyes once more, Brenda nodded.

"Very well. Then . . . what will be appropriate, brother?" Iroh smiled.

"It is informal. Wear clothes you are comfortable in." Brenda looked up at him with her eyes annoyed.

"Very well. Leave so I may change." She watched him leave before she stood up and left the meditation room. She began to pull off her armor as she did so, until she stood in her underwear in front of her closet. With a frown she looked over all her clothes. ". . . are any of these comfortable and informal?" She muttered to herself as she dug through her closet. After what seemed like an eternity, she pulled out a red blouse and black pants. Quickly, Brenda changed into those items. The red blouse had a square cut and only covered three quarters of her arm. The pants fit her perfectly. Sighing, Brenda looked down at herself and bit her lip. Realizing what she was doing, she scowled. "What am I, the Black Rose of the West, so worried about?" She demanded of the thin air.

_'Nothing . . . just that you might ruin the only chance to put your family back together.'_ Brenda thought angrily in answer to her demand. She reached into her closet and pushed back the clothes to reveal belts on the back wall. Brenda quickly snatched the golden chain belt and wrapped it around her waist. With an annoyed sigh, Brenda reached in once more and pulled out a pair of black boots. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she slipped them on and tied them. Brenda stood and walked over to vanity, taking a brush and combing her hair quickly. Once that was done, she braided it quite fast and neatly. She walked out of her room, trying a small ribbon around her hair to keep it in a braid. With hurried steps, she made her way to the railing and smirked.

"Too easy." She muttered. Before anyone could bother lowering the plank, Brenda flipped over the railing. Twisting and turning in the air, she landed on her feet. The crew that had been walking by on her ship merely rolled their eyes at her desire to show off while the crew of Zuko's ship stepped back in surprise when she landed. Without stopping, Brenda continued to make her way towards the dinning room.

- - - - -

Alright, when I sat the latest episode of Avatar, I was like, yes! Proof that Katara will end up with Zuko. Now, I know what you're thinking; it was basically a KataraxAang thing. Not true. Aang had no love life in his future while Katara had a power bending waiting for her. And who do we know that is a powerful bender? Zuko! Er . . . when he keeps his temper in line, I mean. Anyway, Katara wants him to be tall. Who do we know that is a powerful bender and tall? Zuko! So that's my theory on how that episode could be a ZukoxKatara thing. However, I was slightly peeved that there was no Zuko in that episode. But moving on, I wish that they give us the next episode soon. And I hope it has Zuko in it. Well, other than my bad grammar, how did I do?


	32. An Uneven Trade for the Real World

An Uneven Trade For the Real World

The silence was deafening. Katara resisted the urge to fidget a she sat next to Zuko and across from Brenda with Iroh at the head of the table. The three firebenders she was sharing her meal with were all quiet, each one in their own world as they ate their noodles. Finally, Brenda broke the silence.

"The noodles are good." The young waterbender fought back a twitch in her eye. That's all the woman had to say!

"Yes, the chief is good. Not as good as the one in the palace, though." Zuko muttered before returning to his noodles. Katara stared at the two as they returned to silence. Iroh had looked up and frowned.

"So, Katara," It appeared that he too could not take the silence either."What do you intend to do once the war is over?" Katara blinked, surprised. Both Brenda and Zuko looked up, also surprised but curious to hear her answer.

". . . I'm not sure." Zuko slowly returned his gaze to his noodles as Brenda watched Iroh out of the corner of her eye. She understood his subtle attempt to make conversation. And she supposed that she would comply with his wishes.

". . . . I, myself, am going to relax." Brenda announced, drawing the attention away from Katara and to herself. She could tell that the girl wasn't too fond of getting so much attention. Katara silently thanked her. "My crew and I are tired of the sea. Perhaps, after awhile, I will take return to the sea again and sail around, trying to find some excitement." Iroh grinned at his younger sister.

"You always try to avoid boring things, don't you?" Shrugging, Brenda turned her gaze towards her nephew.

"I hate boring things. But enough about me, what are you going to do, Zuko?" Zuko looked up, surprised at informal address. But then again . . . she was trying to mend their family.

". . . . I'll probably be too busy ruling the Fire Nation." He mumbled before eating his noodles once more. Brenda frowned and surprised him with her next question, causing him to almost choke on his food.

"No time for romance?" Zuko sent her a dry glare as he blushed slightly.

"Aunt Brenda . . ." Zuko growled but Brenda had turned her eyes towards Iroh.

"What are you going to do, big brother?" Iroh tapped his chin in thought.

"Well, I have been wishing that I could go back and shop in a few Fire Nation markets. Then there are my old friends I played Pai Cho with." Smiling, Brenda put down her chop sticks and stood.

"Well, I think it is time to have some tea, brother." Her golden eyes rested on Katara and Zuko. "Zuko, you hate tea so we'll leave the two of you alone." Before Zuko could protest, Brenda and Iroh were gone. Zuko cursed and slammed his fist on the table.

"Dammit!" Katara did not flinch at his outburst. She was used to them. "Why do they always have to meddle!" He demanded from no one in particular. He turned his head when he sensed Katara move but he was not prepared for her course of action. She had closed her eyes and gently pressed her lips against his.

- - - - -

"How much longer?" Iroh looked over at Brenda, surprised as her sudden question.

"What do you mean, Brenda?" She turned to him, a serious look in her eyes.

"How much longer do you think those two will take?" Brenda asked as she crossed her arms in annoyance. Iroh smiled as they walked down the hallway to Iroh's tea room.

"They say that love is blind. In this case it is also as slow as an iceberg."

- - - - -

Zuko's eyes widened in surprise before her wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer while closing his eyes. Zuko rolled to the side, taking Katara with him, and stopped so he was on top of her. Katara's only response was to wrap her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. Zuko held his weight up on an arm beside Katara's head. He pulled her closer to him with his arm around her waist and tried to put as much passion into the kiss as he could. Finally, the two broke apart to breathe. After Zuko caught his breath, he dipped his head down and kissed her neck, causing Katara to moan. Zuko smirked against her skin when he heard her.

"I love you Zuko." She whispered in her daze, causing Zuko's heart to feel a tug. He still couldn't believe it. How could she love someone as hideous as him?

"How?" He asked, his breath warm against her skin, causing her to shiver. "I'm . . . hideous." Katara pulled him put so that she could look at him. Her eyes searched his face and she smiled.

"No . . . to me, you're the most handsome man in the world."

- - - - -

Five weeks passed and the daily routines became predictable. Zuko would train for most of the morning and then share a few kisses with Katara after he showered and changed. Then Brenda would come over and spend time with Iroh, both of which meddle with the two teenagers' relationship. After Zuko chased the two off he and Katara would spend time together alone. Everything seemed to become easy to predict. But that was before _it_ happened. It happened when Zuko and Katara were walking across the deck, his hand brushing against hers. He wouldn't outright hold her hand in public, not unless she instigated the hand holding. He was . . . shy like that. It was then that the ship let out a large groan and seemed to tilt in one direction. Zuko grabbed Katara and kept her from falling.

"Are you alright?" The prince of fire asked her, only to have her point and sputter. "Wha-" Zuko had followed his gaze only to see a giant spider.

"B-b-b-b-big bug." Katara squeaked, barely able to stand staring at it. It was a black widow except the colors were reversed, the marking on its back was black yet the rest of it was red. It was ten feet tall, at least. While Katara had dealt with large bugs before, they were never dripping venom from their fangs like this one was. Nor were their glassy eyes honed in on her automatically. The large spider began to lumber towards the two benders when a blast of fire blindsided it. Brenda and Iroh appeared next to the two as Brenda sent another blast of fire towards the spider.

"Not just any bug, my dear. That is a demonic spider." Iroh corrected Katara. Brenda cursed when the spider swatted away her ball of fire.

"Damn!" Brenda turned her gaze to Katara. "Get out of here. That thing was obviously sent by Ceres." She looked at Zuko next. "Go with her!"

"No. My honor will not allow me to run away!" Zuko snapped and was about to send a blast of fire towards the spider when Brenda's hand struck him across the face.

"Will you honor allow you to abandon the girl you love!" Brenda demanded as she turned back to the spider. "If so, then you don't deserve to be in love!" She moved in front of the two teenagers and dropped into a powerful bending stand. Breathing in, she shot her hands forward and allow a enormous wave of fire to spew forth. After a moment, she ended the flow of fire and breathed out steadily. Turning her cold eyes back to her nephew, she spoke calmly and collectedly. "Trust me Prince Zuko, there are somethings that are worth running away for. Love is one of them." She looked back to see the spider crawling out of the flames she and sent towards it. Other firebenders had made their way to the deck and were blasting it with fire. Nothing seemed to stop it.

- - - - -

Aang and Sokka were silent with joy. Aang had finally mastered Earthbending and the two were going to find Zuko's ship. True, it had been awhile since they were last in contact with Zuko and Katara so they only had rumors to where the two were, but they would be found eventually. Aang felt a chill run up his back. Stiffening, Aang looked over at Sokka who was steering Appa.

". . . . did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Sokka glanced at Aang. Aang was about to shake it off and say nothing he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning, he saw the last person he excepted to see. Lady Leila floated beside Appa.

"_Please hurry!"_ Her soft voice entered his ears alone. "_Ms. Katara has been attacked! I'll lead you to them!"_

"Sokka! Katara's been attacked!" Sokka looked back at Aang sharply.

"How do you know that?" He demanded, his overprotective nature getting the best of him.

"I'll tell you on the way!" Aang raced forward and took the reigns from Sokka who crawled back into the saddle.

- - - - -

By the time Aang and Sokka got the the two Fire Nation ships, it was too late.

"What happened?" Sokka demanded the second Appa landed on Zuko's ship. Brenda looked up, away from the flames that were being put out. She had a gash down her cheek and she was holding her ribs as she leaned on the railing. Iroh was covered in bruises and a few burns. The old man looked like he would collapse if he wasn't so busy helping everyone put out the flames. Brenda coughed and hissed in pain. She had probably cracked a rib from when the spider knocked her aside.

"We . . . Ceres attack."

"How?" Aang asked, finding it impossible. They were at sea. There's no way Ceres could find them and leave so easily. Especially when she was vulnerable to fire.

"Where's my sister?" Sokka demanded, not caring how Ceres got there or left. Brenda bowed her head in shame.

"She . . . . Ceres sent a demon spider and it bit her. We don't know what it did. But . . . we think it might have taken her soul to Ceres."

"What?" Sokka whispered, his disbelief almost strong enough to stop the tears from threatening to spill. Almost. Brenda looked up as she cradled her ribs and shifted her eyes to the hatch door that lead below deck.

"Her . . . . her body is working on its own . . . it's like she's asleep." Brenda sighed and looked back at Sokka. The boy was shaking with rage.

"He said he would protect her." Sokka hissed. Brenda blinked in surprise before she realized what he meant. Her eyes soften.

"No one could have protected her from the spider." Sokka looked up at Brenda, his face contorted with anger.

"That's a lie! Had she been with us-" Brenda cut him off.

"The spider would have come one way or another." Sokka shook his head.

"But with us-"

"Sokka," Aang interrupted him this time. "Don't blame Zuko. It's my fault. Had I listened to my instincts in the first place then I wouldn't have landed on the island." Brenda opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a soldier.

"Admiral!" She turned her head to the soldier to show she was listening. "There are Fire Nation ships coming!" Her eyes widened in shock before she looked at Iroh. Her older brother had heard also.

"How many?" The retired general asked.

"Too many to count!"

- - - - -

Zuko laid Katara's body on his bed. There was no emotion on his face as he did this. He simply went about tucking her into the bed. Once the sheets were covering her thin body, Zuko sat down in a chair near the bed. He could feel a prickle at the back of his eyes but he fought it. Now wasn't the time to cry. It was never the time to cry. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and leaned back into the chair. A hand reached up and brushed over his scar, making his wince. It didn't hurt. But the memory did. Katara was the only one that could touch it. For some reason whenever she touched the scar he didn't think of how he got it. But the thought of Katara made anger flood his system. Any icy rage filled his veins as he opened his eyes and narrowed them. The air heated up around him as the flames in the room grew. He needed a target for his anger. And he had one. A slimy, filthy, spiteful being known as Ceres. The demon that had come into his life and hurt Katara. He wanted, no, he _needed_ to hurt Ceres back. He lusted for revenge. Ceres had come into his life and broken it once more. With Katara, his world, no matter how ruined, seemed perfect. But his utopia had been destroyed by Ceres.

"Katara . . . ." Zuko whispered as he stood up. He clenched his hands into fists and glared at the ground. "I swear, I _will_ find Ceres for what it has done to you." He looked up, his scar making him seem more vicious. A dangerous smirk played on his lips at the thought of finding Ceres. Anger flashed in his eyes when he looked down at Katara. Silently, Zuko shook with rage. "And then, with my own hands, I'll kill the demonic bitch." Zuko turned and left the room. He spared a glance over his shoulder at the sleeping form of Katara. Yes, he would kill Ceres. He would kill the demon for harming the girl he loved. He would kill the demon for ruining his already broken life.

- - - - -

Wow! How do you like that? Poor, poor Zuko. Ceres came and took Katara away from him. Well, please review so I know what to fix . . . . er . . . other than my grammar. I stink at grammar, I know. But it isn't that bad, I hope. But more importantly, tell me what you like, dislike, etc. about this chapter. Thank you! ;)


	33. Can't Chase Away the Nightmares

Can't Chase Away the Nightmares

When Zuko stepped out onto the deck, his aunt rushed to his side, ignoring the pain of her rib.

"Prince Zuko! There's a large Fire Nation fleet heading this way!" Zuko glanced at her before his eyes rested on the Avatar. There were barely concealed tears in Aang's eyes. Turning back to Brenda, he began to give orders. His voice was calm, his expression emotionless.

"Do we know if they're allies or enemies?" Brenda shook her head.

"I haven't received that information yet." Zuko nodded and sighed.

"Tell me the second you know." The admiral's eyes displayed surprise. He was keeping his head. Zuko wasn't barking orders or anything. He seemed . . . . distant. However, she quickly covered up her surprise and bowed slightly before hurrying off to her ship to find out who was approaching. Zuko's eyes rested on Iroh. "Uncle." The old man looked up to see Zuko approaching him.

"What is it, Prince Zuko?"

"Go rest. You're going to start falling apart soon." The young prince ordered his uncle.

"What about you?" Iroh asked, making his nephew shake his head.

"I'll be fine. Go. Rest." Iroh nodded wearily and made his way to his room. He didn't have the strength to argue with Zuko. Prince Zuko turned to the Avatar.

". . . . I'm sorry. I promised I would have protected her and I failed." Before Sokka and Aang could say anything, Brenda's shout was heard. She had been right about to board her ship when a soldier came up to her and informed her of who was approaching them.

"They're allies, Prince Zuko!" She yelled, almost doubling over in pain from her cracked rib. Zuko nodded to himself, deep in thought, before turning and leaving the two.

". . . . she's in my room . . . for when you want to see her." He muttered over his shoulder, Sokka and Aang almost missing his words. Sokka glared at the ground.

"Don't blame him Sokka. He's doing enough of that." Sokka opened his mouth to object but Aang cut him off.

- - - - -

Brenda frowned when Admiral Haku stepped onto Zuko's ship. He had brown eyes and dark brown hair. True, he had agreed to follow Prince Zuko, but something felt off.

"Admiral Brenda." Haku greeted her with a small bow. They may have been the same rank but she was still royalty. "We've been looking for you and Prince Zuko for awhile now. You're hard to find." Brenda smirked.

"Yes, well, where would the fun be if everything was easy." Haku cracked a small smile.

"You never do anything that could be boring do you." Brenda shook her head.

"No. Life as a soldier is too short to be stuck doing boring things. I say make life as interesting as possible." After a moment she felt herself frown slightly when Haku was silent. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you're backing out?"

"Of course not. I follow Prince Zuko." Haku snapped.

"Then what's wrong?" Brenda asked, her urgency hidden well.

"There is no need for a civil war."

"What are you talking about?" Brenda demanded, an edge to her voice as she cradled her ribs, still in pain. She had yet to see a doctor. The female admiral refused to do so until everything was taken care of. She couldn't let her nephew be forced to care all of the weight. Especially after what had just happened. No, she was take the pain and continue to work. And right now it appeared that he needed her more than ever.

"A week ago . . . . ." Haku trailed off, uncertain of how to tell her.

"Yes, a week ago?" She was growing impatient.

". . . . Fire Lord Ozai . . . ." He still had trouble. Brenda narrowed her eyes.

"What about my brother?"

". . . . Ceres killed him." Brenda felt her eyes widen slightly before she looked down at the ground and closed them.

". . . . I see." _'So . . . . Iroh and I were right. Ceres did target him . . . may his soul rest in peace . . .'_ Sighing, Brenda looked up when she heard her nephew speak. He had snuck up on her while she was talking with Haku and overheard it.

"How did Ceres get into the palace?" His voice was monotone. Brenda wanted nothing more than to turn around and mourn with her nephew. Though she and her brother Ozai were at odds, he was still her brother. And he was still Prince Zuko's father. She had no idea how the prince was feeling. He had just lost the woman he loved and his father to the same demon. She could only imagine his desire for revenge.

"It posed as a Lady of the Court." Zuko raised an eyebrow, surprised.

"How did it get into the Fire Nation? And how did it even pass for a Lady of the Court?" Haku sighed and shook his head in anger.

"Admiral Zhao was foolish enough to bring it in. Apparently it tricked him." Zuko refrained from snorting in disbelief.

"I doubt that." Brenda nodded, deep in thought.

"More than likely Ceres offered him power and he took it." She looked over at her prince. "Prince Zuko, you are the only heir to the throne. Even though you are banished, you are now leader of the Fire Nation . . . what are your orders?" He looked at the ships and at his own.

"We sail to the Fire Nation."

- - - - -

Sokka stared down at his sister's form. She looked like she was sleeping. Aang felt tears spring up in his eyes. She looked so peaceful.

"_. . . . I will protect her, young Avatar."_ Aang looked up, surprised to see Lady Leila sitting in a chair beside the bed. She was watching Katara carefully.

"What?" Aang asked, shocked that Leila had left her son's side once more.

"I didn't say anything, Aang." Sokka didn't take his eyes off Katara.

"No . . . . Lady Leila said she would protect her." Now Sokka did take his eyes off his little sister and looked at Aang, confused.

"Zuko's mother?"

"_. . . . while my son could not stop Ceres from casting this sleep upon her . . . . I will stop Ceres from devouring her soul."_ Leila looked up at Aang with determination in her eyes. "_My son loves her, so I love her as if she were my own. So I will protect her as I would Zuko."_

"What are you talking about, Leila?" Sokka watched as Aang spoke to the empty air in a chair. "Ceres took her soul. How can you stop Ceres from . . . . eating her soul?" Leila shook her head.

"_No. This is just a sleep spell Ceres cast. Her soul is still in her body, only locked away. The venom from the spider did this."_ The ghost looked down at her son's beloved. "_Do not worry about her soul, young Avatar."_ She moved to brush some hair away from Katara's face but stopped when she realized that she would not be able to. Lady Leila looked up at the monk. "_Please, tell my son that she has not lost her soul."_

"How do you know this?" Aang asked the dead Fire Lady, confused.

"_I know because I am a spirit. I can still sense hers in her body."_ She smiled softly. "_Aang . . . . should you look hard enough, you will see it too."_

- - - - -

Brenda closed her eyes as she sunk into her mattress. It had been a long day. The firebender stuffed a hand under her pillow and stared up at the ceiling. She had gotten lucky. It was only a deep bruise on her rib. But that seemed like the only thing good that happened to her. Zuko was hellbent on revenge, that much she was sure. But everything else was clouded. The Admiral closed her eyes, dismissing the events of the day; Katara and Zuko being separated, the death of Ozai, Leila's vow of protection, the fact that they were going to be back in the Fire Nation in a few days, everything.

- - - - -

Zuko stood on the deck of the ship. At night, it was only a skeleton crew. So he was the only one out of the deck. His hands gripped the railings. His anger was choking him, suffocating him with its demand for revenge. Every moment seemed like a dagger was being stabbed into him, and his anger would rise. He had just visited Katara, sat with her for nearly a hour before he left to think. He tried to pray, but he could not find the words. Nor could he find the patience or calmness he needed.

"I'm sorry Katara, I failed to protect you." Zuko whispered as he remembered the fight.

_The spider was too big, too strong. It lumber towards Katara. She watched in horror as it knocked the three firebending royalty in front of her aside with one giant swipe. Brenda was unlucky and was slammed into the hatch door while the other two were merely thrown to the ground. She groaned as she slid down the side of the door and sat on the ground. The admiral sent another blast of fire towards the spider but it merely shrugged it off. Zuko was on his feet and in front of Katara again in an instant._

"_Katara! Run!" He yelled before he was knocked to the side once more. He would have fallen over the railing but Brenda and Iroh caught him before that happened. Brenda darted forward and showed Katara out of the way of the spider's attack. Sticky webbing covered her instead of Katara. With ease the firebender burned it off. Standing up, she nearly doubled over in pain from her rib. It wasn't broken, that much she knew for sure. Zuko ran and grabbed Katara's hand, pulling her as they ran. However, the spider was fast. It was in front of the two teenagers, causing them to stop in the run and turn around. However, it struck before they could get away. Katara let out a startled cry of pain as it bit into her._

Zuko forced his eyes closed.

"I should have done better!" He growled.

"_You did all you could, my precious little prince."_ Zuko spun around, surprised to her that voice. Standing in front of him was Lady Leila. The moonlight made her glow.

"I-impossible!" Zuko whispered as he took a step back.

"_No, it's not."_ Leila smiled bitterly as she looked down at her form. "_You're so tired, Zuko, that you fell asleep in the chair next to Katara and didn't even realize it."_ She stepped forward and reached up, stroking his scarred cheek. He stepped back, out of his mother's reach, ashamed of his scar. Frowning, she stepped forward and pulled him into a hug. "_My precious little prince . . . . I don't care about the scar. I'm proud of you."_ Zuko tentatively reached up and hugged her back.

"Mother . . . . I miss you so much." She nodded into his shoulder.

"_I know."_ Sighing, she tightened her grip on him. "_But that's not why I'm here. The avatar told you that Katara's soul is still with her. Please, do not lust for revenge."_ Zuko pulled out of his mother's grip. He looked her dead in the eye and answered her.

"No." She looked surprised.

"_But why?"_ Leila asked, confused. "_Katara's not dead. She's alive. The spelling sleep is not meant to last very long. Soon enough-"_

"Ceres will never stop." Zuko whispered, looking away. "It's like me when I hunted the Avatar." His hands tightened into fists and fire came out in a short burst. He looked up at her with hatred in his eyes. "And I will kill the demon bitch." His eyes narrowed. "You can count on that, mother."

"_Please, why are you so bent on revenge?"_ Leila begged her soon as she held onto his shoulders, trying to stop him from moving away from her. Zuko reached up and took her hands and removed them from his shoulders.

"Because Ceres has ruined Katara's life. For that alone I want revenge."

"_Yes, but before now . . . why? Why now? Katara is alright!"_ Zuko shook his head.

"I want revenge because it woke me up from the dream I had." She looked surprised.

"_The dream?"_ Leila repeated, confused. _"I . . . . I do not understand."_ Zuko released her hands and stepped back, glaring at the ground.

"All my life, I've been told that I'd never be strong enough. I'd never be good enough. I'd never achieve enough. And I believed it. But Katara made me realize that those were lies. She made me happy like no one else has. For that alone I want to make her happy. But my perfect little dream, my happiness . . . . Ceres made me wake up and realize that the world is going to be nothing but pain. The demon took Katara away, even if it is for a short time. So I want to make it pay." Zuko closed his eyes as his anger rose again. Leila closed her eyes also and sighed, pulling Zuko forward and pressing her forehead against his and held his hands.

"_If . . . if there is nothing I can do to convince you otherwise . . . ."_

"No. There is nothing you can do to stop me."

"_Then . . . the technique Iroh showed you to help you against Ceres . . . you haven't been practicing it very often."_

"No, Uncle Iroh said that the form was perfect but I was missing the heart of it." Leila pulled her head back and opened her eyes along with Zuko.

"_I will tell you the heart of it. That way . . . you'll have some protection from Ceres."_

"Thank you, mother."

- - - - -

I loved Friday's episode. I so happy Jun isn't a love interest for Zuko. She kinda seems too old for him, like she's in her early twenties or something. Well, anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. Please, tell me what you liked or didn't like and I'll try to make it better.


	34. The Answers Aren't So Clear

The Answers Aren't So Clear

Punch. Kick. Sweep step. Back-flip. Punch. Punch. Duck. His body moved on its own, each move swift and sharp. Small flames would trail after his punch or kick. A hidden fury was in every move he made. Ceres would pay. Sweet poured down his face and soaked his training clothes. Zuko let into a sea of punches. After that he jumped up int the air and spun around, flames following him as he kicked out.

"Prince Zuko, enough of this madness!" Iroh cried as he stepped forward. "Three days of training, only stopping to eat and sleep! Rest!" Zuko glared at his uncle through his bad eye, giving it a fierce edge. Had Iroh not grown accustomed to it, he would have stepped back. "You will do no one any good if you are worn out!" Finally, after ignoring his muscles screams of protest, he gave into his uncle and stopped for the moment.

"Uncle . . . . . . I'm going to meditate." Iroh sighed as Zuko went below deck.

"Is he alright, Iroh?" The aged man looked back to see the young avatar.

"Ah, Aang! You startled me! You shouldn't sneak up on an old man like that." Iroh smiled as stuffed his arms into his sleeves.

"Technically, compared to me atleast, you're pretty young." Iroh chuckled and nodded.

"Well, that is true." Aang looked to the hatch Zuko had just left through.

"So, how is Zuko?" Iroh sighed wearily with a distant look on his face.

"Prince Zuko's been working himself to the bone. My nephew has given me full control of the ship as long as we head to the Fire Nation capital. He spends his time training. In the short he has spent training nonstop, he has grown leaps and bounds, as though he was given a key point in firebending. Perhaps he is ready to become a master." Iroh shook his head. "I do not know. But Aang, how is your training coming?" Aang smiled.

"I've gotten down all the things you taught me and told me about."

"Good! You will become ready to be a master soon enough!" Iroh exclaimed. Aang smiled, relieved.

"That's good to hear. I want to be able to stop Ceres _and_ this war before the comet." Aang muttered as he walked away. Iroh watched the young avatar go off with a worried look in his old eyes.

"So do I, Aang, so do I."

- - - - -

His rage boiled beneath the surface, fighting, struggling to break free. The only reason he didn't let it out was because it wasn't the time. The time was when he had that demonic whore in front of him. He would kill it then. His hand clenched into a fist.

Revenge.

It was something that he desired, that he yearned for. He needed it. It was the only thing that kept him going as the young woman he loved laid on his bed, asleep, as if dead. She laid there, her soul locked away inside of her, because of a demonic bitch. And it angered him. It made his rage grow. He didn't think it could get any bigger but then he would think about Katara, laying there, and it would grow. It got to the point that it _hurt_. It hurt that she laid there. It hurt that Ceres was probably planning to do worse things to her when it stole her body. It hurt that every time he tried to save her, he could do nothing.

He never would have thought that he would experience this again. The agony of watching someone he loved, suffer. He watched his mother die in front of him. He watched her wither away to nothing. He watched as she died and he couldn't do anything about it. But not this time. Not this time. That's all that mattered. Katara. Katara would live. He would give his life if he had to but Katara would live. He would make sure of it. He would not allow her to die! He couldn't! It would break him if he let her . . . die.

"No." He hissed as he opened his eyes. The candles in front of him gave off a light that danced across his face and made him seem darker. "She _will_ live."

- - - - -

"Where's Aunt Brenda?" Zuko asked his uncle as he came up to him, sipping tea at his table. "Where's the Phantom Flame?" Iroh sighed heavily.

"Brenda was forced to dock at a port for supplies. Her ship was running out of them." Zuko sighed and sat down in front of his uncle.

"Uncle, when will we reach the capital?" Iroh looked up in thought and 'hmmed' before answering.

"A few more days. Come, have some tea!"

"I have no time for tea!" Zuko snapped as he stood up. "I need to get to the capital!" Iroh watched him carefully.

"And why is that, Prince Zuko?"

"Because then we can start gathering clues as to where Ceres is!" Zuko growled, tightening his fist as he glared at the floor. "And then I can _kill_ Ceres." Iroh narrowed his eyes.

"Do you really think you can do what even _Avatar Senku_ could not do?" Zuko turned his gaze to his uncle. Iroh did not flinch, like anyone else would.

"Senku did not desire its death as much as _I_ do." Zuko stormed out of the room, making Iroh sigh again.

- - - - -

Punch.

He was training again. It was the only way to become strong enough.

Kick.

He could feel his rage, waiting as if it was a serpent. It tightened around his heart, making it hurt. Everything seemed to hurt. All because of Ceres.

Punch. Uppercut.

He felt his rage tighten around his heart once more. At the mere thought of that . . . . that _thing_ his rage boiled over. He had to find a way to break free. Break free of his rage. He would not give into his rage, for Katara's sake. Atleast, he wouldn't give in yet. He remembered his mother's words and they seemed to calm him slightly. He couldn't give into his rage when fighting Ceres. That would only lead to his destruction. Ceres would use his rage against him if he gave into its blinding power.

Kick, spin, kick.

On the inside, he could feel himself screaming. Screaming his heart out. And that's what he wanted to do. He wanted to scream until his throat was raw. Until his throat bleed. The rage pushed his sanity. But no matter what, he couldn't give in. Then he would be a monster. A monster that no one could love, not even Katara. And that would destroy him. The thought of being without Katara tore at him more than his rage. Remembering that she loved him calmed his rage before he would remember what happened to her. Then his rage would grow again.

"Katara's gonna be alright." Zuko stopped his training and looked over her shoulder at Aang.

"Is there something you need?" Aang shook his head.

"More like, is there something _you_ need?" Zuko clenched his fist as his rage screamed at him. Screamed at him to be let out, to be free to destroy Ceres, to be free to reign over him.

"You know what I desire." Aang leaned on his staff.

"Humor me."

"I desire nothing more than to rid the earth of Ceres. I want to feel its twisted life end by my hands." Zuko had opened his hands and stared down at them. He could barely wait for it. For the moment where Ceres's life force drained away while he choked the life out of it.

"Is that all you desire?" Zuko looked back at Aang. The young Avatar was staring at the hatch door to below deck. "What about Katara?"

". . . . I want to make it pay for what it did to Katara." Aang turned his soft gray eyes back to Zuko.

"You're not answering my question."

". . . . . I failed to protect Katara. I would understand if she did not wish to see me ever again." The child monk smiled softly and shook his head.

"I doubt very much that she would want that."

- - - - -

Today. Today was the day that they would dock in the Fire Nation Capital. It was only a few hours away.

"Are you sure that no one gonna try and capture me?"

"You've mastered the elements." Zuko pointed out when Aang asked him. The young prince of fire would first stop the war. He needed every trustworthy man (or woman, as in his aunt's case) he could get to fight against Ceres. He would then try to ally himself with the remaining nations so they would help hunt down the demon. And the second he found the demon, he would make it pay. The thought of revenge made the prince look back at the avatar. He would need Aang's help. That much he was certain.

". . . . yeah but-" Zuko cut him off.

"By mastering the elements, you've gained the power to end the war. No one in the Fire Nation can stand up to you. Now, the only thing that matters is Ceres." He looked up at the sky. "We only have two weeks before the comet arrives. We need to find Ceres before it can regain its immunity to the elements." Aang nodded before he looked around the ship. Everyone was nervous. It was easy to tell that. They would be coming home. But Zuko still needed them. His crew understood that. Until Ceres was stopped and Katara was safe, he would not rest, so neither would his crew. They were that loyal.

"Are you sure that the Fire Nation will accept the end of the war." Zuko fought back a sigh.

"True, there will be rebels that still want to fight but my reasoning is simple. We need to defeat Ceres and you've mastered the elements. Those two reasons alone are enough for my people to understand and stop this war." Aang nodded after a moment. Zuko, sensing his hesitation, closed his eyes and elaborated. "Ceres is still widely feared in the Fire Nation. And it is still well known because of Avatar Senku."

". . . . I don't understand." Zuko looked back at Aang.

"The idea that an _Avatar_ was not able to kill something, only seal it away, terrifies the people. And because of the war, Fire Nation Avatars are not taken very well with other nations. So after a hundred years, Ceres and Senku were forgotten by the other Nations. Or perhaps they are merely old wives tales. Either way, it is the Fire Nation that remembers Ceres and that's what is important."

- - - - -

Hit a bit of a writer's block . . . . again. Well, I hope that this is good. Please tell me what you think, it helps me get ideas or just plain make the story better. Not to mention it helps the writer's block. So other than that, please review.


	35. Borrowed

Borrowed

Walking down the hallway, barefoot, Ceres kept close to the walls. Her emerald eyes darted from side to side. Soon. Soon she would take the girl's body and be able to reign supreme in her new body. The ancient demon could already taste the fear. She pressed her body against the wall as she heard a sound. Her hair was pulled back into an high ponytail so that her curls could be shown to the world. A bright red robe had large flowing sleeves and fanned out behind her as she walked. The black, low cut dress she worn under it was short, barely going pass her fingertips. Her crystal dagger lay on its chain against her pale skin. Although it was hard to blend into the shadows, the demonic being did it with skill. Two soldiers walked by.

"Did you hear about Prince Zuko not only bringing the Avatar here, but Ceres's prey?" This caught her attention. She narrowed her eyes and listened closely. The other soldier nodded.

"Not only that, but he's gonna end the war. Says Ceres is more important and the war is bad for the Fire Nation."

"Hmph, well, I guess it will be nice not to have to worry about being sent into battle daily." She watched as they wandered down the hallway and out of sight. Ceres smirked and tapped her chin in thought.

"Well then," She muttered softly into the shadows. "I think I need to take a look into this matter." She eyes narrowed once more as a wicked smile worked its way onto her face before she disappeared into the shadows.

- - - - -

Zuko paid no attention to the crowds' cheering as he entered the palace. Immediately advisers flocked to his side.

"Sir, is it true? You're going to end the war?" Zuko didn't even glance at the nameless adviser who asked him the question.

"Yes. The avatar has mastered the elements and Ceres is more important than the war." He marched forward and he heard the soft thuds of someone trying to keep up with him. The advisers stared in wonder and surprise as the young woman sped up to walk beside Zuko.

"I'm not use to walking again." She muttered quietly so only he could hear. He paid no mind to her words, making her roll her blue eyes in annoyance. Her blue water tribe robes rustled softly as she matched his step.

"Wait up!" Aang called as he hurried to catch up to the two. Zuko still did not slow his pace. An adviser snapped out of his shock at seeing the Avatar and hurried to follow Zuko along with several others who woke from their startled states.

"Sir, you've brought the Avatar!" Zuko finally glanced at the adviser. "That was the only requirement before you could regain the throne. Your father never said that you had to _capture_ the avatar." Zuko looked ahead and nodded.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Now, if you would leave." The Fire Nation members nodded and excused themselves before leaving as Zuko entered the throne room. The heavy wooden doors were closed after Iroh and Sokka. Zuko marched up the steps to the throne and only stopped to turn around. He let out a breath and sat down in the seat and looked down at the people in front of him. Iroh, Sokka, Aang, and Katara were the only others in the room. He stared down at them as he rested his hands on the arm rests. Smiling, Katara looked around the red and gold room.

"It's been so long since I last saw this room." She muttered as she turned back to Zuko. Bowing her head slightly to Zuko, she smiled softly at him. "My precious little boy, how I've waited for this day." Zuko's eyes flickered to her face briefly before he looked away.

"Please don't, mother. It is strange enough seeing you control Katara's body." She sighed and nodded.

"It is strange to have a body again." She looked over at Iroh. "Tell me, do you mind having tea later. I have missed its taste and-"

"Not now!" Zuko boomed as fire sprung up to life all around him. "We don't have time for this. We need to find Ceres." 'Katara' glared at Zuko and put her hands on her hips.

"Don't you take that tone with _me_, young man." She snapped.

- - - - -

Zuko threw open the doors to his room. It was the same as he left it. That is, except for Katara laying in his bed, looking as if she were asleep. Sighing, Zuko closed his doors and locked them. He quickly stripped down to his pants as he looked out a window. Night had fallen.

"You know, you will have rumors flying about with Katara in your room." He looked over to see 'Katara' watching him.

"Let them talk." He looked to back outside as he locked the window.

". . . . I can only pose as Katara for so long, my son." She sat up and pulled her legs into her arms.

"You said yourself that Katara will wake up any day now." The body of the young woman looked at him dryly.

"I also said that anger will lead you no where, but you failed to listen to that part of our conversation."

"I won't lose to Ceres, if that's what you're thinking." She shook her head as she stretched out her arms and laid back down.

". . . . this is a morbid subject. Tell me, you love Katara, correct?" Zuko looked away as he sat down at his desk.

". . . . this is not a subject I would like to talk to my mother about when she is controlling my girlfriend's body." 'Katara' smiled before yawning and rolling over to look at Zuko.

"But you love her, right?"

". . . . yes." Propping her head up on her hand, she laughed.

"I don't think you should hesitate when telling a girl that." He sent her a glare.

"If in case you forgot, I have trouble expressing these emotions. Father was not very kind towards my show of emotion." Her eyes softened at the mention of Ozai.

"Zuko . . . . he _was_ a good man."

"Yes. Good enough to turn me into a hideous man. Katara is the only one to find me attractive." Standing up, the young woman made her way over to Zuko. Kneeling in front of him, 'Katara' looked up at the young prince and held his hands.

". . . . what he did was wrong. But before that, before the throne, he was the man I was in love with. Before my death, he was a _good_ man. The power corrupted him. I just hope it does not corrupt you." Zuko stood up, making her reel back in surprise.

"I will never be like he was." Smiling, she stood up, too.

"Then I give you my blessing." Zuko blinked in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" Sighing, 'Katara' moved back to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"You'll figure it out on your own." She laid down and closed her eyes, yawning again. Frowning, Prince Zuko crossed his arms.

"And you can't tell me because . . . . ?" He waited for an answer but none came. He rolled his eyes when he realized that she had given up control of the young woman's body. Sighing, the prince reached down and brush some hair out of her face. Katara looked so peaceful. She really did look like she had dozed off, not had her soul locked away. Slowly, he extinguished the candles lighting the room and pulled Katara closer to him before being lulled to sleep. He lost himself in her warmth and the sound of her heartbeat.

- - - - -

Zuko woke up the next day to see Katara already changed. She looked back at him and smiled softly.

"You've always been cute when you're asleep, my son." Zuko closed his eyes and fought back a sigh. It hurt to hear his mother through his girlfriend. Not to mention that is was strange. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her, but at the same time, he wanted her to hold him and tell him stories. It was messed up.

"How much longer until Katara wakes up?" She squatted down in front of her son and sighed.

"It is strange, you love me in two different ways. You love the girl, whose body I control. You even may want to make love to her. But at the same time you know it's me and you want me to have fun with me and talk to me like we used to." Zuko winced when she mentioned making love. It was . . . . uncomfortable to talk about with his mother. Especially when she controlled his girlfriend's body. Sensing his discomfort, Leila, controlling Katara's body, stood up. "I don't think I could even hug you without confusing and disturbing you. You wouldn't know how to take it. Should you take it as a loving embrace from the woman you love romantically, or the caring embrace of a mother. You would know it was a mother's touch but at the same time, it isn't a mother's touch."

". . ." Zuko stood and looked at her in the eyes. For an instant, he could have sworn that golden eyes stared back at him. But that moment was gone as quickly as it had arrived. "It is true . . . I don't know how to deal with you. I look at you and my heart knows it isn't the woman I want to kiss and hold. I know that you are my mother in a different form. But that doesn't make it simple. I . . . . I don't know how long I can do this." Nodding, the woman sat down on his bed.

"Well, Katara will be waking up soon. So you'll be able to go back to kissing her without a care in the world." Zuko shook his head, causing her to tilt her head to the side, confused. "What's wrong?"

"To know that you'll be watching everything I do. It is unsettling." She blinked, surprised, before laughing.

"My son, I am _not_ interested in seeing that. When you are having a moment with Katara, I usually leave the room. I go . . . . haunt Iroh for the time." She stood up and laughed again. "He is a good matchmaker, though. Who would have thought you would end up falling in love with a waterbender. And a peasant, no less."

"Don't talk about Katara that way, mother." Zuko growled, making her sigh and sake her head.

"You are too protective." She turned her back to him. Zuko rolled his eyes at her.

"Whatever. Set outside of the room so I can-" Katara fell back onto the bed. She breathed softly, signaling that she was fine, his mother had just given up control for the moment. ". . . . change. But I guess you can do that."

- - - - -

Ceres landed with a soft thud outside the throne room of the palace. She grinned as she looked up at the doors. He was in there. With the girl. At first she had been angered that the sleep spell didn't work. Well, at least not as long as she had hoped. But then she overheard him talking with her. It wasn't the sweet talk her spider had reported to her. Nor did he look at her like she had thought he would. After all, her crystal dagger had shown them kissing. The Fire Gods and the Avatar had favored her . . . for the moment. She knew that they shared any intimate moments. It all came together when she had over heard the girl's brother and the Avatar talking. It was the dead Fire Lady who controlled the body. It would be too easy to kick out the protective spirit and steal the girl's body. Her ears perked up as she heard sounds. No, not just any sounds, voices. Ceres leapt back up into the shadows, disappearing once more. Seconds later the doors open and Zuko stepped out with the girl.

"How much longer?" Zuko muttered, low enough that any normal human wouldn't hear except for the girl he walked with.

"Not too much longer. I'd say about a day or two." Ceres fought back a curse. She couldn't believe it. The girl would be waking up soon enough, making it harder for her to take her quietly. Ceres watched as everyone left the throne room and she snuck in, through the doors right before they closed. Her magic wasn't strong enough. Well, at least it wasn't when she sent the demon spider. Ceres glided up to the throne and draped herself over it, letting her legs hang over one of the armrest.

"I'll have to take the girl before she wakes." Ceres muttered to herself. After a moment of thought, she smirked. She had it, the answer to her problems. "Well, _that_ isn't a bad idea." Standing up, Ceres melted into the shadows again.

- - - - -

"Prince Zuko, sir!" Zuko looked up as he sat at his desk. Aang, Sokka, Iroh, and Leila posing as Katara were all in the room with him. At the moment he had been trying to write a letter to the other nations to ask for assistance. A soldier entered the room.

"What is it?" Zuko growled, annoyed. The soldier did not flinch, only repeated the message he was sent.

"The Admiral Zhao is requesting an audience with you." Zuko's eyes narrowed as he stood up. Zhao was a man he was not too sure about. He had caused him problems in the past and he had let the demon into the palace. But then again, he might have a few clues as to where the body snatching demon was.

"Go on, Prince Zuko. Sokka, Aang, and I will finish the letter."

"Very well. Go tell Admiral Zhao that I will meet with him." Nodding, the soldier left the room. As soon as the soldier turned a corner, he back up so that he was hidden and glanced around.

"Just alittle more," He started as his body changed shape. Ceres smirked as she felt her pupils slit momentarily. ". . . and then," She morphed her body again, this time transforming into Admiral Zhao. ". . . I will finally acquire a new body." The demon glanced around before stepping out of the shadows. Ceres, disguised as Zhao, marched towards the throne room, intent on carrying out her plan. She let her face remain neutral as she entered the throne room to speak with Zuko and the girl. The Prince glared down at Zhao.

"It appears that I have reclaimed the throne, _Zhao_." Ceres bowed to him, as would any soldier bow to their leader.

"Prince Zuko, I have important news concerning Ceres." Zuko narrowed his eyes as he unknowingly stared down at the demonic impersonator.

"The same Ceres _you_ introduced as a member of the court and allowed to get close to my father?" Zuko leaned forward slightly as his voice took a deadly tone.

". . . forgive me for that, my prince. It was a mistake." Ceres forced herself to look mournful. "But I have information about Ceres." Zuko leaned back into _his_ throne.

"Very well, tell me this information and we will see if it makes up for all your past mistakes." Ceres fought back a smirk, this was all too easy. The girl was close to her. Even the dead Fire Lady knew it would be strange for anyone to be up with the Fire Lord until they were the current Fire Lady. So the dead woman could only stand at the base of the stairs, out of the way and close to Ceres.

"Ceres . . . . is here." Zuko raised his eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Standing up to her full height, she dropped the disguise. That's when all hell broke loose.

- - - - -

The writer's block is gone, for the moment. Thanks for the reviews. They helped me through this chapter and are what made it come out so quickly. I hope you guys like it. Please tell me what's wrong, other than my grammar because I already know that I stink at grammar. Well, hope you guys review, it helps me figure out what's wrong and it helps with any writer's block that I may be suffering from. I think that I was able to write this chapter so quickly and easily because I had Ceres in it and she's always fun to write about. Anyway, please review. Thank you.


	36. Give Unto Me

Give Unto Me

_Last time:_

"_Very well, tell me this information and we will see if it makes up for all your past mistakes." Ceres fought back a smirk, this was all too easy. The girl was close to her. Even the dead Fire Lady knew it would be strange for anyone to be up with the Fire Lord until they were the current Fire Lady. So the dead woman could only stand at the base of the stairs, out of the way and close to Ceres._

"_Ceres . . . . is here." Zuko raised his eyebrow._

"_What are you talking about?" Standing up to her full height, she dropped the disguise. That's when all hell broke loose._

Zuko reacted fast, sending a fiery punch towards Ceres. The demon moved to the side and dodged the blast of fire. The soldiers that had been in the throne room raced forward, throwing flames at her. But with skill, Ceres flipped and twisted about, dodging the fire. Several of the soldiers ran forward, weapons held high. However, Ceres dropped down and spun around, kicking the feet out from under the soldiers.

"Ceres is here!" A soldier shouted, causing more shouts to be head.

"Get more soldiers to come!"

"Remember, it's weak against fire!" More soldiers ran into the room as news of her arrive was spread through the palace quickly.

"Pathetic mortals!" Ceres laughed as she bent backwards and dodged a spear. She grabbed hold of the spear and kicked the soldier back, into the war with a sickening crack from his ribs. She twirled the spear and stuck it into the ground to give her leverage as she flipped over soldiers and kicked them in the back, sending them flying forward. The demon ducked under another fire ball from Zuko and ran towards Katara. Zuko slammed his foot onto the ground in a old stance, causing the demon to stop in surprise in her run. That pause was enough for 'Katara' to run and get behind a pillar. Ceres stared at Zuko in shock. It couldn't be.

_'That stance!'_ While she had been fighting his soldiers, he had begun to grab hold of the flames that surrounded the throne. The prince slowly twisted his foot in front of him sideways. Zuko held his hands out to the side and took a deep breath. He moved his hands back slightly and breathed out, pushing his hands out. A large wave of flame sprung forth, towering over Ceres. Leila forced Katara's body to flatten itself against the pillar and she silently prayed that Zuko wouldn't lose control of the flames. The soldiers that had been fighting backed up in surprise at the display of power Zuko was giving. The ancient body thief let out an ear piercing scream as the flames wrapped around her. Ceres fell to the floor and withered in pain.

"Get out of here!" Zuko yelled as Ceres began to stand up once more.

". . . my body . . . !" She gasped as she tentatively touched her torched and blistered skin. She hissed in pain and looked down, a pool of blood forming below her. It served as a mirror. Ceres felt her eyes widen as she looked in horror at her face. "My beautiful body!" She turned as she saw Katara's body, controlled by Leila, staring to the doors as more soldiers came in. They had come to protect their prince and stop Ceres. The ones that had backed away as Zuko displayed his power were coming towards her, slowly, still scared of her.

"Get it while it's weak!" A soldier yelled, only to choke as Ceres grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up. She threw him to the side with ease. He clothes were burnt into her skin, the metal chain the held her crystal dagger embedded in her burned skin. There were still small flames at the tips of her charred robe.

"MY BODY!" Ceres roared, livid, as she glared at everything that moved. "HOW DARE YOU!" More soldiers had come in and all of the Fire Nation soldiers were advancing on her. She grabbed another soldier and them him to the side. Glaring through blistered skin, Ceres waved its hand and the soldiers were thrown back against the wall. She dashed forward and grabbed Katara. Zuko ran forward but a wave from Ceres's hand sent him flying back into the throne.

"KATARA!" Zuko grabbed his side as pain rocketed through his body. "Take me instead!" He pleaded but to no avail.

"I was going to kill you quickly," Ceres laughed at Zuko while Katara struggled in her grasp. "But now you've made me mad!" He watched the shadowy form emerge from Ceres and the woman fall to the floor as the shadow entered Katara.

"KATARA!" Zuko yelled as Katara's eyes widened. Shaky hands reached up and clashed around her throat, as if she was choking. Katara began to whimper in pain before her body slackened. It looked as if she was being held up by a few strings, like a puppet. Her head hung while Zuko winced as he stood up while Aang, Sokka, and Iroh ran into the room. Slowly the girl's body began to move. Her shoulders shook slightly. Everyone watched in horror as her voice filled the air in laughter. ". . . no." She looked up at Zuko and smirked as she knelt down to the body in front of her and yanked off the crystal dagger. Standing up, she fastened the crystal dagger around her neck.

"Yes." She hissed with delight. "Yes, this beautiful new body is all mine!" She hugged herself as she spoke. Her eyes narrowed and she rolled to the side, avoiding a rock being flung at her from behind. The Avatar stood tall as he stared down the demon.

"Give us back Katara." His tone was demanding.

"Why? Why would I give up such a beautiful body?"

"Because it's Katara's!" Aang watched as Katara, now Ceres, dropped into a fighting stance.

"Her body belongs to me. Her soul is going to wither away into nothing." She smirked. "And there isn't anything you can do about it, Avatar." Aang stomped his foot and raised a rock from the ground. He shoved his hands forward and the rock flew towards Ceres. She flipped over it and landed, only to dodge a wave of fire from Aang. Iroh was at Zuko's side and Sokka stood back with the soldiers, watching at Ceres fought Aang. There was nothing they could do. Ceres slammed her fist into the ground, creating a large crack that went towards Aang. The young avatar jumped to the side only to be punched in the stomach by Ceres. The demonic Katara dropped down and kicked his feet out from under him. Aang felt the wind get knocked out of him as he landed with a thud on the ground. He barely had time to roll to the side and avoid Ceres's heel from crashing down on his head. There was a large dent in the rock from the force she put into the stomp. Aang was up on his feet and sending waves of fire towards Ceres. Ceres growled as she rolled to the side, dodging the flames.

"We need to get some water in here!" Sokka told the guards who nodded and ran to get water so that the Avatar would have all the elements at his disposal. Ceres smirked and raced towards Aang who flipped up, over Ceres and kicked her in the back like she had done to the soldier earlier. Aang caught the jugs of water being carried into the room out of the corner of his eye. Shifting his weight through the stances, he created a wave and soaked the demon with it. He quickly froze the water. Ceres grunted in anger before shattering the ice with her immense strength.

"Do you really think you can defeat me. Every time you hurt me, you hurt Katara." She had to stall for time. It was foolish of her to try and fight the Avatar so soon after she just took the body. It was having trouble keeping up with her speed and using her strength. The more time she had, the more likely it was that she could win.

"I know. But Katara will understand when she gets her body back." Aang did not look away, though he wanted to. Ceres grinned.

"Then you should know that I'm not going to let go of her body. It's mine."

"No it's not!" Aang argued.

"You'll have to kill me, Avatar. That's the only way to get rid of me. For hundreds of years I've been switching bodies. The last body I was in belonged to some noblewoman. I didn't know it at the time, but it was the Avatar's girlfriend! Imagine my surprise. He was so in love he couldn't bring himself to even scar me." Aang narrowed his eyes. Why was she telling him this? "Don't you see, stealing bodies and eating their souls, it's what I do. And I don't plan on stopping." She smirked as she glanced back at Zuko. "You know, that move you did to my old body, that was impressive. Not many can get it right and control the flames long enough. Not even your father could damage my former body." She laughed as she dodged a fiery blast from Aang. That was too close. She couldn't take her eyes off Aang again.

"Killing isn't something to be proud of." Ceres smirked cruelly at the young monk.

"Oh? Well, it wasn't something that I would bother with really, but Zhao wanted power and he did give me passage on his ship. I owed him one." She disappeared in a blur and reappeared up in the air in front of Aang and aimed a kick for his head. Aang flipped back and narrowly avoided the bone shattering kick. Ceres mentally frowned. She was still too slow. "He'd still be here, if he hadn't tried to stab me in the back, literally." She smirked again. "But with this new, younger body, I won't have to be so careful with it." She laughed as she and Aang circled, not wanting to turn their backs to each other and trying to find some weak point. "You wouldn't believe how I have to be careful with the bodies. After all, there's only so much any body can take."

"Then take mine!" Zuko pleaded but she smirked and kept her eyes on the Avatar. She couldn't take her eyes off of him, even for a second. That's all it would take for him to come in a destroy her.

"You've been scarred! Why would I want a scarred body when I have a beautiful body like Katara's?" She would have said more but Zuko's voice stopped her cold in her tracks.

"Then I'll make you take _mine_." She spun around, surprised at how close he had gotten so quickly. It was then that she realized her mistake as his hands wrapped around her throat and squeezed. She coughed. She was still weak, weak enough that this _human_ could sneak up on her and choke her. He was too close to do anything. Ceres tried to claw at his hands but they only tightened in their grip. "I'm strong than Katara! I'm the monster! Take the body that would best suit you! Take the hideous body that reflects you!" She coughed and gasped as his grip left bruises on her neck. "Take the body with the hideous face!" Ceres felt her vision begin to fade and gave into his demands. A shadow began to emerge from Katara's body. It rose up in the air and was about to enter Zuko's when he was pushed aside with Katara still in his grip. A scream pierced through the room as Ceres looked down at her old body once more. The burns were too much. The pain was new all over again. Ceres looked up just in time to see a huge flame coming towards her. She opened her mouth to scream again but the fire silenced her. The heat was so painful. Zuko shielded Katara with his own body from the heat. The charred corpse of Ceres fell to the ground with its mouth open in a silent scream. Once the corpse hit the ground, a wave of water doused the fires and cooled the room. Aang fell back, onto his butt as he panted from the great use of his power. Zuko sat up, holding Katara in his lap and ripped off the crystal dagger throwing it to the side as he listened to the soft sound of Katara breathing. The crystal dagger clatter to the side and under the raised foot of Brenda. The female admiral stomped down and crushed the crystal. Aang watched as the broken crystal faded away. Brenda looked at the others with a smirk on her face.

"Well, it looks like I missed all the fun."

- - - - -

Well, I hope you like this chapter. I hope I didn't rush the fight scene, but I already knew what I wanted to happen and it didn't take up a lot when I wrote it down.


	37. Bruises

Bruises

"So . . . . how exactly did Ceres's old body move?" Brenda asked, a confused and lost look on her face.

"I'm guessing it was the same way Katara was able to get around." Iroh looked over at the charred corpse before continuing. "Lady Leila." The two older firebenders looked at the Avatar, hoping he could shed some light on the situation.

"Um . . . I've got no clue. What?" He frowned at the looks he was recieving from the two siblings. "I can't _always_ see spirits! Just sometimes!" Brenda sighed and shook her head at Aang's answer before looking back to see Zuko picking up Katara. Her eyes softened when they landed on the bruises on Katara's neck. Even though it was to get Ceres out of Katara . . . . she knew that Zuko still felt horrible. She watched as he carried Katara out of the room and towards his own room for her to rest in.

- - - - -

"It's alright, you know." Zuko looked back at Brenda. With a scowl he turned his attention to the sleeping waterbender that laid in his bed.

"What would you know?" He snapped, causing Brenda to sigh and shake her head.

"Let's take a walk." Zuko opened his mouth to argue when Aang cut him off.

"It's alright. Sokka and I will watch over her." Zuko looked back to see Katara's brother and friend entering his room. After a moment's hesitation, he gave in. Standing up, he threw one last look at Katara over his shoulder and followed his aunt out.

- - - - -

"How long has it been, Zuko, since you and I spent time together?" Zuko glanced at his aunt before looking straight ahead. They were in the gardens. Trees stood tall and flowers had bloomed all over. Brenda stopped and picked a flower, holding it to her nose and breathing in the sent.

"We've never really spent time together." Brenda smiled bitterly as he informed her of this.

"I suppose it is my fault. After all, I was so busy with the war . . . . I missed you growing up." Zuko turned to look at the female Admiral.

"What do you care?" He narrowed his eyes. "If you feel bad because you broke some promise to my mother, then forget about it!" The admiral clenched her hand into a fist, destroying the flower she held and stared at her fist.

"True, I did promise your mother many things. And watching out for you was one of them. But I am not here merely because of a promise. I am here because you are my nephew and I love you." She looked back at Zuko. Zuko turned and glared at her.

"I don't want your love." Brenda closed her eyes and smirked.

"You arrogant, spoiled little jackass." She muttered and opened her eyes again to see a furious Zuko.

"What was that?" He hissed as his hands started to smoke.

"You heard me. What bothers you more? Being called arrogant? Spoiled? Or a jackass?" She watched as fire came alive around his hands. "Are you really going to fight me? In the place your mother loved the most?" This seemed to calm him down. He looked away, angry at her for her words, and himself for letting them get to him. Her eyes softened as she looked at him. His scar wasn't visible to her at the moment, the side of his face it was on was away form her.

"What do you want?" Brenda sighed and shook her head before looking at the flowers again.

"I want you to be happy, Zuko. And you are happy when you're with Katara." She smiled bitterly. "I doubt the nation will look to kindly upon it, but after all you've done . . . I'm sure you'll be fine." Brenda shook her head at her thoughts and looked up at Zuko. ". . . . . . Lady Leila . . . . I wish she had lived a little bit longer." Zuko looked at Brenda, confused. "You were happy when she was alive. And she was such a good mother." Zuko looked away once more, remembering his dead mother.

"I remember she would spend time walking with me in these gardens. She loved the gardens." He looked back at Brenda. "I miss her so much. It hurts."

"I know." Sighing once more Brenda walked up to Zuko and pulled him into a hug, surprising him. "But . . . . she's always with you." Zuko took a moment before he slowly hugged her back.

"While she was in control of Katara's body . . . . there was so much I wanted to ask her . . . but I didn't. I . . . . I found it to strange." Brenda nodded and pulled Zuko to the side and sat him down on a bench. She sat beside him.

"Zuko . . . she understands." Brenda smirked. "After all, how strange would it be if she hugged or kiss you? Hell, even I would not know how to take it if my parent was controlling the person that I loved romantically." Zuko smiled bitterly.

"Katara . . . she's going to hate me, isn't she?" Brenda blinked, surprised and confused.

"Why do you think that?"

". . . . I had to strangle her to get Ceres out." Brenda's hand formed a fist and she gently tapped it again Zuko's head.

"Silly boy. Do you even listen to yourself? To save her against Ceres you did what needed to be done. If she loves you like I believe she does, then I'm sure she won't care."

"She's right, Zuko." The two benders turned back to see Katara, smiling. The two stood up in surprise, Zuko held a bit of shame in his face when he glanced at her neck and Brenda glanced sadly at Zuko.

". . . . I'll leave you two alone."

- - - - -

"What are you planning to do now, Brenda?" Brenda glanced at Iroh as she met him at the entrance of the gardens.

"What do you mean, brother?" Iroh smiled as he looked out and saw Zuko looked away from Katara.

"Will you be staying with Zuko? You've never been known to stay in one place for very long. You grow bored too easily." Brenda shrugged and looked back at Zuko.

"I'll do what my prince needs me to do." She smirked. "But more than likely, I'll be forced to clean up the rebellion."

"Rebellion? Do you really think there will be one?" Brenda shrugged.

"There will always be rebels, claiming that they know what's best for the Fire Nation and that Prince Zuko is not what's best." Iroh eyed his sister wearily.

"And what will you do with those who bad mouth Prince Zuko?" Brenda's hand rested on the hilt of her sword as her smirk deepened.

"Cut out their tongues, of course."

- - - - -

"Katara . . ." His eyes rested on her neck and he looked away.

"Thank you, Zuko." He looked back, surprised once more.

"How? How can you thank me? I strangled you-" Katara cut off Zuko with a shake of her head.

"You strangled Ceres." She smiled sweetly and walked towards Zuko. "It may hurt when pressure is put on it, but I'll live." She stood in front of the prince. "Because you offered your own body."

"How did . . ."

"Aang and Sokka told me." Katara blushed as she looked away. "I am grateful that you strangled Ceres. You helped Aang destroy Ceres and save me."

". . . . I hurt you." She shook her head once more.

"No. You hurt Ceres."

"While it was controlling your body." Zuko snapped. Katara glared at him.

"Zuko, why do you have to be so damn stubborn!"

"I could ask the same of you!" Katara narrowed her eyes.

"At least I'm not drowning in self pity."

"Excuse me?" Katara smirked. Pity was always an issues with Zuko. He didn't want it and it was a button that should not be pressed. But she knew he would not do anything ot her. He already felt guilty enough.

"Are you deaf now, too?" Zuko narrowed his eyes. He would have argued but Katara stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. Though surprised, Zuko wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her waist and deepening the kiss. A muffled yell broke them apart and they saw Brenda with Sokka in a head lock and Aang trying to gag Katara's older brother. Iroh was sighing and shaking his head. Brenda looked up and saw the two teens separate in embarrassment. She looked back down at Sokka with a frown.

"Damn it boy! You ruined our spying!" She hissed angrily. Zuko frowned and glared at the four.

"Spying?" He growled out, annoyed. Iroh shot a glare at Brenda.

"Opps." She muttered, realizing that Zuko had heard her. She let go off the struggling Sokka, causing him to fall forward and smirked at her seething nephew. "What? Like you didn't know we snooped."

- - - - -

Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, Zuko pushed the doors to his room open. He blinked, surprised to see Katara sleeping on his bed. He blinked again. It was taking a few minutes for his poor, tired brain to process the information. The girl he loved was asleep, on his bed. Why she was in his room, he had no idea. It had been three days since she woke up and she had her own room now. Perhaps she had come in and, while waiting for him, fell asleep. It was a plausible situation. Zuko had been so busy meeting with the admirals and generals in ending the war and pulling out all of the Fire Nation troops he barely had time to eat, let alone take time out to spend with his girlfriend. Zuko walked over to her side and brushed some hair out of her face. His eyes traced the bruises on her neck. Bruises . . . from his hands. He sighed and walked over to his desk, intent on writing out letters to the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribe. He barely finished a greeting when her voice drifted through the room.

"What are you doing?" Zuko looked back at Katara, surprised that she was awake. He looked back at the letter he had just started.

"Writing to the Earth Nation." Katara sat up and pushed herself off of the bed and towards Zuko. "What are _you_ doing?" Katara stood in front of him and brushed her hand over his scar. Had it been anyone else, Zuko would have flinched. But it wasn't. It was Katara. He caught her hand and held it against his cheek. After a moment, he turned into her hand and kissed her palm.

". . . . . I . . . . just wanted to talk." Zuko pulled on her arm gently, causing her to fall forward and into his lap.

". . . . is that all you wanted?" He whispered into her ear before he kissed her along her jawline.

"Zuko . . . ." She mumbled before he kissed her on the lips and put as much passion into the kiss as he could muster. After the need for air drove them apart, Zuko pressed with forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

"You should go back to your own room."

". . . . why?"

"People will talk." Katara smiled as she held him close to her.

"When have you ever cared what people thought?"

". . . . I would rather not have your good name sullied." Slowly, Katara nodded in agreement into his shoulder.

". . . thank you for looking out for my good name." She whispered as she pulled back slightly to look at him in the eye. He was so handsome. Katara quickly moved forward and pressed her lips against his once more. Zuko held her for a minute before pulling her away.

"You really should return to your room." Katara smiled softly and stood up. Zuko didn't want to have her leave. But he wouldn't allow her name to be smeared.

- - - - -

Yeah . . . really hated this chapter. The last part was good, I think. I just wasn't too fond of the rest of the chapter. Tell me what you think, please. I enjoy your reviews and they really helped me.


	38. A Not So Simple Question

Okay, I had to fix something. I messed up with the ranks and mixed Army with Navy by accident. She isn't a General, she's an ambassador, for those that don't want to reread the chapter in order to find out what I changed.

A Not So Simple Question

Brenda tilted her head to the side slightly and looked up at Zuko as he sat on the throne. After a moment she threw her head back and laughed.

"You're kidding!" She gasped out in between laughs. Zuko glared at his aunt who had to take a few minutes to compose herself. She smirked as she looked up at him.

"What's so funny, Admiral Brenda?" His aunt laughed again. "ENOUGH!" He roared, causing her to cease her laughter.

"You . . . you're serious?" Zuko nodded. "But . . . me? An Ambassador?" She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Why?" Zuko sighed and leaned back in his throne.

"I need people I can trust. People who aren't just yes men. Besides, you've more than earned it. You brought to me an army that would have fought with my father's had he not have been . . . . killed by Ceres. You risked your life for me. Not only that, but you have proven in countless battles that you are worthy of being an Ambassador. After all, we can't have a weakling in charge if a battle breaks out." Brenda bowed slightly with a smirk.

"I am honored that you would bestow the title of ambassador to me." She stood up and crossed her arms. "So, what is your order, my prince?" Zuko looked away slightly and stared at the ground. It was hard for him to say it. Saying it meant that it was real. Giving her this order . . . meant that it was real. "Prince Zuko?" Her voice jerked his attention up to her.

"Make sure Katara has a save journey back to the South Pole." Brenda looked up at him surprised.

"Are you sure you're going to let her go?" Today was the day that Katara was leaving to return to the South Pole. He could just put out the order to refuse to let any ship leave for the South Pole and keep her there with him.

". . . . I have to be eighteen before I become Lord Zuko . . ." She raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Prince Zuko . . . what does that have to do with anything?" Zuko tightened his grip on the armrest of his throne. Zuko looked at the ground once more as thought consumed him.

"Truthfully . . . I want Katara to become the Fire Lady when I become the Fire Lord." Brenda's features softened at this. She understood. He wanted to ask her before she left.

"My prince . . . . . does Katara know of this desire?"

". . . . No."

". . . . I see." This complicated things. Apparently, Zuko didn't have the heart to ask her to forget about her people and stay with him. He couldn't make her choose. And it was killing him.

". . . . if my father were alive . . . . he would laugh at me and call me weak for being afraid. For not asking her." Brenda narrowed her eyes.

"Were you father alive, I would kill him." Zuko looked up at her surprised. "He lost most of his honor, Zuko. Do not think that his opinion matters."

"But he was my father." Zuko sighed and closed his eyes. "Leave me be, I want to be alone."

"Prince Zu-" Brenda took a step forward and reached out to him as she spoke but flinched when he cut her off.

"GO!" Brenda gave a soft sigh and nodded, bowing before she left.

"If you wish, my prince."

- - - - -

Katara sighed and put her necklace on. She had just finished cleaning up and had taken her necklace off to do it. She stuffed the last of her clothes into her travel bag and chewed on her lower lip. She would be leaving in a hour. Where was Zuko? True, he was ruling the nation, but still!

"You insolent, little bitch." Katara spun around when she heard Brenda mutter that. The newly promoted ambassador was leaning against the door frame. Katara narrowed her eyes.

"Excuse me?" She didn't have the time for this. True, the woman did seem nice, but you could never tell with her. Katara found Zuko's aunt to be . . . sadistic.

"You heard me!" Brenda snapped as she stood up straight. Brenda felt her temper flare at the sight of the waterbender acting innocent.

"What did I do?" Katara demanded, angry that she had to put up with this right before she left.

"You said that you wouldn't hurt him." Admiral Brenda hissed. "You said that you would stay by him for as long as he wanted you!" It was one of the few times Brenda had ever shown her true colors in her life. She loved her nephew dearly. So much so that she committed treason in order to get him back the throne. "But you were nothing more than a conniving, scheming little whore!" Katara felt her eyes widen in surprise then narrow in anger.

"How dare you!" Katara hissed.

"I love my nephew. I love him so much that sometimes I wish I would have died instead of Leila. There is little in life I can do for him." Brenda closed her eyes for a moment and then looked up at Katara with hatred. "But one thing I can do is to serve him. And his orders are that you return to the South Pole safely." Brenda turned to leave but paused long enough to throw one last comment over her shoulder. "He betrayed his father for you. He risked death for you. The least you could do is give him the peace he deserves." Katara watched with shock as Brenda left to get to the _Phantom Flame_. Katara stared at the woman in confusion. The waterbender looked over at her bag as she thought about the sadistic woman's words. She was right. Zuko deserved so much for what he did. What . . . . what did Brenda mean, 'give him the peace he deserves'? Katara continued to ponder this until a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Are you ready?" Katara looked back to see Zuko, standing at her doorway. No . . . it wasn't her doorway. This palace belonged to Zuko. It was his doorway. Katara stopped her useless thoughts before she drifted off into space. Smiling, Katara nodded.

"Yes. I'm all packed." Zuko's eyes flashed. Katara wasn't sure if she imagined it or not but she was sure that some unnamed emotion had floated through his eyes. But it was gone before she could confirm it.

"So . . . I guess this is goodbye." Katara frowned.

"You aren't going to see me off?" Zuko shook his head and sighed.

"No. I have matters to attend to." Katara nodded as Zuko stepped forward and hugged her. After a moment he kissed her on the forehead and pulled away from her. With a saddened smile he left.

- - - - -

"Why aren't you going to see her off?" Iroh asked the young man who sat up on the throne.

". . . . I have to deal with important Fire Nation business." It was a lame excuse. He knew it, Iroh knew it. Zuko just could bare to watch her leave. It was killing him. But he had to let her go. He knew the pain of being homesick. True, he could keep her there. But no, he didn't have the heart to watch her pine for the South Pole day after day and know that he was the one that kept her from her home. He had already let her go. He had chased her from her home with his quest for the Avatar. Zuko mentally shook his head clear of the past. What's done is done. He could not change it, no matter how much he wished to. ". . . . uncle . . ."

"Yes, Prince Zuko?"

". . . . I should have fought my father when I had a chance to. I should not have begged for forgiveness or mercy."

". . . . had you not, then you would have probably never met Katara." Zuko closed his eyes and nodded.

"It would have been better that way."

"Really?" Iroh was skeptical of that. "How so?"

"It wouldn't hurt, saying goodbye. Because I wouldn't have to."

- - - - -

Brenda frowned and walked away from the palace. Katara walked beside the Admiral. At the moment Sokka and Aang were already on board the ship and Prince Zuko . . . was locked up in the palace, going over the most trivial things in order to get out of watching the girl he loved leave.

". . . . Brenda?" Brenda snapped her attention back to Katara. The water tribe girl was several feet behind the female admiral as she had stopped walking a moment ago.

". . . . what?"

". . . . why isn't Zuko coming." Brenda raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon?" Katara looked to the side, trying not to fidget under the fierce woman's gaze.

"He told me he had matters to attend to . . . what are they?" Frowning once more, the firebender sighed and shook her head.

"Are you really that stupid?" Katara narrowed her eyes as she glared at Brenda.

". . . . I just want to know what the things he had to do were." Katara growled. Brenda closed her eyes and smirked.

"Well, it appears love makes _everyone_ stupid." She muttered to herself.

"What's that suppose to mean!" The firebending admiral looked up at Katara and rested her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"I'll tell you." She looked over her shoulder at the Phantom Flame. "But not now. You might never go home. And your family wouldn't have that now, would they?'

- - - - -

Zuko stared out over the Fire Nation. He watched his aunt's ship sail away. Clenching his hands into fists, Zuko looked away. It hurt. It hurt so damn much that he could barely stand it.

"Prince Zuko . . . ." He turned to look at his uncle.

". . . . will it always hurt this much? Whenever I think of her?" Iroh nodded. Zuko looked back out the large window and grabbed the heavy red curtain, yanking it over the window. "Uncle . . . . I want to go back . . . go back to knowing nothing at all." Iroh looked at the ground, understanding that his nephew was hurting. Understanding that Zuko wanted to be with Katara . . . but his duties to the Fire Nation kept him from sailing off into the sunset with her. ". . . . she would have made a wonderful Fire Lady." Zuko smiled bitterly. "But it's too late for that." He looked back at his uncle.

"Is there anything you need, Prince Zuko?"

"No . . . there's nothing I need that you can give me, Uncle."

- - - - -

Katara looked over the railing at the water. Zuko . . . . had wanted her to stay. But . . . . he couldn't bring himself to ask her. That was why Brenda had been so cruel. Part of Katara wanted her to jump over the railing and swim back to Zuko. The other part . . . the reasonable part . . . demanded that she see her father and GranGran. She hated herself. She could have pressured Brenda into telling her before she got onto the ship.

_'But what good would that have done you?'_ Katara asked herself. She wouldn't be able to leave, but she wouldn't be able to stay either. She would have been torn between Zuko and her family. _'That's why,'_ Katara thought bitterly. _'he made the choice for you.'_ Just like Zuko. He made the choice fore her. What was best for her. Atleast, in his opinion. Katara looked up when she heard footsteps. It was Commander Raymond.

"It is going to talk us about a month to get to the South Pole. AdMiral Brenda has set plotted the fastest route there. Of course, we'll have to stop for supplies every once in awhile." He looked out over the sea.

"Why are you telling me this?" Katara asked as she leaned on the railing, looking at the water once more.

"Admiral Brenda asked me to tell you this."

"Oh." Raymond nodded and left her alone once more. Katara watched the water as it rose and fell, licking at the ship. How she missed Zuko already. It made her heart ache. Katara continued to think, trying to find a solution to her problem.

"You know," She looked over her shoulder at Sokka. "I think dad will understand."

"What are you talking about, Sokka?" Sokka smiled softly at his sister.

"I'm just telling you the truth. He'll understand." Katara rose an eyebrow.

"And I'm just asking what you're talking about."

"If you haven't already figured it out, I worry about you." Sokka laughed as Katara stared at him in confusion.

"Sokka . . . I don't have the energy to bother with your weird behavior." Sokka sighed as Katara went back to watching the water. He put his hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Katara . . . . I just haven't gotten used to seeing you all grown up." She looked at him again, once more confused. "And I doubt dad will be able to accept it at first, but I'll talk with him. I'll tell him everything that happened. I'm sure he'll understand. As long as you're happy, we'll be happy." He squeezed her shoulder before leaving a confused Katara in his wake.

- - - - -

Brenda opened her eyes slowly as a knocking sound disturbed her sleep. A glare worked its way onto her face.

"This better be damn good." She grumbled as she stumbled out of bed. She pulled a red silk robe over her simple white tank top and black baggy pants. Brenda's reached out and felt her way towards a candle, stumbling once or twice and stubbing her toe on her dresser. Finally, after what seemed to be forever and a constant knocking sound to annoy her in the background, she found a candle. She was about to search for something to light it with when she realized that she was a firebender. Hurling the candle against the way, Brenda simply created a small flame in her hand and dragged her body over to the door. Unlocking the door, Brenda yanked it open to find Katara standing on the other side. Now, it was true that Brenda was smart, after all, she was a brilliant tactician _and_ an Admiral to boot. But let's face it, she was not very bright when she woke up, forgetting she was a firebender was proof of that. So naturally, her brain could not process why on Earth Katara would be outside her door in the middle of the night. ". . . can I help you?"

". . . Brenda . . . . I have a question for you. Can you make me into a noble woman?"

- - - - -

Yay! I _finally_ got done with this chapter. It was a killer to write. Well, this story is almost over. I think that the next chapter will be the last. Might be pretty short too. Then I can finish some other fics I have and start on a new story. Sorry, doubt there will be a sequel. But, the next one I write will be a Zutara and I promise to try and keep from the same old, same old plots. No offense to people who write those kind of stories. I myself, love a good 'Zuko captures Katara' story. Anyways, back on track. I hope you guys like it. Please review and tell me what you think.


	39. The End Result

I messed up on the last chapter. I mixed the navy with the army. Sorry. I fixed it though, in the last chapter, instead of becoming a general, Brenda becomes an ambassador.

The End Result

". . . . pardon?" That was all Brenda could think to say.

"Please, Brenda. Make me into a noblewoman." Brenda stared at Katara and narrowed her eyes as she tried to comprehend what the waterbender just said.

". . . . what . . . . are you talking about?" Katara sighed and looked down at the ground in embarrassment.

"You told me Zuko wanted to marry me. Please, make me into a noblewoman worthy of Zuko." Brenda felt realization slowly dawn on her.

"You . . . . want to know how to act like a noblewoman?" Brenda clarified, just to make sure. Katara nodded.

"Yes."

"To be worthy of Zuko? He loves you already." Brenda shook her head. "He doesn't care about that kind of stuff."

"But I do!" Katara argued, making Brenda sigh.

"Fine. Tomorrow morning I'll get you and start to teach you." Katara smiled and bowed slightly.

"Thank you. I am honored that you would teach me."

"Good. Now leave me be, I'm tired." Brenda barely refrained from whining the last part. She wasn't mature or smart when she first woke up, it appeared.

- - - - -

"First lesson," Brenda walked around Katara with her arms crossed. They were in the firebender's room. Smirking, Brenda reached up and tugged on Katara's hair.

"Ow!" Katara grabbed her braid and glared at Brenda.

"Cleaning yourself. Even without a lady in waiting, a proper woman knows how to clean herself throughly. The first time I will help you, but from then on, you will clean by yourself." Katara nodded and frowned. "You need to spend at least a hour on brushing you hair to get it soft enough."

"But . . ." Katara held onto her braid. ". . .. my hair is soft." She argued, earning herself a slap upside the head.

"Second lesson, you never argue. A lady respects her superiors and agrees with them." Katara crossed her arms.

"You certainly don't fit the description." Brenda narrowed her eyes and sent Katara an annoyed glare.

"Ha, ha." Brenda muttered dryly before moving on. "A noblewoman does not speak unless to improve the silence." She looked at Katara from the corner of her eye and saw the waterbender glaring at her. "A noblewoman never glares, either."

"Listen, Zuko likes me for who I am. But I want to learn some of the things so I'm not in the dark. Teach me how to clean myself, dance, sing, all that stuff. But you can't tell me to bow down to other people and not voice my opinions. That's part of me. Part of what Zuko likes about me." Katara crossed her arms after she informed Brenda about this. The firebender laughed gently and nodded.

"Good. I do detest having to go over every single rule. Too many woman are to fragile and weak. I am happy that you are not willing to give up your strengths." She walked behind Katara and unbraided her hair. "Come, I'll show you how to clean yourself."

"Um . . . I have a question."

"Go on." Brenda guided Katara to a chair at her vanity. The older woman grabbed a silver brush and began to brush Katara's hair.

"Why . . . why are you helping me?" Brenda smiled as she brushed Katara's hair with firm, steady strokes. She gently brushed out the snarls and knots.

"Prince Zuko deserves to be happy. And . . . you make him happy. Besides, you're a good girl." She paused for a moment in her brushing. "And I suppose . . . you are exactly what the Fire Nation needs. A strong woman who isn't afraid to speak her mind and knows what's right." Katara was quiet as she absorbed Admiral Brenda's words.

". . . but . . . . I'm just a water peasant. Besides, you speak your mind and you knew Ozai was wrong." Brenda shrugged as she finished brushing Katara's hair and pinned it up in a bun.

"That may be true, but I prefer to do things that won't be boring, even if they are wrong." Brenda stepped back and pulled Katara up to standing. "You need to take a bath. Then, once you have cleaned yourself, I will show you more. How to dance, sing, that sort of stuff."

- - - - -

"Now," Brenda looked over Katara as the two stood in her room, the center cleared for room. The girl had scrubbed herself clean, taking her time, doing everything Brenda instructed her to do. She had spent extra time rubbing oils into her skins and had spent more time washing her hair than usual. Brenda smirked as she pinned her own hair up, out of the way. "I will teach you how to dance properly." Katara nodded, determined to learn something that seemed so simple. "Do you know any steps?"

"Well . . . some of the soldiers taught me how to dance when it was music night."

"Music night?" Brenda echoed. "Iroh _still_ has that silly little tradition of his?" She rolled her eyes as she unclasped her cape and draped it over a chair with her sword and extra belt. A knock on the door made Brenda looked over her shoulder. "Come in, Raymond." She called, the door opening to reveal Raymond with a Xongi (sp?) horn. He smiled brightly at Katara.

"Hello, Ms. Katara." He sat down on the chair at her desk and got ready to play the horn.

"Raymond will provide the music while I teach you. Now, come to me. I'll teach you how to do a few of the less . . . intimate dances. I'm sure Zuko will want to teach the others to you himself." Katara blushed causing the Admiral to smirk. Brenda pulled Katara forward and held her hand out to the side while she guided Katara's other hand to her shoulder and then Brenda rested her hand on Katara's waist. "I'll lead." Raymond began to play the horn. "Now, it's one two three, one two three." She guided Katara back and forth, several times Katara stepped on Brenda's feet, causing the Admiral to glare at the ceiling in annoyance and Katara to look at the ground. "Don't look at the ground! Head up." Katara snapped her head up immediately, almost colliding with Brenda's own head. After about five minutes of this, Katara finally caught on. "Good. Now, add in a few steps." Brenda spun Katara out and pulled her back in quickly. Katara was surprised, but managed to stay on her feet. "Very good."

- - - - -

After nearly a hour of learning different dance styles, Brenda had dismissed Commander Raymond and had begun to teach Katara how to move in the more formal dresses. At the moment, Katara was in one of Brenda's old kimonos. It was red with gold trimming and black outlines of roses. The obi was gold also. The cloth was, by a great deal, heavier than what Katara was used to.

"This is one of the less formal dresses." Katara's head snapped over in Brenda's direction, causing the books she had been balancing on her head to fall and cause a heavy thump to echo through the room.

"What!" Brenda smirked and leaned back in her chair.

"Well, if you want to be Zuko's wife, you'll have to deal with some real big Fire Nation balls. In those balls you'll have to wear some big dresses." Brenda's smirk deepened as she watched Katara try to pick up the books without falling down from the weight of the kimono, or how restricting it was. Brenda propped up her arm and rested her head against her hand. "Hm, I can just imagine little Zukos and Kataras running about the palace." Katara, finally managing to get the books, blushed and caused Brenda to laugh. "Honestly, you are too shy!" Brenda leaned forward. "What will you do when Zuko undresses to make love to you, hmm?" Katara's face was set aflame causing the Admiral to crack up laughing once more. Brenda managed to stand up and walked out of the room, still laughing. Katara shook her head and forced down the blush before she continued to balance the books.

- - - - -

Two months and a week. It had been two damn months and a week. Zuko drummed his fingers on the armrest. He tapped his foot impatiently.

"Is something wrong, Prince Zuko?" Zuko glared down at his uncle.

"Brenda is a week late." Iroh shrugged as he dismissed the guards, watching them close the grand doors behind them.

"Perhaps she decided to visit with Katara's family before she left."

"For a week!"

"There are things such as storms, nephew." Zuko squeezed his eyes shut and counted to ten, trying not to lose his temper.

"But a week?" Zuko ground out as he opened his golden eyes. "I highly doubt that she has a good excuse. I need another ambassador! Someone has to negotiate with the Earth King, Bumi. She's the only one crazy enough for them to get along!"

"Well . . . ." Iroh trailed off as the doors opened once more. A servant came in timidly and bowed.

"What is it! Those doors were closed for a reason!" Zuko barked causing Iroh to sigh and shake his head. The servant's trembling voice answered him.

"Announcing Admiral Brenda, Lady of the Fire Nation." Zuko raised his eyebrow as he shared a glance with his uncle. True, his aunt did some crazy things, but she was never one to indulge herself with royalties such as having someone announce her. No, she more likely to barge in, unannounced and unwelcomed.

"Don't take it out on him, my dear boy." Brenda drawled as she entered the room. "Well, at least not before you let him finish announcing us." Once more Zuko shared a look with his uncle. 'Us'? What did she mean by that. Surely there was no one she would bring to him that was of importance at the moment.

"Announcing Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe." The servant squeaked out and backed out of the room quickly as Katara stepped into the room. She was a long, trailing kimono that was royal blue and had a dark navy blue obi. The sleeves went to her fingertips. Katara held a large dark red fan with a silver dragon imprinted onto it. She used the fan to wave gentle breezes of air onto her face. Her face was a portrait. A fine powder that matched her skin covered her face. Cherry red lips smiled as she looked at him with her blue sapphire eyes. Those beautiful eyes were outlined in black and her eyelids were covered in a gray powder. White pearl earrings pierced her ears and a white pearl necklace adorn her thin neck. Her hair was pulled back into an elaborate bun with several pins and clips in it. Zuko felt the world disappear as he laid eyes on her. His aunt's voice was in the background as she told Iroh that they were late because it took a few days to get the agreements from Katara's father and GranGran, who were also in the Fire Nation with Katara, and that the kimono was a pain in the butt to get done in such a short amount of time.

". . . . Katara . . . ." Zuko breathed as he stood up. Smiling, Iroh and Brenda snuck away, closing the doors behind them.

"Prince Zuko." Katara bowed slightly as she closed the fan.

". . . . wh . . . what are you doing here?" Katara smiled up at him as he descended down from his throne.

". . . . you can't decide for me." Katara watched him as he looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't want me to feel torn between you and my family so you decided to take the choice from me. You can't do that."

"Katara, I know what it is like to have to be away from home. I won't put you through that. You'll return to your home-" Zuko would have continued but was silenced by a kiss from Katara. Zuko reacted before his mind could stop him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. The two only separated when the need for air got the best of them. Zuko looked at Katara, surprised by her bold actions.

"Zuko . . . Brenda told me everything."

"She did what!" Zuko growled and let go of Katara to go find his meddling aunt. However, Katara grabbed his upper arm and smiled when he looked back at her.

"_Everything_, Zuko." Paling when he realized what she meant, Zuko began to try and explain.

"That is . . . . I mean . . . well-" Once more Katara cut him off.

"You want to marry me?" Zuko blushed and nodded. "Ask me."

". . . . . will you marry me, Katara?"

"Yes."

- - - - -

Brenda and Iroh, who had snuck out of the room, left the giant doors open a crack so that they could watch and hear what went on between the two.

"Finally!" Iroh muttered to Brenda. "I thought they would grow old, beating around the bush so much." Brenda nodded as she watched over his head.

"Yes. They would have if I hadn't told Katara that Zuko wanted to marry her."

"Thank the Fire Gods you did!" Brenda pulled back and smiled at her older brother who also pulled away.

"Can you imagine little Zukos and Kataras running around?" She whispered dreamily.

"I can't wait to be a Great-Uncle!" Brenda nodded and looked up at the ceiling.

"I can't wait for the teenage years! What fun it will be when they try to discipline the children and embarrass them!"

"Oh really?" Brenda and Iroh froze when Zuko's voice filled the air. The two meddling relatives slowly turned back to see their beloved nephew glaring at them with Katara quietly giggling at them from behind her fan.

"Er . . . . your majesty . . . . how are you?" Brenda asked as she backed up slowly with her brother.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, QUIT YOUR MEDDLING!" Zuko yelled.

End

Well, I hope you all liked it. Thank you so much for all your support. I tried to make it this chapter as long as I could but as you can see, I only could drag it on so long before it got boring for me to write. Once more, thank you. Well, I am not doing a sequel. However, once I finish up a few of my stories then I'll start up on a new Zutara story! I promise.


End file.
